Et si
by Luna Alice Pendragon
Summary: Une série d'OS inspirés de mes questions après avoir regardé Merlin.
1. Infos

**Hey tout le monde ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fiction ! Ce sera une série d'OS sur la série Merlin de la BBC.**

 **Ces One Shot auront pour principe le « et si… ». Je vais réécrire la série en répondant aux questions « et si telle chose avait été différente, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? » Par ailleurs, si vous avez des suggestions de « et si » ou des envies, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe en review ! Je ne sais pas si ce concept est déjà utilisé donc si jamais c'est le cas et que vous voyez des similitudes entre mes OS et celle d'un(e) autre auteur(e), elles ne sont en aucun cas volontaires, c'est les grands esprits qui se rencontrent .**

 ** _DISCLAIMER_ : Merlin ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus. Tous les fandoms des crossovers ainsi que leurs lieux ou personnages ne sont également pas de ma propriété et je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont écrit ces histoires dont nous nous inspirons pour nos fanfiction. Seules les histoires qui suivront sont miennes.** **Il y'aura différents pairings possibles (visibles ou sous-entendus) ainsi que de possibles couples homosexuels.** **Il y'aura également des spoilers, toutes saisons confondues, ainsi que sur les fandoms crossovés (mdr, je sais pas si ça existe).** **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**


	2. L’un ne peut vivre sans l’autre…

**Voici le premier OS de cette série, il prend place à la fin de _Diamond of the Day_ (SE5E13), et considère que Morgane n'a _pas_ rattrapé Arthur et Merlin. ****J'espère qu'il vous plaira.** **Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Titre : L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre_**

 ** _Pairing : Merthur_**

 ** _Résumé : Merlin a toujours été prêt à tout pour sauver Arthur. Même à donner sa propre vie. _**

**_DISCLAIMER : _Merlin _ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter afin d'écrire mon histoire._**

*

Chaque pas était plus douloureux que le précédent. Chaque pas semblait lui enlever un souffle de vie, cette vie qui était déjà entamée, qui se consumait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Même soutenu, il n'avait plus la force, la mort s'infiltrait sous chaque pore de sa peau, alourdissant son corps un peu plus à chaque mouvement. C'était trop. Il s'effondra sur l'herbe verte, emportant le corps de son valet avec lui.

-Merlin… gémit-il. Je ne pourrais pas continuer… sans les chevaux. C'est inutile, c'est trop tard. Attends… c'est trop… tard.

Mais son valet ne l'entendait guère de cette oreille. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le redressa, l'appuyant tout contre son torse.

-Tous tes pouvoirs magiques ne sauraient me sauver la vie… continua-t-il.

-Je réussirai, s'obstina le valet. Je vous perdrai pas.

-Attends. Reste juste à mes côtés…

Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde. C'était lui qu'il voulait à ses côtés pour attendre la mort, pas Guenièvre, pas son père, ni même tous les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Juste lui. Juste Merlin.

-Merlin ! Je t'en prie…

Mourir dans ses bras serait la plus belle agonie qu'il pourrait jamais connaître. Mourir en lui révélant tout, lui aussi.

-Il y'a… il y'a une chose que je tiens à te dire…

-Non. Non, vous n'allez pas renoncer maintenant !

Il fit non de la tête et tourna difficilement la tête vers lui. Son visage était tordu par la douleur, la peur, et il ne le supportait pas. Son si beau visage, ce n'était pas ainsi que cela devait se passer ! C'était trop cruel. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, maintenant, alors que jamais ils ne se reverraient. Il le sentait. Merlin n'était pas comme les autres, c'était comme si la mort ne pouvait l'atteindre…

-Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui… j'en suis conscient. Pour moi. Pour Camelot… pour le royaume que tu as réussi à m'aider à construire…

-Vous auriez réussi sans moi.

-Peut-être… articula-t-il avec difficulté. Je tiens à te dire une chose… que je ne t'ai encore jamais dite… Merci. Du fond du cœur. Merci.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient, il le sentait. Elles rejoignaient ce terrible entonnoir, cette Faucheuse au détriment de son corps. Il posa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme en face de lui, les caressa tendrement puis le regarda une dernière fois et sombra.

-Arthur ! entendit-il venir du lointain. Non, Arthur !

Il tentait de résister, de revenir vers cette voix qui l'appelait mais c'était comme nager vers la berge lorsque le large vous emportait.

-ARTHUR !

Il ouvrit les yeux, les posa sur ceux de Merlin et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut cette prière :

-Restez avec moi ! »

*

Merlin avait envie de hurler sa douleur au monde, si fort, avec tant de puissance qu'il en aurait décimé la Terre.

-Arthur… non… pitié…

Il posa son front contre celui du roi, la douleur lui tordant les entrailles. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, c'était impossible. Irréalisable. Inimaginable. Alors qu'une première larme coulait sur la joue du jeune homme, il sentit comme une pulsation sous sa propre tempe. Croyant rêver, il secoua la tête. Pourtant, elle était bien là. Merlin releva la tête et posa un doigt sur la jugulaire d'Arthur. Son cœur battait encore. Faiblement, mais il battait, incontestablement. Ni une, ni deux, le jeune sorcier posa doucement le corps du roi sur l'herbe et se releva.

- _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_

Puis aussitôt, il replongea vers le sol et s'agenouilla près d'Arthur. Il lui saisit la main tout en murmurant une incantation, qui, il l'espérait, pourrait ralentir la mort prématurée de son ami. Merlin tourna la tête en entendant le Grand Dragon arriver.

-Kilgarrah ! Je ne vous aurais pas appelé, s'il y'avait eu une autre solution !

-Je le sais, jeune sorcier.

-Pouvez… pouvez-vous nous amener sur l'Ile d'Avalon. Au moins jusqu'au Lac, j'ai encore un espoir de sauver, Arthur !

Et cet espoir ne tiendrait pas qu'à un fil si seulement, ils n'avaient pas été forcé d'abandonner les chevaux et de venir jusqu'ici au bord du Lac ! Le terrain était impraticable à cheval, Merlin avait été obligé de porter Arthur qui n'avait pas supporté de marcher ainsi. Maintenant, il était inconscient, nageant vers sa mort à grands pas. Merlin secoua la tête. _Non. Je le sauverai. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Si je dois y laisser la vie, je le ferais._

-Je ne pourrai aller guère loin, jeune sorcier.

-Allez aussi loin que vous en êtes capable. Ce sera toujours cela de gagné.

-Monte, jeune magicien.

Merlin se saisit du corps d'Arthur et le tira jusqu'au dragon. Il hissa son roi sur le dos de l'immense animal et monta à sa suite. Il appuya Arthur tout contre lui et dit :

-Allons-y.

Le dragon décolla et pendant quelques minutes, Merlin ne sentait que le corps d'Arthur contre son torse et le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles. Finalement, Kilgarrah les déposa sur l'herbe, tout près du rivage.

-Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, Emrys.

-Merci.

-Bonne chance, très cher ami. Sache que je suis fier d'avoir fait partie de ton histoire. Elle restera longtemps dans la mémoire des hommes.

-Et elle est loin d'être finie.

-Emrys… les Sidhes sont des créatures très intelligentes.

-Et ils possèdent une magie très puissante.

-En effet. Mais ils ne l'utilisent pour les autres qu'en échange de quelque chose. Et ce que tu demandes te coûtera très cher, jeune sorcier.

-Peu importe le prix, je le paierai. Si c'est ma vie que les Sidhes veulent, je la leur donnerai.

Le dragon inclina la tête.

-Je serai fier de t'avoir servi, jeune magicien. Tu es vraiment le plus grand des sorciers qui soient.

-Je ne vous oublierai pas, Kilgarrah.

Le dragon jeta un œil sur Arthur qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Va maintenant. Albion a besoin de lui.

Merlin se retourna. Il déposa Arthur dans une barque, s'y engagea. Ses yeux devinrent dorés et la barque avança. Après de trop longues minutes pour le sorcier, elle atteint l'Ile d'Avalon. Ce n'était qu'un bout de terre tout vert d'herbe où trônait un cercle de pierres, un peu comme aux Hautes Pierres de Nemethon. Merlin sortit le roi de la barque puis, pris d'un instinct dont il ignorait la source, il le traîna jusqu'aux pierres. Un Sidhe l'y attendait.

-Pose ton roi ici, jeune sorcier.

Merlin obéit, docile, puis il s'agenouilla près de lui. Il saisit la main d'Arthur.

-Tu veux que nous le soignions, je suppose ?

-Oui, répondit Merlin.

-Sais-tu qu'il y'a un prix à payer ?

-Oui.

-Et tu es prêt à le payer, quel qu'il soit ?

-Pour Arthur, je suis prêt à tout.

Le regard du jeune sorcier était déterminé.

-Même à mourir ?

-Oui.

-Je n'ai jamais vu si grande loyauté chez aucun d'entre vous, les humains.

-Il est le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour l'avenir qui nous réserve. Et vous savez que je ne suis pas un simple humain.

-En effet, Emrys et ce que je veux, c'est ta particularité.

-Ma… ma magie ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Mais… on m'a toujours dit que j'étais la magie elle-même. Si vous me la prenez, vous me tuerez.

Le Sidhe sourit. Merlin eut l'impression que les doigts d'Arthur se serraient sur les siens, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

-En fait de ta magie, Emrys, c'est une partie d'elle que je veux.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Etes-vous tous aussi ignorants, vous autres, les humains ? marmonna le Sidhe.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Comment un être aussi ignorant peut-il être le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps ?

-Comment un être aussi insignifiant que vous peut-il avoir entre ses mains le salut de deux hommes ? riposta Merlin en fixant le Sidhe.

-Sais-tu ce que signifie ton nom, Emrys ?

-Non.

-Ton nom signifie l'Immortel.

-Et alors ?

-Es-tu aussi bête que tu en as l'air ou le fais-tu exprès ?

Merlin accusa le coup sans broncher. Si le Sidhe disait cela, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose. Son nom était bien plus qu'un nom. Il était une prophétie.

-Je _suis_ immortel ?

-Ah, j'ai cru que tu ne comprendrais jamais !

-Et c'est cette immortalité que vous voulez en l'échange de la vie d'Arthur ?

-Oui, Emrys.

-Je vous la donne sans hésitation.

-Réfléchis bien, Emrys. Pour sauver ton roi, tu devras lier sa vie à la tienne, ainsi, si tu meurs, il mourra, lorsque tu seras blessé, il le sera et vous partagerez bien plus que ce que tu ne crois.

-Nos pensées, je suppose ?

-En effet.

-Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce…

-Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu es moins bête que tu ne le parais.

-Y'a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir avant de prendre ma décision ? demanda le sorcier, ignorant la pique du Sidhe.

-Tu pourrais mourir pendant l'opération… et lui aussi.

Le Sidhe agrémenta son avertissement d'un sourire froid. Merlin, lui, réfléchissait. Avoir la responsabilité de la survie du roi sur son dos, ça, il connaissait… mais alors, il devrait prendre soin de sa propre vie autant que de celle du roi… il pouvait bien essayer. Quant à être complètement lié à Arthur, partager tout… ses nuits avec Guenièvre y compris, alors, entendre la moindre de ses pensées, ressentir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui… cela serait sûrement insupportable. Si Arthur aimait autant Guenièvre qu'il avait un jour aimé Freya… certes, cela lui ferait du mal mais Arthur serait en vie. Merlin serait bien prêt à souffrir pour lui. Il était prêt à tout.

Mais la dernière partie… si Merlin faisait un faux pas, ils mourraient tous les deux. Autant perdre sa propre vie ne le gênait guère mais perdre Arthur… ça, Merlin ne pouvait, ne voulait le concevoir.

Mais s'il ne faisait rien, alors il mourrait aussi. S'il ne tentait rien, Merlin se sentirait responsable toute sa vie. Il ne pourrait revenir à Camelot, croiser les regards de Guenièvre, Léon, Perceval, Gauvain et Gaius sans en éprouver une honte profonde ou sans voir le reproche dans leurs yeux. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de les affronter.

-Vous aviez raison, en fin de compte, murmura Merlin comme si Arthur pouvait l'entendre. Je suis un couard…

Puis il se tourna vers le Sidhe qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Alors Emrys ?

-Sauvez-le.

-A ta guise, jeune sorcier.

Il claqua des doigts et Merlin se retrouva au sol près d'Arthur, sans être capable de bouger, ni même de cligner des yeux. Il devait rester immobile.

-T'ai-je signalé que tu souffrirais le martyr, _Merlin_ ?

L'intéressé aurait voulu lui cracher au visage tant il était insupportable mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il vit le Sidhe sortir un canif. Il le vit s'approcher de son torse, déchirer sa chemise et commencer à lui tailler la peau en prononçant des incantations sur un ton monocorde :

- _Anh nhemhé assamhr, Anh nhemhé assamhr, Anh nhemhé assamhr…_

Merlin avait envie de hurler de douleur alors qu'il sentait son sang se déverser sur le sol mais il en était incapable, il voulait dire au Sidhe d'arrêter de le torturer ainsi, de le laisser repartir, mais il ne le pouvait… _Pitié_ , songea-t-il, _sauvez-moi_ …

- _Gerwican aghan lif, toh kinsha Arthur, oplivarh Emrys lif toh thym…_

Il répétait cela en continuant de l'inciser et Merlin sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues, la sueur perler ses cheveux noirs.

- _Alkhasar_ !

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

*

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un visage entouré d'une aura blonde et percé de deux saphirs le fixait. Merlin eut du mal à tout remettre dans l'ordre. Le Sidhe… son immortalité… le rituel douloureux… sa vie liée à celle d'Arthur…

Arthur ! Il était là, vivant, il avait réussi ! Il l'avait sauvé !

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Merlin se jeta dans les bras du roi. Il sentit les mains calleuses d'Arthur se loger dans son dos et le serrer avec force. Ce ne fut que là qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se recula en s'excusant mais Arthur l'empêcha de s'en aller.

-Merci… murmura-t-il.

-Vous, vous avez encore de la fièvre, cela fait deux fois que vous me remerciez.

Arthur le poussa gentiment, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

-Idiot, lui dit-il tendrement.

Merlin se figea. Il venait _d'entendre_ ce qu'Arthur s'apprêtait à faire, comme si c'était _lui_ qui prévoyait cela. Il ne bougea pourtant pas, trop sonné pour faire quoi que ce soit et quand les lèvres du roi effleurèrent les siennes, Merlin se dit qu'il devait sûrement rêver encore. _Si ce n'est qu'un rêve…_ Merlin répondit au baiser avec tendresse tandis qu'Arthur se positionnait au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Arthur murmura :

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, Merlin. Et…

Merlin leva soudain une main tandis que son regard virait à l'or. Il s'écarta du corps d'Arthur, saisit Excalibur et la tira de son fourreau puis se releva. Morgane se relevait, la main sur sa tête.

-Qui l'eut cru… dit-elle. Le roi et son valet partageant une relation si… atypique.

Merlin fixait la Grande Prêtresse, la garde d'Excalibur serrée contre lui.

-N'étiez-vous pas mourant, mon cher frère, agonisant grâce à Mordred ?

-Je l'étais, confirma le roi. Mais Merlin m'a sauvé.

-Comme toujours… grinça la sorcière. Ne vas-tu jamais me laisser en paix, Emrys ?

-Suis-je seulement cela à vos yeux, Morgane ? Un ennemi mortel ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme étincelèrent de colère retenue.

-Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de…

Merlin buta sur les mots, hésitant à révéler cela à Arthur. Mais puisqu'ils entendaient les pensées de l'autre, alors il savait déjà.

-Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de ce que nous avons vécu à Camelot, avant Morgause ?

-Si, je m'en souviens, Merlin. Et je me souviens aussi que tu as tenté de m'empoisonner.

-Parce que c'était la seule option pour lever le sort que vous portiez.

-A ce moment-là, tu ne m'aimais déjà plus, je le savais.

-Vous n'étiez plus la même.

-Tu m'as condamnée, comme tu as condamné tous ceux que je hais aujourd'hui.

Son regard passa du bleu à l'or mais Merlin fut plus rapide. Il contra le sort destiné à Arthur.

-Il y'a eu assez de massacres comme cela, fit-il en s'avançant. Assez de sang répandu. Votre ère est terminée, Morgane. Je me sens responsable de ce que vous êtes devenue.

Il l'attrapa à la taille.

-Et je suis celui qui doit vous arrêter.

Il pointa Excalibur contre le ventre de la Grande Prêtresse.

-Je suis une Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion. Aucune lame de mortel ne peut me tuer.

Merlin enfonça l'arme dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui s'affaissa entre ses bras.

-Ça n'en est pas une.

Il la fixa, dans les yeux tandis qu'elle lui adressait un regard empli de douleur et de stupeur.

-Forgée dans le souffle du dragon, comme la vôtre.

Il retira la lame du ventre de Morgane. Celle-ci s'effondra, morte. Puis il se tourna vers Arthur.

-Grâce à toi la paix va enfin régner.

-Sûrement.

Merlin tendit l'épée à son propriétaire.

-Non. Elle a assez fait couler de sang comme cela. Je veux que tu la mettes dans un lieu sûr, où nous pourrons la retrouver si jamais nous avons besoin de son grand pouvoir. Parce qu'elle est puissante, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle peut tuer les vivants et les morts.

-Elle aurait pu te tuer, alors ?

-En effet. Mais…

-J'ai tout entendu, Merlin. Je ne voyais pas mais j'entendais.

Il l'attira à lui et caressa sa joue sans cesser de fouiller son regard.

-Et non, tu n'es pas couard. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres tandis que Merlin ne savait que faire. Arthur accentua le baiser et finalement, le jeune magicien céda pour l'accompagner.

-Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il lorsque sa bouche fut libre.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Sans doute depuis longtemps mais je me mettais des œillères.

Il lui sourit. Merlin sourit en retour.

-Et toi ?

-Sûrement depuis que Freya est morte.

-Qui est Freya ?

Une lueur énigmatique passa dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant puis avança vers le lac. Arrivé devant, tandis qu'Arthur avançait dans son dos, il leva son poing dans laquelle il enserrait l'épée vers le ciel. A cet instant, la surface du lac se fendit et une jeune fille à la peau de lait, aux yeux chocolat et à l'ample chevelure ébène sortit des flots.

-Bonjour Merlin, murmura-t-elle.

-Bonjour Freya.

Arthur se posta aux côtés de son valet.

-C'est la fille maudite… fit le roi.

-Et aujourd'hui, elle est la Dame du Lac, continua Merlin.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Je crois que tu devrais la garder, déclara le magicien en tendant l'épée à Freya.

-Elle sera en lieu sûr, crois-moi.

Pris d'un instinct étrange, comme une sorte de jalousie, Arthur saisit la main de son valet qui tourna un regard mi-amusé, mi-incrédule vers lui.

-Merlin ?

Il tourna la tête vers Freya.

-Sois heureux. »

Et elle s'enfonça dans le lac. Bientôt, tout ce que l'on vit, ce fut la lame d'Excalibur qui brillait de mille feux au centre du Lac d'Avalon et la silhouette de deux hommes, main dans la main, heureux d'être ensemble, qui fixait le Lac, sous un magnifique coucher de soleil.


	3. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, Newt

**Bon, vous l'aurez compris au titre, je pense, voici le premier OS Bonus de cette série, c'est donc un crossover Merlin/Fantastic Beasts : The Crimes of Grindelwald.**

 **La question est donc : Et si Newt Scamander était un descendant de Merlin ?**

 **DISCLAIMER : Je préfère les noms de la VO de Fantastic Beasts (en particulier pour Norbert et Croyance), dans cet OS j'emploierai donc Newt Scamander pour Norbert Dragonneau ainsi que Credence Barebone pour Croyance Bellebosse.** **ATTENTION SPOILER DES CRIMES DE GRINDELWALD !!!!!!!!** **FB ainsi que Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

« Il sait qui tu étais quand tu es né ! Pas qui _tu es_ !

Credence tourna un regard désolé vers Nagini.

\- J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour découvrir ça.

\- Je t'en prie !

Le jeune homme s'avançait vers les flammes bleues, le regard déterminé mais soumis. Nagini le fixait impuissante.

-N'y va pas…

-Je suis désolé.

Et il s'élança dans le feu. Grindelwald l'accueillit, les bras ouverts, comme un père accueillerait un fils longtemps cherché. Nagini, elle, ne bougeait, continuant de fixer le garçon, atterrée. Si un bras ne l'avait pas tirée de là, elle aurait sûrement péri dans les flammes. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque l'on la traîna dans un transplanage.

-Tout va bien ? interrogea une voix masculine.

Elle hocha la tête en reconnaissant le jeune homme au manteau bleu. Partout, il y'avait ces flammes incandescentes et mortelles qui semblaient impossible à contrer. Newt cherchait un sort qui pourrait les faire disparaître. Mais aucun de ceux qu'il connaissait semblait assez puissant. Next n'était pas un guerrier, loin de là et s'il n'avait pas été contraint, il n'aurait pas pris part à cette guerre qui commençait en ce jour.

-Comment allons-nous les éteindre ? interrogea Thésée à ses côtés, comme lisant dans ses pensées.

-Je n'en sais rien… avoua le mazoologiste.

-Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un dragon, fit la voix chevrotante de Nicholas Flamel.

-Un dragon, rien que ça ? ironisa Thésée. Je crois qu'on n'a guère le temps d'en chercher un.

-C'est la seule chose qui pourrait éteindre cette magie. La magie des dragons est très puissante, mister Scamander. D'autant plus que votre frère est un spécialiste des animaux fantastiques.

-Ne me regarde pas comme cela ! s'insurgea l'intéressé en voyant le regard de son frère. Je n'ai pas de dragons dans ma valise !

-J'espère bien, petit frère.

-Vous pourriez en appeler un, Newton.

-Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire !

-Vous trouverez la langue des dragons au fond de vous, mister Scamander.

Newt fixa le vieillard, essayant de cacher son hébétude. Lui, appeler un dragon ? Et de quelle manière ? Les dragons sont des bêtes libres et dangereuses, comment voulait-il qu'il réussisse quoi que ce soit de ce genre ?

-Newt ?

Le jeune mazoologiste tourna la tête vers son frère.

-Tu ne crois pas que je peux le faire, si ?

Thésée lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

-Mais…

-Tu as calmé un lion géant en plein Paris…

-Un Zhowou.

-Peu importe. Tu l'as calmé avec un hochet, Newt. Je suis sûr que tu en est capable.

-Whoo.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais fait de compliments.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer.

Thésée lui sourit.

-Tu peux le faire, petit frère.

Newt déglutit. Très bien, pensa-t-il. A nous deux, langue des dragons. Newt ferma les yeux.

-Prenez votre temps, Newton, fit Flamel.

-Pas trop non plus, c'est pas que je suis pressé, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

Newt déglutit. En plus de l'alchimiste, de son frère et de la Maledictus, il fallait que Jacob et Tina soient là, eux aussi, pour le voir échouer lamentablement. Franchement, un dragon !

-Allez, Newton, tu peux le faire.

Thésée se pencha vers son frère.

-Je le sais, chuchota-t-il.

Newt ferma à nouveau les yeux, sentant ceux des autres sur lui. Il sentait aussi l'étrange froideur des flammes bleues qui commençaient à lécher le sol, brûlant tout sur son passage. Il chercha au fond de lui, comme lui avait dit de faire Nicholas Flamel. Il sentit soudain quelque chose, enfoui en lui, remonter le long de son échine et sans qu'il ne sache d'où lui venait ces mots, il prononça :

- _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_

A l'instant où il prononça ces quelques mots, Newt s'effondra sur le sol.

-Newt !

Il sentit les mains de Tina qui l'agrippaient. Ils échangèrent un regard. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus qu'eux.

-Les gars ! fit Jacob, les faisant revenir à la réalité.

Le Moldu pointait le ciel du doigt. De derrière les flammes bleues, un dragon surgit. Newt se releva. La bête était colossale. Newt n'en avait jamais vu de tel. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les Magyar à Pointes pouvaient être si gros.

-Tu m'as appelé, jeune sorcier.

-Vous… vous parlez ? s'étouffa Newt.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pouvez éteindre ces flammes ?

-Si tu me le demandes.

Newt ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes pour que les mots lui viennent de nouveau.

- _O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon su katerkheo deuro !_

L'animal inclina la tête et prit son envol. L'instant d'après, il crachait ses flammes rougeoyantes sur celles bleues de Grindelwald. Newt, lui, se sentait vidé de toute énergie, comme s'il avait passé toute une journée à lancer des sorts. Il se laissa tomber par terre, épuisé.

-Ne me demandez pas plus, j'en serais incapable… murmura-t-il, la tête lui tournant.

-Tu rigoles ? fit Tina. Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Elle a raison, fit Thésée. Tu nous as tous sauvés !

Newt rattrapa son Niffleur qui passait par là, un objet entre les doigts. Le jeune mazoologiste le récupéra.

-C'est le pacte de sang de Dumbledore et Grindelwald, fit-il. Bravo, p'tit gars.

Le Niffleur se blottit contre son maître. Thésée et Tina fixaient toujours Newt. Ce dernier serra soudainement son frère dans ses bras.

-Tu vois. J'ai choisi mon camp.

Thésée le serra plus fort. Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, c'est Tina qui se jeta dans les bras du jeune sorcier, plus déconcerté que jamais.

-Tu es un héros, tu sais.

-Ah… ah… bon.

Elle lui sourit. A cet instant, le dragon se posa devant eux.

-Le feu est éteint.

-Merci. Vous nous avez tous sauvés, lança Newt.

-C'est toi qui l'as fait, jeune sorcier, car sans toi, je ne serais pas là.

-J'ai… j'ai une question…

-Je t'écoute, fit le dragon avec une sorte de sourire.

-Pourquoi m'obéissez-vous, je veux dire… vous êtes un dragon. Vous êtes libre.

-Et toi tu es un Seigneur des Dragons. Je ne peux te désobéir, comme je ne peux désobéir à tes prédécesseurs.

\- La langue des Dragons est-elle comme le Fourchelang ?

-Plus ou moins, jeune sorcier. Mais celle que tu parles est bien plus puissante. Le Fourchelang est une magie des descendants de Salazar Serpentard, celle des dragons est possédée par les descendants de Merlin.

Et sur ce, le dragon s'envola, laissant Newt abasourdi.

- _Merlin ?!_

Il échangea un regard avec Thésée.

-Merlin a eu une relation proscrite avec Freya, la Dame du Lac, expliqua Flamel. De leur union est sûrement né un enfant. Qui a perpétré sa lignée. Merlin était le dernier Seigneur des Dragons, le fils du seul ayant survécu au massacre d'Uther Pendragon, la Grande Purge. Vous êtes les descendants de Merlin.

Les deux frères se fixèrent, abasourdis.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Moi non plus, murmura Newt.

-Attendez, Merlin l'Enchanteur a existé ?

Tous les sorciers se tournèrent vers Jacob.

-Oui. C'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, expliqua Newt.

-Et le roi Arthur ?

-Également.

Jacob lança un de ses cris dont il avait le secret. Mais très vite, il s'assombrit. Queenie n'était pas avec eux.

-Vous croyez que c'est fini ? demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix.

-Oh non… ça vient juste de commencer, » répondit Newt.

 **Voilà pour ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou vos questions (pour de futurs OS) en review !**


	4. Révélations au clair de lune

**Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui de Et Si..., j'avoue qu'il est un peu long pour une OS mais toutes les parties que j'ai écrites me semblent importantes. J'espère que ce One Shot vous plaira.**

 ** _Titre : Révélations au clair de lune_**

 ** _Episode : Révélations au clair de lune…Et si Merlin révélait son secret à Arthur ? SE4E6_**

 ** _Pairing : bromance Merthur_**

 ** _Résumé : Merlin a toujours voulu révéler sa vraie nature à Arthur. Alors quand la mort vient le titiller, il se dit que c'est peut être le bon moment._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : Merlin _ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que m'en inspirer pour écrire cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

OOooOO

La lumière de la lune filtrait doucement entre les hauts arbres de la forêt. Au coin d'un feu dont les flammes faiblissaient un peu, deux silhouettes, l'une assise, se tenant droite, l'autre allongée contre un tronc d'arbre, se dessinaient. L'homme assis avait sûrement un peu plus que la vingtaine, arborait des cheveux blonds et un regard bleu de lin qui brillait à la lumière de la flamme vacillante du feu qu'il alimentait en retournant les buches avec son épée. Il portait une armure ornée de gravures par-dessus une chemise rouge. Il semblait particulièrement musclé, témoin d'un entraînement au combat quotidien. L'autre, était un jeune garçon du même âge, grand et dégingandé. Son visage pâle, dont la blancheur était accentuée par la lumière de la lune, était percé de deux yeux saphir. Son front et ses cheveux noirs perlaient de sueur et il se tenait la poitrine d'une main, respirant lentement, comme pour se ménager, tandis qu'on distinguait sous ses doigts, une tache plus sombre que sa chemise bleue. L'autre arrêta de remuer les cendres et tourna un regard soucieux vers lui.

« Ils doivent travailler leur colère, murmura le brun, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ils l'ont fait. Sur toi.

Le brun se mit à rire nerveusement tandis que l'autre s'approchait de lui et levait doucement la chemise pour contempler une blessure suppurante.

-J'ai vu pire, fit le blond.

-Où ça, sur un mort ?

-Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, Merlin. Ne sois pas si couard.

Le dénommé Merlin jeta un regard sur l'autre, un regard qui semblait signifier « Même toi, tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis ».

-Arthur… je vis avec un médecin depuis des années…

Celui qui semblait être Arthur lui lança un regard suppliant mais Merlin continua.

-J'ai vu des tas de blessures, reprit ce dernier, je sais reconnaître quand elles sont graves.

Et de grave, l'air d'Arthur l'était. Le silence plongea sur le roi et son serviteur.

-Si je mourais, diriez-vous que je suis un héros ? interrogea Merlin, l'air sérieux.

-Probablement.

-Mais tant que je vivrais, je serais un couard ?

-C'est ainsi, on t'apporte la gloire quand tu n'es plus sur Terre pour l'apprécier.

Merlin grimaça de nouveau, mais pas à cause des paroles de son maître. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, il sentait que sa magie disparaissait peu à peu, comme si elle lui annonçait l'inéluctable.

-Arthur… si je devais mourir…

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Merlin ! le coupa vivement Arthur. Je te l'interdis !

-Il y'a hélas des ordres que je ne peux exécuter, Arthur, murmura Merlin, en souriant et en fermant peu à peu les yeux, épuisé. Même vous, vous ne sauriez m'interdire de mourir…

-Merlin…

Le roi saisit les deux mains de son valet. En cet instant, il se fichait bien des convenances, du fait que leur amitié ne devrait pas être. Merlin était et serait toujours son ami, que les règles soient d'accord ou non !

-Si je dois mourir, reprit le jeune homme, imperturbable, je veux…

-Tu ne saurais vouloir quoi que ce soit, Merlin. Tu es un serviteur.

Merlin rouvrit les yeux, plongea son regard dans celui du roi, étonnement grave. Il savait qu'Arthur cachait son inquiétude derrière ses paroles en apparence dévalorisantes. Il avait l'habitude et le lisait mieix que personne.

-Pour une fois dans votre vie, Arthur, _écoutez-moi_.

Arthur se figea en entendant les accents de supplications dans la voix de Merlin. Son regard grave, sa voix suppliante… Arthur frémit. _Je ne te perdrai pas_ , songea-t-il. _Parce que si jamais je perdais mon meilleur et seul ami, alors je serais affreusement seul._ Merlin toussa avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je… je voudrais que vous sachiez cela.

Mais à présent qu'il était tout prêt de révéler son secret au roi, Merlin hésitait. Était-ce le moment ? Et si jamais il survivait, car en lui restait un petit bout d'espoir de ne pas mourir, qu'est-ce qui résulterait de cette révélation ? Merlin savait qu'Arthur ne le tuerait pas, pas maintenant puisque de toutes manières, il allait très certainement mourir mais si jamais il ne mourrait pas ? Est-ce qu'Arthur serait si clément ? _Pitié… je ne veux pas mourir des mains de mon meilleur ami…_ Et puis que penserait-il de lui ? Qu'il n'eût jamais eu confiance en lui alors que Merlin aurait remis sa vie entre ses mains ? Qu'il était un traître, uniquement là, à Camelot, pour le tuer ? Qu'il était un allié de Morgane ? Arthur se sentirait-il trahi ? Merlin saisit sa tête à deux mains, dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu ses sombres pensées. _Je ne veux pas mourir…_

-Merlin ? Merlin, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu me fais peur…

Merlin tourna la tête vers son maître. Il semblait réellement inquiet. Comment pouvait-il vouloir le tuer ? Pourtant… la magie avait tué son père, et la blessure était encore à vif…

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de vous le dire, Arthur, murmura le sorcier.

-Me dire quoi, Merlin ?

Merlin fixa son meilleur ami un instant, cherchant dans son regard… que cherchait-il exactement ? S'il se doutait de ce qu'il allait lui révéler ? La peur ? La haine ? Mais tout ce qu'il trouva en fouillant son regard, ce fut la curiosité et toujours cette inquiétude. Merlin laissa tomber sa tête mollement contre le tronc d'arbre, ferma les yeux, ce qu'Arthur dut interpréter comme une démonstration de sa faiblesse physique.

-Les révélations peuvent attendre demain matin, Merlin, il faut que tu te reposes.

-Arthur…

-Il faut que tu te reposes, répéta le roi, têtu.

-Je suis un sorcier, Arthur.

Le jeune roi se figea dans son action, laissa retomber la couverture qu'il voulait déposer sur le corps malade de son valet. Il la récupéra, incapable de penser et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui le fixait, semblant attendre une réponse.

-Arrête de profaner de telles sottises, Merlin !

-C'est la vérité, continua le valet.

Arthur posa une main tremblante sur le front de Merlin, front qui était bouillant et mouillé de sueur.

-Tu as de la fièvre et tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Arthur…

-Chut.

Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme.

-Repose-toi.

 _Il me pense si idiot qu'il ne me croit pas_ , songea Merlin. Mais il ferma les yeux et reposa la tête sur la buche, vaincu.

-Attends.

Arthur le souleva un peu et se cala dans son dos.

-Arthur… vous n'avez pas à faire cela…

-Bien au contraire. Tu t'occupes de moi tout le temps. Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille.

Merlin leva les yeux vers son roi.

-Tu es mon seul ami, Merlin, le seul en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle. Tu prends soin de ma personne et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas être un sorcier. Maintenant dors.

Merlin ferma les yeux, sachant qu'Arthur l'interpréterait comme une obéissance de sa part. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas pleurer. Arthur ne le croyait pas. Jamais il n'accepterait la magie, la blessure qu'il avait laissé dans son cœur, en se faisant avoir par Morgane lorsqu'il avait tenté de sauver Uther était encore trop à vif pour qu'Arthur croie en la bonté des sorciers. C'était une chance que Merlin soit brûlant de fièvre. Si jamais Arthur découvrait que ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai… Merlin mourrait de la main de son roi. Il sentit qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être différentes… Arthur et lui seraient de bons amis. Mais le Destin les avait forgés ainsi, fils du roi qui détestait la magie et plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre. Jamais.

Vaincu par la tristesse et par la douleur, Merlin finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

OOooOO

C'est la chaleur qui l'entourait disparaissant d'un coup qui réveilla Merlin. Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais quand les bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent retentir dans la quiétude de la forêt, Merlin fut parfaitement réveillé. Avec un grognement d'inconfort, le sorcier se redressa péniblement.

Arthur faisait face à quinze hommes en arme. Déjà, cinq étaient morts, aux pieds du roi. Celui-ci fit tournoyer son épée, en posture défensive.

 _Il ne les battra jamais tous,_ pensa Merlin.

Et son rôle, son destin, était de protéger Arthur. Même blessé. Merlin se redressa parfaitement tandis qu'Arthur tuait un autre brigand. Merlin tendit une main devant lui et sa voix retentit, claire et grave à la fois, dans le silence de la forêt, troublé par les coups d'épées des combattants, ses yeux devinrent dorés, tandis que l'ensemble des adversaires du roi étaient projetés en arrière. Leurs têtes heurtèrent les arbres alentour tandis qu'Arthur se tournait vers son valet. Celui-ci rejetait la tête en arrière, l'air essoufflé.

-Partez, Arthur. Ils sont assommés et c'est vous qu'ils veulent. Vous avez le temps de fuir.

Arthur attrapa le bras de Merlin qui se dégagea.

-Allez-y sans moi. Je vais vous retarder.

-Merlin…

Le regard de son valet le dissuada de quoi que ce soit. Un instant, il eut peur de lui, comme s'il redoutait qu' _il_ lui fasse _quelque chose_. Mais Merlin était incapable de lui faire du mal, Arthur le savait. Puis finalement, il murmura :

-Et toi ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Il y'avait tant de détermination dans sa voix qu'Arthur le crut. En cet instant, c'était un autre Merlin qu'il voyait. Pas l'idiot maladroit et sarcastique, non, mais le jeune homme courageux, loyal et noble. Arthur lui adressa un dernier regard, murmura quelque chose comme « je saurais m'en souvenir » et partit en courant.

Une nouvelle fois, Merlin laissa retomber sa tête sur le tronc d'arbre, son regard rivé sur les brigands. Il devrait être prêt à les affronter quand ils bougeraient.

OOooOO

Arthur devait dire que la magie qui avait repoussé les brigands était totalement bienvenue. Parce qu'Arthur savait que c'était de la magie. Mais où pouvait bien être le sorcier qui les avait tirés de ce mauvais pas ?

Arthur s'arrêta subitement de courir.

 _Se pouvait-il que… ?_

Non, bien sûr que non.

Ce serait irréel.

Impossible.

Inconcevable.

 _Non_.

Pourtant, le doute subsistait.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Et son cœur, en cet instant, il battait la chamade, non pas à cause de sa course effrénée mais par cette potentielle révélation, ce truc qu'il ne pouvait pas croire, qu'il ne _voulait_ pas croire.

Arthur se retourna. Se mit à courir en sens inverse. Il saurait. Coûte que coûte.

Un des brigands bougea. Avec difficulté, Merlin s'appuya sur sa main, l'autre contre sa blessure qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr, puis il se redressa. Un instant, il vacilla sur ses deux pieds, sentant que ses jambes allaient se dérober mais il parvint à faire quelques pas en avant et s'appuya contre un arbre, reprenant difficilement son souffle. En plus d'avoir une plaie infectée, voire surinfectée, la chute lui avait brisé quelques côtes et Merlin n'avait pas la force, physique ou magique, de les soigner. Il lui restait à peine quelques ressources pour pouvoir affronter les brigands.

Il était si faible qu'il n'entendit pas les buissons bouger derrière lui, ni ne vit la tête blonde qui l'observait, bien dissimulée derrière l'arbre.

En revanche, Merlin vit les brigands se redresser peu à peu. Il lâcha son arbre et s'avança, au centre de la clairière. Bientôt, il fut encerclé des brigands. Il leva une main, les faisant s'arrêter d'avancer, surpris du geste.

-Si j'étais vous, j'arrêterais d'avancer.

-Et pourquoi cela, gringalet ?

-Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air, riposta Merlin.

 _Ne joue pas au plus malin, Merlin,_ songea Arthur avec inquiétude. _Tu es blessé et faible._

Les brigands, eux, avaient éclaté de rire, avant de faire un pas de plus vers lui.

-Un pas de plus et vous le regretterez amèrement, avertit le valet.

Manifestement, ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux. Merlin fit un signe de tête, son regard vira à l'or et l'instant d'après, les brigands étaient collés au sol, incapable de bouger. Merlin avait le poing fermé, le regard déterminé, il faisait presque peur.

 _Non. Non,_ songea Arthur. _C'est impossible, je rêve… ou je cauchemarde._

Il se pinça. Il sentait tout à fait son corps.

-Non… gémit-il.

Comment Merlin avait-il pu lui cacher ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas cru, hier soir ? Comment son valet pouvait-il être un sorcier, un être vil, un…

Arthur arrêta sa réflexion, là. Merlin n'était _pas_ un monstre. Il ne saurait penser cela.

 _Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il appris la magie ? Pourquoi ?_

A présent, il toisait les dix brigands, l'air à la fois las, fatigué, et pourtant fort et puissant. Arthur sentait presque la magie qui s'emparer de son corps.

 _Comment peut-il être si puissant ? Depuis combien de temps la pratique-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il me cache sa nature depuis le début ? Depuis qu'il est à Camelot ? Combien le savent, combien l'ont deviné ? Suis-je si aveugle ?_

-Mais qui es-tu ? rugit le brigand. Tu ne saurais être plus puissant que Morgane…

-Vous faites erreur.

La voix de Merlin était si déterminée, son poing toujours serré, pourtant il tremblait comme une feuille. _Sûrement son enchantement qui l'épuise…_ songea Arthur, l'air malheureux. _Comment peux-tu me faire cela, Merlin ? J'avais confiance en toi ! J'avais… confiance en toi._

-Il y'a un homme qu'elle a toujours craint, continua Merlin, tandis que la sueur perlait son front, que son autre main agrippait son flanc plus fermement, qu'il grimaçait aussi.

-Emrys… murmura le brigand.

Merlin rouvrit le poing. Les brigands se mirent aussitôt debout.

-C'est toi ?

Il acquiesça. Arthur, lui, manquait d'air. En plus d'être sorcier… son valet… ne pouvait être celui que Morgane craignait le plus…

-Je ne suis pas un assassin, contrairement à Morgane, fit Merlin, le regard impénétrable. Je ne veux pas votre mort, ni celle d'aucun homme. Mais attaquez vous à Arthur et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux saphir.

-Pourquoi lui voues-tu une si grande loyauté ?

-Parce que j'ai foi en le monde qu'il va construire.

Arthur tomba à genoux. _Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompé ? Les sorciers ne sont-ils pas tous mauvais ?_

-Il te tuerait s'il savait.

-J'en suis conscient, répondit Merlin et Arthur vit de la tristesse dans son regard.

 _Pardon Merlin, pardon… je t'en prie, pardonne-moi si je ne t'ai pas prouvé que tu pouvais me faire confiance…_

Une larme roulait sur sa joue. Une autre suivit bientôt, puis une autre et pendant qu'il pleurait silencieusement, Merlin continuait de discuter avec les brigands.

-Et tu continues de le servir ?

-Oui.

La voix de Merlin ne flanchait pas alors que son corps continuait d'être secoué de spasmes.

-Arthur est mon destin, le protéger est ma raison d'être.

 _Oh, Merlin…_ Il semblait à Arthur n'avoir jamais tant pleuré de sa vie.

-Mais au-delà de cela, il est mon ami et je ne saurais le laisser mourir. C'est pourquoi, si vous le touchez, je vous tuerais sans hésitation.

Arthur vit de la peur dans les yeux des brigands.

-Tu pourrais le faire, là, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis pas Morgane. Partez, à présent, je vous laisse la vie sauve. Mais ne touchez pas à Arthur. Je le saurais et vous ressentirez mon courroux.

Celui qui semblait diriger les autres s'inclina :

-Nous nous en souviendrons, Emrys.

-Partez.

Il fit un signe de tête et le brigand et ses hommes disparurent plus loin dans la forêt. Toujours en larmes, Arthur n'osait bouger. A cet instant, Merlin s'effondra sur le sol.

-MERLIN !

OOooOO

Quand Merlin revint à lui, quelqu'un appliquait un linge sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils et perçut comme un soupir de soulagement. Il était seul quand il était tombé, non ? Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Je vous avais dit de partir ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Arthur, au-dessus de lui.

Sa tête reposait sur les genoux du roi. Il tenta de se redresser et Arthur l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son torse. Merlin scruta son regard. Celui-ci semblait désolé. Triste et désolé et les yeux du roi étaient rouges.

-Arthur ? Tout va bien ?

L'intéressé baissa la tête. Merlin tourna la tête pour avoir le regard du roi dans sa ligne de mire mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Arthur ? répéta-t-il. Vous vous sentez bien ?

Le roi daigna enfin le regarder. Une larme roulait sur sa joue. Merlin ne savait que faire. Pourquoi le roi pleurait-il ?

-Pourquoi est-ce à moi que j'en veux ? murmura le roi. C'est pourtant toi qui me faisais des cachotteries.

Merlin se figea. C'était donc cela. Arthur n'était jamais parti, il l'avait vu. Il baissa la tête à son tour.

-Je sais que je me suis mal comporté avec toi, Merlin… je regrette de ne pas avoir mérité ta confiance.

Le valet releva la tête, la vue embrouillée par les larmes, le cœur gros, les émotions prenant le dessus sur lui.

-Non, fit-il, la voix tremblante. J'aurais dû vous le dire depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Ils se fixaient, tous deux pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Vous m'auriez fait décapiter !

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, répliqua le roi, d'une voix triste.

-Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans cette situation.

-C'était ça qui te tracassait ? s'étonna le roi.

Merlin haussa les épaules, ce qui fit rire nerveusement le roi. Bientôt, Merlin l'imitait. Finalement, quand leur rire se fut tari, Arthur murmura :

-On dirait que rien n'a changé…

-Je suis toujours le même, Arthur. Je n'ai pas changé.

-Et je ne veux pas que tu changes, Merlin.

Le jeune homme accusa le coup, sans comprendre. Arthur ne semblait pas en colère, juste… blessé. A cette pensée, le sorcier se sentit coupable et il baissa de nouveau la tête.

-Merlin… je ne parviens pas à comprendre… pourquoi as-tu appris la magie ? Depuis combien de temps la pratiques-tu ? Et pourquoi Morgane te craint-elle tant ?

Le sorcier resta silencieux une minute, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Arthur le vit fermer les yeux, comme pour retenir de nouvelles larmes.

-Je ne l'ai pas apprise.

-Merlin… cesse de mentir, je t'en prie…

La voix du roi était emplie de trémolos.

-Je ne veux pas croire que je ne peux plus te faire confiance…

-C'est la vérité, Arthur.

Celle de Merlin n'était guère plus assurée.

-Je suis né avec cette faculté. Je déplaçais des objets alors même que je ne prononçais un mot. J'ai toujours su utiliser la magie, elle est en moi. Et elle est destinée à vous protéger. C'est la seule raison de ma venue sur Terre.

Arthur contempla son valet un instant, guettant quoi que ce soit qui assurerait le contraire de ses dires dans ses yeux, mais les saphirs que le sorcier possédait étaient on ne peut plus sincères, on ne peut plus vrais.

-Quant à Morgane… elle me craint parce que je suis le plus grands d'entre nous tous.

-Toi ?

-Je sais que cela vous paraît incroyable, Arthur, mais je suis le plus grand sorcier qui ait un jour marché sur cette Terre.

-Alors… toutes ces fois où tu t'es fait passer pour un idiot… c'était pour dissimuler la vérité ? De discréditer ?

Il hocha la tête en grimaçant. Arthur avait momentanément oublié sa blessure. _Quel piètre ami, je fais…_

-Et vous, Arthur…

La voix du sorcier le tira de ses pensées.

-… vous êtes la seconde face de la pièce que je forme.

-Pardon ?

-Nous sommes destinés à agir ensemble, pour tous. Vous êtes le Roi qui Fut et qui Sera et mon rôle consiste à vous épauler et à surveiller vos arrières pendant que vous construirez Albion.

-La terre d'égalité…

-Oui.

Arthur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et il recevait bien trop d'informations d'un seul coup.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Il se leva, laissa retomber la tête de Merlin sur le sol et s'éloigna dans la forêt, ignorant le regard triste de son valet.

Merlin regarda Arthur s'éloigner, le cœur gros. S'il perdait son meilleur ami à cause de son secret… bien sûr il comprendrait la réaction d'Arthur mais il doutait qu'il y survive. Déjà faible, si le roi ne lui pardonnait pas, Merlin ne le supporterait sûrement pas.

Il se détestait pour n'avoir pas fait confiance à Arthur plus tôt, il se détestait pour lui avoir révélé de cette manière. Il se détestait pour être faible à ce point, pour toutes ces choses-là, pour pleurer encore parce qu'Arthur était sûrement en train de décider de son sort, de…

Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il ne _voulait plus_ penser.

Il se laissa aller aux douces vapeurs du sommeil qui le happaient. Ici, au moins, il ne se torturerait plus.

OOooOO

Quand Arthur revint vers leur camp improvisé, Merlin était allongé par terre, immobile. Le cœur du roi s'emballa et il se précipita vers son ami, prit son pouls. Il laissa échapper un long soupir en sentant le cœur du sorcier battre avec une certaine vigueur. _Tiens… C'est étrange._ Arthur se retourna pour couvrir son ami qui restait tout de même très froid. Quand il chercha le visage de Merlin, celui-ci le contemplait. Ils échangèrent une œillade silencieuse, s'excusant l'un l'autre, mentalement, tout en sachant qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas. Mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux.

-Comment te sens-tu ? interrogea le roi, fébrile.

Il savait que le sujet était sur leurs lèvres à tous deux, mais il ne voulait pas l'aborder le premier. Il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau, immédiatement.

-Mieux, je crois. Je… ma magie… elle me maintient en vie et elle me donne des forces…

Il avait baissé la tête mais la releva en terminant sa phrase, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Arthur.

-De nombreuses fois, j'ai voulu vous le dire, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose m'en empêchait. Will… votre père… Morgane… vos réflexions devant moi…

Au regard qu'il lui lança, Arthur devina que les réflexions en question l'avaient sûrement blessé. _Désolé_ , s'excusa-t-il en silence.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayé de me faire accepter la magie ?

-Parce que je voulais que vous le fassiez, si vous le faisiez, en connaissance de cause. De bon cœur. Pas de manière soumise ou je ne sais quoi.

Arthur ne lâchait plus son regard.

-Tu ne m'as donc jamais ensorcelé ?

-Non.

La réponse était sincère, Arthur le sentait.

-Mais si besoin en eut été, pour votre protection, je l'aurais fait.*

-Je ne comprends pas ton dévouement, Merlin. Les sorciers me détestent.

-Vous êtes mon ami, Arthur. Du moins, vous l'étiez.

-Je le suis toujours. En tout cas, tu…

Arthur ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Merlin se contenta de le regarder.

-Au début, je vous trouvais arrogant et prétentieux, imbu de vous-même et crétin.

-Je m'en souviens, oui, fit Arthur avec une grimace.

-Quand Kilgharrah…

-Kilgharrah ? répéta Arthur, sans comprendre.

-Le dragon qui vivait dans vos cachots.

-Attends, tu as parlé à des dragons?!

-Mieux que ça, mais là n'est pas la question.

-Tu as raison.

-Donc, reprit Merlin, quand le dragon m'a dit que mon destin était de vous aider à devenir roi…

-Tu n'étais pas spécialement ravi.

-Non. Je lui ai même dit que si des gens voulaient vous tuer, qu'ils le fassent, que je pourrais même les aider.

-Tu me détestais à ce point ?

Arthur sentit un léger pincement au cœur quand Merlin hocha la tête.

-Pourtant tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Oui. Avec la magie.

-Grands dieux… s'exclama Arthur. -Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle pendant tant de temps ?

-Vous ne voyez et n'entendez que ce que vous voulez, Arthur.

Il y'avait comme du reproche dans sa voix.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru. J'aurais dû.

Il y'eut un instant de silence durant lequel Merlin ferma les yeux tout en grimaçant.

-Me parler t'épuise. Je devrais t'ordonner de te taire.

-Si je dois mourir, Arthur, je veux que vous sachiez tout.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures, fit tristement le roi, en posant une main sur celle de son valet.

Merlin lui sourit.

-Et après ? As-tu toujours la même opinion de moi ?

-Non, répondit Merlin. Avec le temps, j'ai compris que vous étiez quelqu'un de bon, de juste, de noble et l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai eu à rencontrer. Et ma volonté d'accomplir mon destin s'est transformé en amitié, en amitié pour vous. Aujourd'hui, je vous protège parce que vous êtes mon ami, Arthur. Et rien que pour cela. Ma magie, c'est dans votre intérêt que je l'utilise, seulement dans votre intérêt.

Arthur sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je le sais, Merlin ! Je le sais !

 _Au diable les convenances !_ songea le roi avec amertume.

Et il attira son valet dans une longue étreinte que lui rendit Merlin, en pleurant tout autant que lui.

Ce jour-là, dans la forêt, les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient les rires nerveux entrecoupés de petits sanglots que les deux amis échangeaient, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OOooOO

Quelques jours plus tard, un garçon brun aux côtés d'un blond se tenaient en haut des murailles de Camelot et tandis que le blond annonçait au peuple qui l'écoutait religieusement que la loi anti-magie était abolie, le brun souriait. Derrière eux, une jeune femme métisse souriait et regardait amoureusement le blond.

Le roi et son désormais Conseiller en Magie et Enchanteur de la Cour regardaient ce peuple qui les aimait tous deux et ils étaient fiers d'avoir accompli l'impossible.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en souriant.

Albion était née.

 ** _Les épisodes The Sword in the Stone sont le 12ème et le 13ème de la saison 4, ma fiction prenant source à un épisode antérieur, Merlin n'a donc pas ensorcelé Arthur pour le contraindre à fuir. Cette réponse négative n'est donc pas une erreur de ma part._**

 **J'espère que ce OS vous a plu !** **Bonne journée/soirée à tous !**


	5. Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela

**Hello, bon aujourd'hui on reste encore dans la reveal fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions de et si...**

 ** _Titre : Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?_**

 ** _Episode : Et si Arthur avait vu clair dans le jeu de Merlin ? SE2E9_**

 ** _Pairing : Merthur, Freylin_**

 ** _DICLAIMER : Merlin ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

OOooOO

Les gardes le tenaient fermement par les manches et Merlin sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Si jamais ils découvraient qu'il aidait Freya… tout d'abord, il finirait sur le bûcher et la jeune fille risquait de mourir et cela, Merlin ne se le pardonnerait jamais, bien qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de le faire.

On l'emmena dans une cellule, face au chasseur de sorcières qui le toisait de haut. Ce dernier lui prit le pichet qui contenait la nourriture volée à Arthur et en fit tomber le contenu sur le sol.

« Ce ne sont que les restes laissés par le prince, mentit Merlin de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Sait-il que tu lui voles sa nourriture ?

-Non… pas vraiment.

-Où tu emmenais cela ?

-Chez moi… pour mon dîner…

-C'est vrai ? demanda le chasseur en s'avançant un peu plus, menaçant. La druidesse que je recherche, l'as-tu vue ?

-Non.

-Tu sais la somme qu'elle représente pour moi ?

-Non.

-Elle vaut plus que ta propre vie. Je te pose la question à nouveau. As-tu vu la druidesse ?

-Non, répondit Merlin en soutenant son regard.

Le chasseur le repoussa, hors de lui et l'assit de force sur une chaise.

-Tenez-le, ordonna-t-il aux gardes. Je suis sûr que tu mens !

-Je ne mens pas ! riposta Merlin.

L'inquiétude lui broyait les entrailles. Pourtant, il continuait de fixer son interlocuteur.

-Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? s'écria le chasseur en le menaçant du poing.

-Aligh ! fit la voix d'Arthur qui surgit de derrière les cachots. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Nous venons de surprendre ce garçon avec des agissements suspects, Sire, répondit Aligh sans cesser de menacer Merlin.

-Merlin ? fit le prince, l'air tout à fait incrédule.

-Il pourrait héberger la fille et il va nous dire où… continua le chasseur de sorcières, le regard empli de haine à l'encontre de Merlin.

-Laissez-le tranquille, fit Arthur en le forçant à reculer. Merlin est mon serviteur et il a toute ma confiance.

Arthur aida Merlin à se relever, ce dernier recula vers le fond de la prison.

-Si vous avez un problème avec lui, vous venez à moi. Vous comprenez ?

-Sire… fit Aligh en s'inclinant.

Il se retira ensuite, accompagné des gardes.

-Merci, dit Merlin.

Arthur, lui, fixait les saucisses et les pilons de poulet sur le sol.

-Ah, fit Merlin en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est… pour vous garder en bonne forme.

-Tu veux dire par là que je suis obèse ?

-Non… enfin, pas encore.

-Je ne suis pas obèse !

-Vous voyez, le régime fonctionne !

Merlin allait partir quand Arthur le rattrapa par la manche et le força à le regarder, droit dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi la vérité, Merlin. Tu la couvres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Sire…

Merlin se sentait si mal à l'aise, face au regard soupçonneux du prince. Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le sien.

-Merlin…

-Arthur, je ne…

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? le coupa le prince.

Merlin resta muet un instant.

-Vous ne me demandez pas où elle se trouve ? Vous ne me faites pas arrêter pour trahison ?

-Non. Je te demande pourquoi tu fais cela.

Pourquoi le prince semblait-il, disons… peiné ? Merlin se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Quelle excuse pouvait-il avoir pour sauver une druidesse, une fille de la magie, une ennemie du royaume à part la vérité ?

-N'essaye pas de me mentir, Merlin. Dis-moi simplement la vérité.

-Si je vous le disais, vous me feriez tuer.

Arthur le fixa, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « je ne peux pas », Arthur ? s'impatienta Merlin. Vous avez pris un coup sur la tête pendant l'entrainement ou c'est naturel ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi !

-Désolé.

Merlin baissa la tête. Arthur se rapprocha de lui.

-Regarde-moi, Merlin.

Le jeune magicien n'en fit rien. Arthur fit une pression sur le menton de son serviteur qui fut bien obligé de lui obéir, un peu mal à l'aise face à ce soudain contact physique.

-Tu peux tout me dire, Merlin.

-Non, vous vous trompez…

Ils sentaient les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Merlin, je serais incapable de te faire tuer, même si je le voulais.

Le regard que lui lança Arthur le convainquit.

-Suivez-moi.

-Merlin…

-Je ne me défile pas, je veux juste être sûr qu'aucune oreille suspecte nous entende.

Merlin commença à marcher, Arthur sur ses talons.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Dans mes appartements ?

-Et Gaius ?

-Pas un problème.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent un instant en silence tandis que Merlin se rongeait les sangs, se demandant comment Arthur réagirait quand il lui dirait. _Je ne veux pas le perdre…_ songea-t-il avec anxiété. Il sentait le regard du prince sur son dos, ce qui le tendait encore plus.

Il entra néanmoins dans les appartements de Gaius qui fixa son pupille d'un air intrigué et ouvrit de plus grands yeux en voyant Arthur.

-Sire, fit le médecin en s'inclinant.

Merlin s'arrêta devant lui et répondit à sa question muette.

-Je crois que le moment est venu. Enfin… je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-Merlin…

-Je n'ai aucune autre excuse que la vérité. Arthur le saura si je mens.

-Merlin, qu'as-tu encore fait ?

Le jeune magicien le regarda d'un air à la fois désolé et réprobateur.

-Je vous en prie, Gaius, les choses sont assez difficiles comme cela.

Le vieil homme serra le plus jeune dans ses bras.

-Si jamais quelque chose devait arriver, Gaius… je serais heureux de vous avoir connu.

-Moi aussi, Merlin.

-Merlin ?

Le magicien se retourna vers le prince.

-Suivez-moi, fit simplement Merlin.

Il tint la porte de sa chambre ouverte et invita le prince à rentrer. Quand celui-ci fut à l'intérieur, le sorcier referma la porte sur eux.

-Heureusement que tu ne ranges pas mes appartements comme les tiens, fit Arthur en fixant le bazar ambiant.

Merlin lui sourit d'un air niais avant de rire nerveusement. Il balança quelques affaires sur le sol et désigna le petit lit de bois d'un geste de la main. Arthur s'exécuta et Merlin s'assit à côté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux, l'un continuant de promener son regard dans la pièce en désordre, l'autre se contentant de fixer un point invisible sur la porte comme si cela pouvait calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

-Alors ? interrogea Arthur d'une voix calme. Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour elle ?

Merlin prit une grande inspiration, se préparant au pire, puis tourna la tête vers le prince.

-Parce que cela pourrait être moi.

-Pardon ?

-Parce que cela pourrait être moi, répéta Merlin en fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bégaya Arthur.

Il savait au fond de lui ce qu'essayait de lui dire son valet. Il le sentait. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y croire, il voulait se laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme cela, pour ne pas entendre la vérité qu'il devinait derrière les paroles de Merlin.

-Arthur… vous savez ce que j'essaye de vous dire, au fond de vous, vous en êtes conscient.

Arthur plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme en face de lui tandis que son cœur s'emballait. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai. Merlin ne pouvait pas… Arthur ne pouvait être tombé… Pas un sorcier, non…

-Tu dis que cela pourrait être toi. Qu'est-ce qu'Aligh pourrait bien faire de quelqu'un comme toi, Merlin ?

-Ar… Arthur… je suis comme elle.

Merlin tremblait. Arthur avait désespérément envie de le rassurer, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son valet dans un état de détresse, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous deux en danger.

-Je suis un sorcier, lâcha finalement Merlin dans un souffle, à peine audible.

Arthur ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas de cela. _Quel fis indigne je fais pour mon père… Un homme et un sorcier de surcroît._ Et Arthur se sentait coupable de se sentir jaloux de cette fille que Merlin protégeait au péril de sa vie.

-Toi ? fut la seule chose qu'Arthur put dire.

-Regardez-moi, Arthur. Regardez-moi.

Arthur fixa son valet dans les yeux et il les vit devenir semblables à de l'or liquide et il vit aussi le livre se dirigeait avec une rapidité déconcertante dans les mains de Merlin. Et bizarrement, le prince n'avait pas peur, bizarrement, il trouvait les yeux du jeune sorcier hypnotisant et beaux, aussi, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, quand il faisait de la magie. _Je ne devrais pas…_ pensa Arthur.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda à nouveau Arthur tandis que Merlin fermait les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas choisi d'être magicien. Je suis né ainsi.

-Mais c'est impossible, la magie s'apprend…

-Pas pour moi. C'est la vérité, Arthur. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de formules pour déplacer les objets. J'ai toujours su le faire.

-Instinctivement ?

-Instinctivement, confirma Merlin.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu à Camelot ? Tu es plus en danger qu'à Ealdor ?

-Mon village commençait à se douter de quelque chose. C'est ma mère qui m'a envoyé chez Gaius, lui seul pouvait m'aider à maîtriser mes pouvoirs.

Il y'eut un long moment de silence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda finalement Merlin, sans oser le regarder.

Arthur tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le contempla un instant, réalisant que ce qu'il venait de dire ne changeait rien pour lui.

-Je ne sais pas, Merlin. J'hésite entre faire comme si je ne savais pas…

Merlin baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard du prince.

-… et t'accepter comme tu es.

Merlin releva vivement la tête.

-Vous ne me dénoncerez pas.

-Je te l'ai dit, Merlin, je suis incapable de te faire tuer.

-Pourquoi cela ?

Arthur ne répondit pas, détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas envie que Merlin sache pour son petit secret, surtout en ce moment, alors qu'il protégeait cette fille.

-Je vais t'aider à la faire sortir discrètement de Camelot.

-Quoi ?!

Arthur se leva.

-Ce soir, à dix heures, devant les cachots, tu me mèneras à cette jeune fille et nous la ferons sortir.

-Mer… Merci Arthur.

Arthur remonta dans ses appartements, pensif. Il croisa Morgane en chemin qui lui demanda si tout allait bien, question à laquelle il répondit positivement.

OOooOO

Ce soir-là, à dix heures, Merlin sortit avec discrétion des appartements de Gaius, déjà endormi et soulagé qu'Arthur ait choisi de ne pas dénoncer son pupille. Il rejoignit le prince devant les cachots. Dissimulés contre un mur, il l'entendit murmurer :

-Comment fait-on pour passer sans qu'ils nous voient ?

-Laissez-moi faire.

-Merlin !

Ce dernier ne l'écoutait plus et il murmura quelques mots dans l'Ancienne Langue, ses yeux virèrent à l'or et les gardes s'effondrèrent sur la table.

-Ils devraient dormir pendant deux bonnes heures. Venez.

Arthur, subjugué, suivi son valet entre les cellules puis il le laissa s'enfoncer dans les sous-sols du château, se demandant où il avait dissimulé son amie druidesse.

-J'imagine que tu nous as déjà couverts de cette manière, non ?

-Comment cela ?

-Avec tes pouvoirs. Tu nous as déjà sauvé la mise bien des fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin acquiesça, sa torche en main.

-Je vous raconterai si vous le souhaitez.

-Ah oui ! fit Arthur avec enthousiasme, provoquant un sourire du jeune sorcier.

Arthur sentit son cœur s'emballer.

-Elle est juste derrière, annonça Merlin. Non, restez là. Elle risque de prendre peur.

Arthur s'adossa au mur et laissa Merlin s'avancer dans l'alcôve.

-Freya ? fit ce dernier, d'une voix douce.

Il s'agenouilla face à la jeune fille.

-Tu n'es pas seul ? interrogea-t-elle. Je t'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un.

-Il ne te fera aucun mal. On va t'aider à t'échapper. Lève-toi.

Arthur sentit son estomac se serrer quand il vit Merlin attraper la jeune fille par la taille, pour l'aider à se lever. Ses entrailles se serrèrent encore plus quand il vit que le sorcier ne lâchait pas sa main.

-Je te présente le prince Arthur Pendragon. Arthur… voici Freya.

La jeune fille et le prince échangèrent un regard puis Arthur dit :

-Allons-y. Les gardes ne dormiront pas éternellement.

-Il a raison.

Arthur s'élança devant, suivi des deux autres. Il entendit que la fille demandait :

-Pourquoi m'aide-t-il aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

-C'est pour t'aider, toi, Merlin, fit Arthur.

Ni Freya, ni Merlin ne dit quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi veut-il t'aider ? murmura Freya.

-Nous sommes amis, enfin… je crois, répondit Merlin sur le même ton.

Un ami ne prendrait pas autant de risques pour un autre, surtout si Merlin n'est même pas sûr de cela… songea la jeune fille.

Devant eux, Arthur ouvrit une grille. Attachés à un arbre, deux chevaux les attendaient.

-Si j'en sellai un troisième, j'allais me faire repérer, répondit Merlin à la question muette d'Arthur.

Freya fronça les sourcils. Ces deux-là avaient l'air de se comprendre sans avoir besoin de se parler, c'était plutôt troublant.

-Elle montera derrière toi, je suppose ?

Le ton du prince parut à la jeune druidesse un peu sec. Merlin acquiesça.

-Allons-y, fit Arthur en montant en selle.

Quand ils furent tous trois sur leurs chevaux, Merlin pressa les flancs de la bête qui partit au galop.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Chez des druides qui t'accueilleront avec joie, j'en suis certain.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Je les connais.

Arthur rapprocha son cheval de celui de Merlin et de la druidesse qui s'accrochait à son valet, ce qui énerva quelque peu le prince.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Chez les druides.

-Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Oui, répondit Merlin.

Ils galopèrent ensuite en silence pendant quelques heures. Freya fixait la lune avec anxiété, la voyant monter toujours plus haut dans le ciel.

-Merlin…

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il faut que tu saches quelque chose… je… je suis maudite…

-La magie n'est pas une malédiction, répondit le jeune magicien, sous l'œil intrigué d'Arthur.

-Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas de la magie que je parle… un jour… une sorcière m'a maudite et… elle m'a condamnée à me transformer… en monstre chaque soir, à minuit. Je tue tout ce que je vois et…

-Tout va bien, Freya.

-C'est bientôt minuit.

-Le village est juste devant, déclara Merlin. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourront faire en sorte que ta malédiction ne se déclenche pas.

Merlin descendit de cheval, imité d'Arthur et aida Freya à mettre pied à terre. Puis il ferma les yeux.

- _Mordred_.

Aucune réponse.

- _Mordred, c'est moi, Merlin. J'ai besoin de ton aide._

Il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse.

- _Mordred, tu m'entends ?_

Personne ne répondit. Arthur se tourna d'un bond, dégaina son épée en entendant du bruit. Il allait frapper quand Merlin s'écria :

-Arthur, non !

Le prince suspendit son geste. L'instant d'après, un jeune garçon se jetait dans les bras de Merlin.

-Tu as encore grandi, fit remarquer Merlin.

-Mordred ? interrogea Arthur.

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers le prince.

-Bonsoir, Sire.

-Content de te revoir, déclara Arthur.

-Moi aussi, répondit l'enfant avec un sourire.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Merlin.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Emrys ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai une amie qui a besoin de votre aide, expliqua Merlin. Viens Freya.

La jeune druidesse s'avança vers l'enfant.

-Voici Mordred, présenta Merlin. Et voici Freya.

Les deux druides se fixèrent un instant. A cet instant, un homme sortit de derrière les arbres. Arthur reconnut celui à qui il avait confié Mordred, il y'a quelques temps.

-Bonsoir Arthur Pendragon. Emrys.

L'homme inclina la tête en direction de Merlin.

-S'il vous plaît, c'est inutile, fit Merlin. En revanche, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Il désigna Freya. Le druide lui saisit le bras.

-Tu es maudite, n'est-ce pas ?

Freya acquiesça, au bord des larmes.

-Je crois que les pouvoirs combinés d'Emrys et Mordred pourraient te défaire de cette malédiction. Si je leur donne les mots nécessaires…

Les deux magiciens échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer de concert, devant un Arthur qui ne comprenait pas. Le druide murmura quelques mots à Merlin (Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mordred et le druide s'obstinaient à l'appeler Emrys et pourquoi Merlin ne réagissait pas à cette erreur) et à Mordred. Finalement, les deux sorciers se prirent la main, posèrent l'autre sur une épaule chacun de Freya, fermèrent les yeux, puis, d'une même voix, prononcèrent des mots qu'Arthur ne comprenait pas. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ceux-ci luirent d'or et la jeune druidesse maudite fut entourée d'une aura dorée. Arthur se protégea les yeux de son bras tellement la lumière fut éblouissante. Quand finalement, tout redevint noir comme la nuit, le druide déclara :

-Tu es sauvée, Freya. Bienvenu parmi nous.

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de Merlin.

-Merci mille fois ! Merci !

Sans crier gare, elle l'embrassa finalement, devant un Merlin un peu troublé et horriblement droit. Lorsqu'elle se décala, Merlin était rouge de gêne. Finalement, elle lui lâcha la main, sourit et suivit le druide dans la forêt. Il ne restait que Mordred, Merlin et Arthur. Le second était toujours hébété.

- _Ça va, Emrys ?_

- _Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, c'est tou_ t.

- _Elle est jolie pourtant._

Arthur fixa Merlin qui s'était mis à rire sans aucune raison.

-Mordred… ça ne marche pas exactement comme cela, tu sais. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens pour elle. Ce que je ressens tout court en fait.

-Euh Merlin… tu entends des voix ?

Mordred et son valet le fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? bougonna le prince.

-Rien… rien… fit Merlin.

-Merlin…

- _Il sait que tu as des pouvoirs ?_

-Oui, répondit Merlin, en direction de Mordred.

-Tu lui as dit ? murmura l'enfant.

-Oui.

L'enfant considéra le prince un instant, puis lui sourit.

-Si tu es vivant, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il l'a acceptée, fit Mordred.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment cela se fait que je ne comprenne pas quoi que ce soit de cette conversation ?

-Nous pouvons communiquer par la pensée, Arthur. Entre nous, expliqua son valet. Mordred est particulièrement doué pour cela.

L'enfant rosit.

-Tu es très puissant aussi, Mordred. Je le sens.

-Pas autant que toi.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour… Maintenant vas.

-Au revoir Arthur. Au revoir Emrys.

-Au revoir Mordred, firent le prince et son valet en chœur.

Quand il eut disparu et qu'ils furent remontés sur leurs chevaux, Arthur interrogea :

-Pourquoi t'appellent-ils Emrys ?

-Je vais vous donner la même réponse que lorsque je l'ai posée : parce que c'est mon nom.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Merlin ?

-Si. Mais pour les druides, je suis Emrys.

Arthur hocha la tête, un peu morose.

-Il a dit que tu étais puissant, fit-il soudain.

-C'est une longue histoire qui nécessiterait plusieurs heures de conversation.

-Considère que nous ferons une nuit blanche alors. »


	6. Destins enlacés

**Je voulais m'excuser pour le retard de publication… je n'ai pas eu, ni pris le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps. Mes publications seront sûrement très irrégulières…** **Sinon…** **Ce quatrième OS n'est pas inspiré d'un épisode en particulier mais plutôt d'une seule phrase, prononcée par la Cailleah dans l'épisode _The Darkest Hour- Part 1_ (SE4E1) : « _[Emrys] is your destiny and he is your doom_ », soit pour les non-anglophones « _Emrys est ton destin et il est aussi ta perte_ ». Cette petite phrase s'adresse à Morgane, juste après qu'elle ait ouvert le voile qui sépare le monde des vivants et des morts et pour moi, elle ne signifie pas seulement que le sort de Morgane est celui de _The Diamond of the Day_ (SE5E13). Le OS prend donc place entre la saison 4 et la saison 5 et les canons ne seront pas forcément respectés.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

OOooOO

 ** _Titre_ _: Destins enlacés_**

 ** _Pairing : Mergana_**

 ** _Résumé : Parfois, le destin nous réserve des surprises. Et parfois, les mots ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être. comme les ennemis._**

OOooOO

« _Tu as raison d'avoir peur, Morgane, car celui qu'on nomme Emrys marche dans ton ombre. Il est ton destin mais il est aussi ta perte._

Morgane s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais la Cailleah disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse entrouvrir les lèvres, dans un cri d'horreur, celui du Dorocha qu'elle avait lâché sur Terre.

Lentement, la jeune Prêtresse se remit sur ses pieds. Son regard tomba sur la tombe au centre des ruines de l'Ile Fortunée. Le cadavre de Morgause avait disparu.

Elle était à nouveau seule.

Maintenant qu'elle entrevoyait ce qu'elle venait de provoquer, l'ancienne pupille du roi avait peur.

Beaucoup trop peur.

Elle savait que le Dorocha pourrait l'aider à récupérer son trône.

Mais comment l'arrêter une fois cela fait ?

Et comment régner, maintenant qu'elle était seule ?

Et qui était cet Emrys ?

Comment pourrait-il être sa perte à elle, elle, qui fût une Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion ?

Cela signifiait-il qu'il était du côté d'Arthur ?

Et que signifiait cet avertissement ?

Qu'est-ce que « destin » voulait-il dire ?

Morgane voyait le futur, le destin ne devrait pas lui être si flou et pourtant, pourtant, elle ne parvenait à comprendre ce que signifiait les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

Qui est Emrys ?

-Qui es-tu ? lança Morgane, à la cantonade, désespérée, sa voix ricochant contre les murs de pierres délabrés.

Le Dorocha cria au loin, comme annonçant son sort funeste.

Son sort à elle.

Emrys la tuerait-elle ?

Aucune lame mortelle ne peut me tuer.

La Cailleah se trompait.

Emrys ne serait sa perte.

- _Il ne le sera pas dans le sens que tu envisages, Morgane…_

-Alors comment ?! s'écria la jeune femme d'une voix cassée.

- _Ton destin et celui d'Emrys sont intimement liés car tu es la Dernière Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion et il est le Plus Grand Sorcier à Avoir Foulé Cette Terre. Vous êtes destinés à faire de ce monde un monde meilleur mais seule l'aide du Roi qui Fut et qui Sera vous est providentielle._

-Je ne comprends pas.

- _Le destin d'Emrys est d'aider ce roi à unifier les Terres d'Albion mais sans toi, il ne réussira pas, Morgane, car la Terre n'existe que grâce au Feu, à l'Eau et à l'Air et si l'un des piliers disparaît, alors le monde s'écroule._

La voix faiblissait, Morgane le sentait.

-Attendez ! Je ne comprends pas ! En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- _Albion ne peut naître sans Emrys, Morgane… penses-y_ … »

Il y'eut un nouveau cri et Morgane se retrouva à nouveau seule.

Mais qui était Emrys ?

*

« Ilvabien ?

-Jenaijamaisvuquelqu'undaussifroid.

Merlin papillonna des paupières, l'impression d'avoir enfourné la tête dans un étau qui l'empêchait de penser.

-Regardez ! Je crois qu'il se réveille.

La lumière l'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux. L'avait-on mis sous les rayons du soleil ? Merlin positionna une main contre ses yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Gaius.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir des plumes dans la tête, mais sinon… sinon ça va.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et regarda autour de lui. Il y'avait Lancelot et Mordred, et Gaius.

-L'avez… l'avez-vous vue ?

-Qui ça ? interrogea Lancelot.

-Une femme… tout en noir, le regard si triste… il faisait si froid quand elle est apparue…

Merlin jeta un regard à chacun de ses interlocuteurs.

-Elle t'appelait…

Ses yeux se figèrent sur Mordred.

-Elle t'appelait, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin acquiesça.

-J'ai peur que cela ne présage rien de bon, ajouta le jeune chevalier.

-Moi non plus, Mordred. Moi non plus.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? fit soudain Lancelot, l'air de ne rien y comprendre.

-Oh… euh…

Merlin échangea une œillade avec Mordred. Il était le seul à savoir que Mordred était magicien. Arthur avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié qu'il avait sauvé un jeune druide nommé Mordred il y'a cinq ou six ans de cela. Même Gaius ne semblait pas avoir fait le rapprochement, à croire que Merlin était la seule personne observatrice à Camelot.

-De la Cailleah, répondit Gaius.

-De la quoi ? répéta Merlin.

-La Cailleah, la Gardienne du Monde Spirituel. Que vous l'ayez tous deux vue ne présage rien de bon, vous avez raison.

Lancelot suivait l'échange, l'air de faire un gros effort de concentration. Il savait qu'il lui manquait un morceau de l'histoire pour tout comprendre mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

-Quand j'étais enfant, on m'a dit que lorsque la Cailleah apparaissait, cela signifiait que le Voile entre les deux Mondes avait été déchiré, murmura Mordred.

Merlin sentit ses poils s'hérissaient.

-Morgane… siffla-t-il. Un an qu'elle ne donnait plus de signe de vie…

-… on dirait bien qu'on l'a retrouvée, acheva Mordred.

Merlin acquiesça et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un cri strident retentit. D'un même mouvement, Mordred et lui avaient porté leurs deux mains à leurs oreilles.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Gaius.

Les deux sorciers se fixèrent.

-Un cri… commença l'aîné.

-Strident…

-Coupant comme une lame…

-On aurait dit que… que…

-… le monde se divisait et que…

-… toute la douleur du monde s'exprimait, d'un coup, acheva le plus jeune.

Merlin hocha vivement la tête.

-J'ai bien peur que Morgane ait libéré le Dorocha, Merlin. »

*

« Nous sommes les derniers survivants, Sire. Tous les autres… ils sont à l'agonie, nous ignorons quoi faire…

Arthur se frotta le menton, pensif. Un couple de fermiers étaient arrivés ce matin dans la citadelle et avaient demandé audience auprès du roi, seulement le roi était incapable d'écouter leurs problèmes et encore moins de régner, ainsi, c'était à Arthur qu'ils s'adressaient. Ils décrivaient un étrange phénomène, comme une épidémie. Les villageois étaient frappés d'un mal qui les rendait aussi blancs que des morts et ralentissaient leur rythme cardiaque jusqu'à la mort.

-Nous avons besoin d'un médecin… acheva l'homme en se jetant à genoux.

-Relevez-vous, relevez-vous.

L'homme obéit.

-Gaius, avez-vous une idée de ce que cela signifie ? interrogea le prince.

Le vieux médecin affichait une moue dubitative.

-Je ne peux hélas rien affirmer sans avoir vu un des malades, Sire.

-Mais vous avez une suggestion ? Gaius…

-Il pourrait s'agir de magie noire, Sire, mais je ne peux l'affirmer avec certitude.

Arthur se laissa tomber dans le trône.

-Et je ne peux vous dépêcher aussi loin, en premier lieu pour votre santé et en second lieu car ma sœur pourrait frapper n'importe quand et Camelot a besoin de vous.

-De grâce, Monseigneur, implora la femme, aidez-nous. Aidez-nous.

-J'aimerai pouvoir le faire… murmura le jeune homme.

Comment son père avait-il pu supporter cela ? Être impuissant face au malheur de ses sujets ? Arthur passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Vous avez entendu le prince, fit Aggravain, à sa droite. Camelot ne peut rien pour vous.

-Si je puis me permettre, reprit Gaius, Merlin est à mes côtés depuis plus de sept ans, Sire, il sait assez de choses sur la médecine pour pouvoir se rendre dans ce village à ma place.

Arthur jeta un œil sur son serviteur.

-Vous en êtes certain ?

-On ne peut plus, Sire.

-Alors, Merlin… eh bien… approche.

Arthur se sentait quelque peu démuni. Pour pouvoir nommer son valet médecin suppléant, il faudrait qu'il soit roi, seulement, son père vivant, il n'était que prince héritier. Mais jamais Uther ne serait en mesure de le faire aujourd'hui, et s'il l'avait été, Arthur doutait qu'il l'eût fait. Il se souvenait de cet échange, il y'a presque huit ans, quand Uther avait demandé à Merlin s'il était atteint d'afflictions mentales et que ce dernier avait répondu que probablement, oui. Arthur eut un rictus amusé.

Lorsque son valet s'approcha, il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte une épée de cérémonie, le plus vite possible. Les villageois s'étaient retirés sur le côté. Le prince échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais une sorte de fierté l'envahissait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le nommer. Cette fierté grandit dans son cœur quand on déposa l'épée de cérémonie entre ses mains.

-A genoux, ordonna Arthur, d'une voix forte.

Merlin se laissa tomber sur le sol, inclina la tête vers le sol. Arthur, lui, la main étonnement tremblante déposa l'épée sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il jeta un regard alentour. A côté de Gaius, Mordred et Lancelot fixaient Merlin, l'air aussi fier que lui. Arthur ressentit un drôle de pincement au cœur. Il semblait que son valet avait des amis plus proches que lui-même. Le prince secoua la tête et déclara :

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te nomme, Merlin Myrddin, Médecin de la Cour.

Merlin releva la tête, lui sourit et hocha la tête, comme pour le remercier. Lorsqu'il se releva, Arthur le saisit par sa veste.

-Ne crois pas que tu es libéré de tes fonctions auprès de moi, Merlin.

Cela sonnait comme une menace, Arthur le savait mais il savait aussi que Merlin lisait entre ses mots. Ce dernier le regarda étrangement.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, murmura le jeune homme. Je suis heureux d'être votre serviteur. Jusqu'à ma mort.

Arthur le lâcha et le regarda s'éloigner, dans un état second. Qu'est-ce que ces mots signifiaient ? C'est également dans un état hébété qu'il fixa son valet se faire féliciter par Mordred et Lancelot.

-Sire ?

La voix d'Aggravain le ramena à la réalité.

-Excusez-moi. Merlin… as-tu besoin d'hommes ?

-Je crois que deux ou trois de vos chevaliers devraient suffire.

-Je me porte volontaire, déclara immédiatement Lancelot.

-Je serais de la partie, intervint Gauvain.

-Moi aussi, fit Mordred.

-Mordred… vous êtes encore jeune… une telle mission, pour votre première…

 _*Myrddin est l'un des autres noms de Merlin dans la légende arthurienne (les anciens écrits). Comme notre Merlin n'a pas de nom de famille, eh bien je m'en suis inspiré pour lui en donner un !_

Le chevalier se jeta aux pieds du roi.

-Je ne m'y opposerai pas si vous ne m'en pensez pas digne, Sire, mais c'est une requête qui me tient à cœur.

-Eh bien…

Arthur cherchait le regard de Merlin. Celui-ci acquiesça.

-Relevez-vous, Mordred. Et soyez prêt pour l'horaire que vous donnera Merlin.

-Merci, Sire ! Merci !

Arthur sourit. Le jeune homme lui rappelait bien souvent sa propre jeunesse. Qu'elle fût loin… c'était un temps où Morgane et lui étaient encore proches, un temps de paix et d'amour.

-La séance est levée.

Tous firent la révérence et s'apprêtèrent à sortir.

-Merlin ? Je peux te parler une minute. Seul à seul, ajouta-t-il en fixant son oncle.

Le tout nouveau médecin revint sur ses pas tandis qu'Aggravain quittait la pièce.

-Fermez les portes, je vous prie.

Arthur regarda son valet s'approcher.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sire ?

-Je voulais… je voulais te demander de veiller sur Mordred. Il est jeune et avec peu d'expérience.

-Pourquoi l'avoir accepté si vous craignez tant qu'il…

-J'ai foi en son talent, Merlin. Mais il est un peu comme moi quand j'avais son âge… et je sais comment il pourrait réagir.

Merlin hocha la tête en s'inclinant.

-Je le protégerai. Mordred est comme un jeune frère pour moi.

-Il l'est pour nous tous.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, je vous en fais le serment.

-Inutile, Merlin. Je sais que tu le feras.

Le jeune homme sourit et se retourna. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, Arthur appela :

-Merlin ?

Le nouveau médecin se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Fais attention.

Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant et sortit.

*

-S'il s'agit bien de ce que je pense, Merlin, tu es le seul à pouvoir leur venir en aide.

-Le Dorocha ?

Le vieux médecin acquiesça.

-Comment le combattre ?

-Dans les légendes anciennes, on dit que le Dorocha est l'esprit des morts délivrés par une Grande Prêtresse. La nuit de Samain, si une vie est prise, le Voile se déchire et d'après les légendes, seule une autre vie peut rappeler le Dorocha.

-Y'a-t-il un moyen de le tenir à distance ?

-Il me semble que le feu l'effraie.

Merlin hocha la tête, enfila sa besace. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Gaius l'appela.

-Prends ceci.

Le jeune homme resta un instant pantois.

-Mais… il s'agit de votre trousse…

-Et tu en auras grandement besoin. Je sais que tu en prendras soin, Merlin.

-Merci, Gaius.

-Fais attention, mon garçon. Les forces occultes auxquelles tu t'attaques sont puissantes.

-Je ferai attention, Gaius. Je vous le promets. »

Puis il quitta la pièce, le regard du vieil homme le suivant encore longtemps après qu'il eût refermé la porte.

*

Morgane regarda passer la petite troupe de Camelot. C'est bien. Ils vont droit au Dorocha. Et mon frère y viendra vite.

Devant elle, Merlin, deux des villageois, Lancelot, Gauvain et Mordred, chevauchant à l'envers, trottaient vers leur mort.

« Mais que faites-vous au juste, Messire ? demanda soudain le villageois.

-Je chevauche à l'envers, répondit le jeune chevalier.

-C'est une tradition, expliqua Lancelot.

-Nous l'avons tous fait durant notre première mission, continua Gauvain.

Morgane se souvenait du jour où Arthur était parti pour sa première mission, la tête face à la croupe de son cheval et qu'il était revenu dans la même position, seulement, il était tombé en descendant ce qui lui avait valu les quolibets de la jeune fille pendant au moins un mois. Morgane sourit mais sa bonne humeur s'effaça vite. C'était un temps de paix et d'amour, un temps où ils étaient sur le même front.

Un temps où Emrys, qui qu'il fût, ne la menaçait pas.

*

La tête au creux de sa paume, Arthur réfléchissait. Ses doigts tapaient nerveusement le bois de son bureau et quoi qu'il fît, il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur le gros volume en face de lui. Il avait comme la vague impression que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Il avait la vague impression que quelque chose dans la mission de Merlin tournerait mal et il ne savait si cela concernerait son valet ou le jeune Mordred. Arthur soupira au même moment que la porte s'ouvrit. Guenièvre y entra discrètement et referma la porte derrière elle. Arthur ne dit rien et la laissa passer dans son dos, enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Vous vous faites bien trop de souci, Arthur. Tout ira bien.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

-J'ai foi en Merlin, répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Vraiment ?

-Vous lui accordez bien moins de crédit qu'il n'en mérite. Il fait des choses dont vous n'avez pas idée et cela sans jamais rien demander. Il a de nombreux talents, vous savez.

Arthur leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, intrigué et un peu jaloux qu'elle fasse tant de compliments au jeune valet.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi prodigue de compliments à son égard.

-Mais depuis toujours, Sire.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter. Merlin sait ce qu'il fait. »

Elle allait repartir quand il saisit sa main, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui sourit et quitta la pièce.

*

Ils arrivèrent au village deux jours plus tard. Merlin avait déjà mis pied à terre et lança :

-Où sont les malades ?

-Dans la grange, répondit l'homme. Mary, montre-lui.

-As-tu besoin de mon aide ? souffla Mordred à l'oreille de Merlin.

-Pas pour l'instant, merci, Mordred. Mais si vous pouviez chercher traces de vie avec Lancelot et Gauvain…

Le jeune chevalier hocha la tête puis rejoignit les deux autres. Merlin, lui, suivit Mary dans la grange. Lorsqu'elle le fit entrer, des dizaines de corps étaient allongés sur le sol. Le jeune magicien frissonna. Il faisait si froid ici…

-Laissez-moi.

-Mais…

-J'ai besoin d'être seul pour travailler.

Il se tourna vers Mary, le regard déterminé. En voyant sa mine inquiète, il s'adoucit, posa une main sur son épaule et murmura :

-Je vous dirai tout après. C'est promis.

-Très… très bien.

Elle s'inclina gauchement et sortit de la grange, en fermant la porte. Merlin s'agenouilla près des malades. Ils avaient la peau d'une blancheur maladive et froide comme la glace. Leurs yeux restaient grands ouverts, dans une expression de terreur. Merlin posa deux doigts dans la nuque de l'un d'entre eux. Rien. Il réitéra le geste sur les autres mais ils étaient tous morts. Sauf un. Son cœur battait faiblement. C'était un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Merlin posa une main sur le front de l'enfant puis murmura quelques mots. Ses yeux virèrent à l'or. Mais rien ne se passa. Alors il trouva une couverture, enveloppa le garçonnet dedans et sortit, en le serrant contre lui.

-Alors ? interrogea Mary.

-C'est le seul survivant. Mais son pouls est faible.

-Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Je crains ne pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, si ce n'est lui éviter la souffrance. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne survive pas. Je suis désolé.

Mary tendit les bras. Merlin y déposa l'enfant puis murmura :

-Installez-le confortablement et donnez-lui ceci.

Le jeune médecin sortit une potion de la trousse de Gaius.

-Et couvrez-le.

Puis il s'approcha des chevaliers qui s'avançaient vers lui. Il murmura, pour que seul Mordred puisse l'entendre :

-J'ignore quoi faire, mes pouvoirs ne sont d'aucune utilité. Cet enfant va mourir dans les heures qui suivent.

-S'il y'a bien quelqu'un qui peut empêcher cela, c'est toi, Emrys.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Je crains que cette fois-ci, je ne sois pas à la hauteur. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? ajouta-t-il à voix haute tandis que les deux autres chevaliers s'approchaient.

-Rien, hormis ceci.

Gauvain lui tendit un morceau de tissu noir. Merlin l'examina, le porta à son nez.

-C'est Morgane.

-Pardon ?

-Je… reconnais son odeur, marmonna le sorcier.

Même après tout ce temps… songea-t-il.

-Merlin… fit soudain Mordred.

L'air devenait froid, très froid et un cri commençait à retentir. Le vent soufflait soudain très fort. Les chevaliers dégainèrent, se mirent en posture défensive autour du médecin. Merlin recula, attrapa un morceau de bois et l'enflamma d'un regard puis il rejoignit les trois autres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Gauvain. Il fait très froid, d'un coup.

-C'est le Dorocha, répondit Merlin. Et je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut le voir…

Le cri devenait de plus en plus puissant. Les quatre hommes se resserrèrent.

-Merlin, il est tout proche… murmura Mordred.

-Je sais…

Leurs têtes se touchaient presque.

-Je le sens…

Alors que le cri devenait assourdissant, Mordred s'élança en avant et Merlin put entrapercevoir une silhouette blanche quand il sauta en l'air.

-MORDRED ! » hurla le magicien.

*

Arthur s'éveilla en sursaut, en nage. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Il rejeta ses couvertures en arrière et se leva. Marcher l'aiderait à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. En silence, le jeune prince passa son épée à son flanc et sortit de sa chambre, pieds nus. Le château était silencieux et à chaque fois que ses pieds rencontraient le marbre des escaliers, un petit ploc se faisait entendre. Arthur saisit une torche contre le mur et sortit. Il passa devant les gardes, qui, le reconnaissant, le laissèrent faire. Ce n'était pas lui qui marchait mais son corps qui le guidait et ses pieds semblaient l'emmener vers la forêt. Arthur continuait de marcher, l'esprit vide et il ne se reconnecta avec le présent que lorsqu'une silhouette vêtue de noir se matérialisa devant lui. Prudent, le jeune homme posa une main sur la garde de son épée.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Peu importe qui je suis, Arthur Pendragon, l'important, c'est ce que je suis venu te dire.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Bon nombre d'entre les miens savent l'identité du Roi Qui Fut et Qui Sera.

Comment un regard pouvait-il porter tant de tristesse et de sagesse à la fois ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté son arme et Arthur était prêt à dégainer à tout moment.

-Ton arme ne te servira à rien, face à moi, jeune roi.

-Je ne suis pas roi.

L'inconnue éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Convaincs-t'en si cela te sait gré, Arthur Pendragon, mais écoute seulement ce message.

Arthur l'invita à parler d'un signe de tête.

- _Albion n'est rien sans son Roi mais lui n'est rien sans Emrys. Prends garde aux interprétations de ta chair car elle pourrait trouver ta perte. Veille bien au plomb car si tu le façonnes, il deviendra or mais prends garde à ne pas le laisser fondre, car il finira dans les flammes de la colère._

Avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'inconnue avait disparu, le laissant seul dans la forêt.

*

« _Sbehpan chaiah toùhman, dontamchn puysichia suùlohm mavhrar…_

Mordred ouvrit subitement les yeux. Lorsqu'il reconnut le visage penché au-dessus de lui, il dégaina son épée… qui vola quelques pieds derrière lui. Morgane lui sourit.

-Voyons, Mordred, aurais-tu oublié comment utiliser tes pouvoirs magiques ?

Le jeune homme resta muet. Il se contenta de fixer la jeune femme. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs mais plus désordonnés. Les couleurs pastel qu'elle portait à la cour avaient été remplacées par des guenilles noires, celles-là même que Merlin avait reconnues comme siennes quelques temps plus tôt.

-Où est Merlin ? interrogea le jeune druide.

-Il ne nous embêtera pas là, Mordred. Je t'ai récupéré en provoquant une petite intempérie. Il ignore où tu te trouves.

-Que me voulez-vous ? murmura le jeune chevalier, tentant de masquer sa peur.

-Ce n'est pas à toi qui m'intéresse. Lorsque tu m'auras donné ce que tu souhaites, je te laisserai partir.

-Pourquoi me soigniez-vous ?

-Pour obtenir mes réponses, répliqua froidement la jeune femme.

Quelles réponses ? Que puis-je lui apporter ?

-On m'a dit qu'un homme était ma perte, je veux seulement savoir de qui il s'agit.

-Et en quoi pourrais-je vous être utile dans cette entreprise, Morgane ?

-C'est un grand sorcier. Le plus grand de tous les temps, paraît-il. Tu as grandi chez les druides, Mordred, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Tu as sûrement entendu parler d'Emrys.

Mordred se figea. Morgane esquissa un sourire.

-Qui est-il ? susurra-t-elle.

-Même si je le savais, je ne vous en dirai rien.

-Oh, tu l'ignores… Vraiment ?

Elle scruta son regard. Mordred le soutint, tant bien que mal. Jamais je ne te trahirai, Emrys. Jamais.

-Non, tu le sais, cependant, tu refuses de me le dire… pourquoi ?

Le jeune chevalier resta muet.

-Voyons Mordred, ne sommes-nous pas amis ? Rends-moi ce service, veux-tu ?

-Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, mais jamais vous ne saurez qui est Emrys.

-Oh, quelle loyauté indéfectible… Voyons si tu tiendras toujours ce discours lorsque le Nathair te mordra la peau.

-Ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui, Morgane.

Mordred tourna la tête vers le son de la voix de Merlin. Il venait de surgir de derrière les arbres.

-Toujours là au mauvais moment, Merlin. Je me demande comment tu fais.

L'autre se contenta de sourire.

-Relâchez-le, dit-il.

-Tu n'es qu'un simple serviteur, tu ne peux me donner d'ordre.

-Et vous vous n'êtes rien, Morgane. Vous ne pouvez non plus.

Les yeux de la sorcière luirent de colère.

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?

Elle s'était mise debout. Mordred recula doucement, essayant de récupérer son épée. D'un murmure, il attira l'arme à lui. Puis il se releva. Merlin et Morgane se fixaient, en chiens de faïence. Finalement, elle fit un signe de tête et son regard vira à l'or liquide, Mordred réagit au quart de tour. Il contra le sort et la jeune femme se retrouva projetée en arrière. Ensuite, il rejoignit Merlin et tous deux s'enfuirent dans la forêt.

*

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au village, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés. Gauvain et Lancelot s'étaient précipités vers eux.

-Tout va bien ? demandèrent les deux chevaliers.

Merlin acquiesça. Son regard se tourna vers Mordred.

-Elle t'a soigné ? interrogea-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

-Oui. Pour mieux me torturer, je suppose.

-Que voulait-elle ?

-Trouver Emrys.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave.

-Qui est Emrys ? demanda Gauvain.

-Peu importe, balaya Merlin d'un geste de la main. Te souviens-tu des mots qu'elle a prononcés ? murmura-t-il pour que seul Mordred l'entende.

-Je… je crois.

-Viens avec moi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il planta Lancelot et Gauvain et entraîna Mordred dans la petite maison où se trouvait l'enfant malade. Lorsque Mary les vit entrer, elle s'éclipsa avec un regard inquiet vers le garçonnet. Merlin prit son pouls.

-Vit-il encore ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Te sens-tu capable de répéter le sort ?

Le jeune chevalier acquiesça. Merlin lui céda sa place au chevet de l'enfant et il posa une main sur son front, ferma les yeux puis dit à mi-voix :

- _Sbehpan chaiah toùhman, dontamchn puysichia suùlohm mavhrar…_

A l'instant où il achevait sa phrase, la poitrine de l'enfant se souleva d'un coup. Mordred tourna la tête vers Merlin.

-Tu as réussi, dit ce dernier.

Le chevalier sourit et se releva. Lorsqu'il passa devant son aîné, celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils ressortirent de la maison ensemble.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit Merlin. Il est tiré d'affaire. Demain matin, il devrait reprendre connaissance.

-C'est un miracle ! s'exclama Mary.

Et elle serra Merlin dans ses bras puis repartit.

-C'est à toi qu'elle devrait sa gratitude, murmura le magicien.

-Pour une fois, Merlin, c'est à toi que l'on est reconnaissant.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sauvé.

Mordred posa une main sur l'épaule du sorcier, plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu as fait tant de choses pour Camelot, Merlin. Plus qu'à aucun autre, je suis heureux que ce soit à toi qu'on attribue le mérite d'une de mes actions. »

*

Trois jours plus tard, le petit groupe était rentré à Camelot. Arthur était si soulagé qu'il tint à les accueillir lui-même. Guenièvre se glissa dans son dos.

« Je vous l'avais dit.

Il lui sourit. Merlin descendit de cheval, imité par les autres chevaliers. Ils confièrent leurs chevaux aux garçons d'écurie. Le nouveau médecin s'approcha du prince. Gaius les rejoignit.

-Ils étaient presque tous morts, Sire. Nous n'avons pu sauver qu'un enfant.

-C'est déjà bien, Merlin. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cela ?

-Gaius avait vu juste. C'est la magie.

-Viens.

Il entraîna son valet et le vieux médecin à sa suite. Il intima aux trois chevaliers qui accompagnaient le jeune physicien de les rejoindre et ils s'enfermèrent dans les appartements du prince.

-Sais-tu de quel type de magie il s'agit ?

Merlin acquiesça.

-Lors de la nuit de Samain, le Voile entre le Monde Spirituel et le nôtre a été déchiré, libérant le Dorocha.

-Le Dorocha ?

-L'esprit des morts, Arthur.

-Morgane ?

-Morgane, confirma Merlin.

-Gaius ?

-Le seul moyen de l'empêcher de sévir est de refermer le Voile.

-Comment ?

-Pour l'ouvrir, une vie a dû être prise, pour le refermer…

-Il faudra en prendre une autre, acheva Merlin.

-Prépare les chevaux, nous partons sur le champ.

-Arthur…

-Pas d'histoire, Merlin, nous n'avons pas le temps. Je vais rassembler les chevaliers. Au fait, Gaius… où devons-nous aller ?

-Sur l'Ile Fortunée, Sire.

-Bien.

Et sur ce, il sortit.

-Que projette-t-il de faire ? demanda Mordred.

-De donner sa vie pour refermer le Voile.

-Camelot a besoin de lui, plus que de quiconque, fit Gauvain.

-Je sais.

Merlin se tourna vers les trois chevaliers.

-C'est pourquoi je prendrai sa place. »

*

« … Je venais prendre congé, Père, commença Arthur en se plaçant face à Uther. La magie sévit encore et menace Camelot. Alors je vais faire comme vous l'auriez fait. Je vais donner ma vie pour elle. Adieu, Père.

Arthur se releva et se dirigea dehors. Les chevaux et tous ses chevaliers de confiance, et Merlin, l'attendaient. Il monta sur son destrier et donna le départ.

Il serait fier de mourir pour Camelot.

*

Ils atteignirent les abords de l'Ile Fortunée dans la nuit. Arthur jetait des coups d'œil à Merlin de temps à autre, inquiet. Son valet n'avait décroché un mot depuis leur départ. Le jeune prince rapprocha sa monture de celle du jeune homme.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Merlin ? Tu es bien calme ?

-Comment pouvez-vous aller au-devant d'une mort certaine, Arthur ?

-C'est mon devoir.

-Il y'a une différence entre devoir et suicide, Arthur.

-Si je ne le fais pas, le Voile restera ouvert et lorsque le Dorocha aura tué tout le monde, que se passera-t-il ? Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous sacrifier…

-Et qui le fera, alors ?

Merlin lui lança un drôle de regard.

-Non, Merlin. Ça n'est pas ton devoir.

-Mais il s'agit peut-être de ma destinée.

-Que sais-tu des destins, Merlin ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce que cela implique ?

-L'impression d'être conditionné, de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser les rênes de sa vie. C'est parfois très lourd à porter et on ne peut en parler à qui que ce soit. Personne ne comprend vraiment.

Il tourna la tête vers le prince. Celui-ci le fixait, intrigué.

-J'ai lu un bon livre.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais redevint vite sérieux.

-Il y'a autre chose, Merlin. Je le sens.

Le sorcier fit de son mieux pour rester impassible.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

*

Cachée derrière les arbres, Morgane médita les paroles de Merlin. C'était donc cela avoir un destin ? Alors si Emrys était son destin… si la Terre avait besoin des trois éléments…

Elle recula, choquée.

Devait-elle s'allier à Emrys ? N'était-ce pas ensemble qu'ils pourraient unifier Albion ? Qu'ils auraient leur place dans le royaume ?

Et ce serait peut-être ensemble qu'ils reprendraient le trône à Arthur ?

Bientôt, alors… bientôt…

*

Torches à la main, serrés les uns contre les autres, ils avançaient doucement dans les ruines de l'Ile Fortunée. Merlin ferma les yeux quand le cri retentit encore une fois et il sentit Mordred se raidir sur sa droite. Ils échangèrent une œillade. Merlin raffermit sa prise sur la torche, la brandit devant lui. Le cri devint plus puissant, l'air se refroidit. Avant qu'on n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'était jeté sur le Dorocha.

*

-Merlin, Merlin, tu m'entends…

Mais le jeune homme restait flegmatique entre ses mains, sourd à ses secousses.

-Il faut le ramener à Gaius, fit Lancelot. Lui seul pourra le soigner. Et vite.

Arthur hocha la tête, inquiet comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

-Je m'en occupe, déclara Mordred.

-Alors partez immédiatement.

Il resta un long moment à fixer la silhouette du chevalier qui s'éloignait, Merlin appuyé contre lui.

Puis il se retourna.

Il était temps d'en finir avant que le Dorocha ne lui prenne tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Résolu, le prince s'avança. Finalement, suivi de ses chevaliers, il arriva devant une sorte de tombe où s'élevait une sorte de tissu noir qui renvoyait un froid polaire sur eux. Devant lui, l'inconnue qui lui avait offert une énigme regardait une silhouette s'avançait vers le Voile.

-Père ! hurla Arthur.

Uther se tourna à demi vers son fils. Il lui sourit tendrement.

-Je te dois au moins cela, mon fils. Tu seras un grand roi.

-Père, non !

Mais alors qu'il se jetait en avant, une force indescriptible l'empêcha d'avancer.

-Ton tour n'est pas venu, grand roi. Il te reste encore beaucoup à accomplir avant cela.

Arthur tourna un regard haineux vers l'inconnue mais il ne pouvait lui crier sa rage.

-N'oublie pas… le jeune druide a besoin de toi et tu as besoin de lui…

Et elle disparut. Au même instant, la barrière qui empêchait Arthur de se déplacer s'effaça. Mais c'était trop tard. Uther avait déjà été happé par le Voile.

-NOOOOOON ! hurla Arthur.

Il tomba à genoux.

-Pitié, non… père…

Les larmes affluaient à ses yeux, elles roulaient sur ses joues, tel un flot intarissable.

-Non… non…

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Arthur leva la tête, croisa le regard de Léon.

-Camelot a besoin de vous, Sire.

Le jeune prince essuya ses yeux, se composa une mine neutre et se releva. Léon déposa son épée sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Bientôt, les autres chevaliers l'imitaient.

-Nous te jurons allégeance, à toi, Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot.

*

Merlin se réveilla, allongé dans l'herbe.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu as sauté dans le Dorocha, fit la voix de Mordred.

-Où est Arthur ?

-Sur l'Ile Fortunée.

Merlin s'était levé d'un bond.

-Doucement, tu viens d'échapper à la mort.

-Quelque chose a changé.

L'ex-druide acquiesça.

-Le Voile a été refermé.

-Non… non…

Avant que Mordred n'ait pu demander ce qui tracassait tant son ami, celui-ci s'élançait vers l'Ile. Ni une, ni deux, Mordred le suivit.

Ils ne cessèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'Ile d'où l'ensemble des chevaliers sortaient. Arthur laissa tomber son épée en voyant Merlin et il se précipita vers lui. Oubliant les convenances, il l'attira dans une longue étreinte.

-J'avais cru t'avoir perdu aussi… murmura le prince.

-Et moi je vous croyais mort…

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Le Voile a été refermé.

-Comment…

-Peu importe…

Merlin se dégagea de l'embrassade d'Arthur et examina son visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis, ses joues gardaient des traces de larmes.

-Arthur ?

-Mon père nous a devancés. Il a donné sa vie pour Camelot. C'était mon devoir… il est mort par ma faute…

-Arthur.

La voix sèche du valet fit relever la tête du prince.

-Il l'a fait de son plein gré. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

-Merlin, je…

-Vous l'avez sauvé, en vérité. En lui disant ce que vous prévoyez de faire, Arthur, vous l'avez réveillé de sa longue agonie. Il est mort en ressentant et c'est le plus important.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ce n'est pas pour Camelot qu'il a donné sa vie, mais pour vous, Arthur.

-Je…

Merlin lui sourit.

-Il a raison, Sire, intervint Léon. Camelot ne comptait plus pour Uther. Il ne voulait simplement pas vous perdre comme il a perdu Morgane.

Arthur esquissa un sourire à son tour.

-Rentrons à Camelot.

-Vous n'en aurez pas le temps.

Ils se tournèrent d'un coup. Morgane leur souriait, d'un sourire sans joie.

-Jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela. Uther mourant pour vous, Arthur…

Ses yeux virèrent à l'or. Pourtant, le sort ne l'atteignit jamais. Morgane cherchait visiblement le sorcier qui avait empêché cela. Elle semblait à la fois effrayée et hors d'elle.

-Emrys… murmura-t-elle.

 _Emrys ?_ songea Arthur. _Ce n'est pas le nom de mon allié ? celui dont m'a parlé l'inconnue…_

-Où te caches-tu, Emrys ? As-tu peur ?

-Sire… allons-y… fit Mordred, elle ne s'intéresse plus à nous.

Comme en transe, Arthur suivit le jeune chevalier dans la forêt tandis que la voix de Morgane continuait de retentir.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Emrys, nous sommes destinés à nous unir pour l'égalité, pour notre liberté ! Pourquoi protèges-tu, Arthur ? C'est lui qui nous empêche de l'obtenir pourtant !

La voix de Morgane disparut aux oreilles d'Arthur au moment où il se mit à courir.

*

-Montre-toi je t'en conjure, Emrys !

-Je suis là.

Morgane dévisagea le vieillard qui se tenait en face d'elle. Il y'avait quelque chose dans son regard… quelque chose qu'elle connaissait mais ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Lui aussi l'observait.

-On m'a dit que tu étais mon destin mais aussi ma perte.

-On m'a dit que tu étais l'ombre dans ma lumière, la haine dans mon amour.

Morgane s'approcha de lui. Vraiment, pourquoi ses yeux lui semblaient-il si familiers ?

-Pourquoi protèges-tu, Arthur ?

-Parce qu'il est mon destin.

-Co… comment cela ?

-Au même titre que je suis le tien. L'avenir d'Albion dépend de sa survie.

-Il… il est le Roi Qui Fut et Qui Sera ?

Emrys acquiesça, l'air grave.

-C'est impossible ! s'écria Morgane. Il va gouverner comme son père, dans son royaume, nous n'aurons jamais notre place ! Tu te trompes !

-Il vous appelle encore sa sœur, vous savez.

-Qu…

-Il vous regrette et regrette toutes ces années passées ensemble. Votre haine à son égard lui fait mal.

Le vieux sorcier commença à tourner autour d'elle.

-Peu importe ce que vous êtes, Morgane, il vous aime comme la sœur que vous êtes.

Le vieil homme se détourna et commença à partir.

-J'espère vous avoir fait changer d'avis à son sujet, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant. Je me sens responsable de ce que vous êtes devenue.

Puis il reprit sa route.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

Il lui adressa un dernier regard pour seule réponse.

*

Arthur s'arrêta de courir, les mains sur les genoux. Puis il compta ses hommes.

-Où est Merlin ? demanda Mordred alors qu'Arthur se posait la même question.

-Oh non…

Sans hésiter, le jeune prince fit demi-tour. Il courut un long moment avant de tomber sur son valet, adossé à un arbre, l'air épuisé. En boule à ses pieds, il y'avait un vêtement rouge.

-Merlin, il faut vraiment que tu songes à te mettre à l'endurance !

-Vous êtes revenu pour me chercher.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne nous faisais pas suivre.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, je m'inquiétai pour toi car tu es le seul ami que j'ai et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

-Vraiment ?

-Viens, rentrons maintenant. »

*

Morgane resta pantoise un long moment. Pourquoi Emrys se sentirait-il coupable de ce qu'elle était devenue ? Ils ne se connaissaient guère, si ?

Et puis si Morgane avait sombré, c'était parce que celui qu'elle croyait son dernier ami à Camelot et qu'elle aimait profondément l'avait trahie. C'était lui qui était responsable de sa descente en enfer.

Il avait été le seul à l'avoir accepté telle qu'elle était…

Et il l'avait trahie…

Il avait essayé de la tuer…

De l'empoisonner…

C'était Merlin qui était responsable de ce qu'elle était devenue.

La vérité la frappa d'un coup.

Ce regard…

Il lui semblait le connaître parce qu'elle l'avait observé des jours durant, parce qu'elle l'avait croisé des années durant, parce qu'elle avait tenté de le graver dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle le connaissait parce que Merlin était Emrys.

*

 ** _Quelques années plus tard… *_**

Arthur ne s'était jamais battu ainsi, avec tant de vigueur, de conviction, d'espoir, de… Il s'arrêta net. Un éclair magistral venait de pulvériser les cinq soldats qu'il affrontait seul. Il se tourna, pour affronter les autres mais le même éclair élimina les autres guerriers. Perplexe, le roi leva son regard. Un vieil homme en robe rouge se tenait en haut de la crête, un bâton en main. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Arthur eut l'intuition qu'il connaissait ce regard. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Son bâton émit à nlouveau un éclair et les soldats tombèrent, raides morts.

Qui pouvait bien l'aider face aux Saxons qui avaient envahi son pays ? *

 _Emrys_.

Ça ne pouvait être que lui… Un seul sorcier au monde pouvait vouloir l'aider, un seul sorcier au monde pouvait déployer tant de puissance.

-Pour l'amour de Camelot ! hurla Arthur.

Et il se relança dans la bataille avec rage, imité par ses chevaliers. Le sorcier continuait à jeter ses éclairs. Finalement, lorsque l'armée de Saxons battit en retraite, il descendit du rocher. Un chevalier de Camelot leva un bras, dans une vaine tentative d'appeler à l'aide. Arthur se précipita vers lui mais il venait de rendre l'âme. Des pas. Dans son dos. Arthur attendit. Se leva et empêcha son adversaire de le tuer. Puis il se figea. Mordred. Le druide le fixait aussi.

-Pourquoi Mordred ? demanda Arthur. Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne m'avez guère laissé le choix.

Arthur ne comprenait le sens des mots de l'inconnue que maintenant. Mordred était le plomb qu'il aurait dû façonner pour devenir or. Mais il avait échoué. En refusant de gracier, Kara, cette jeune fille qui semblait avoir eu beaucoup de valeur pour lui, Arthur avait fait fondre le plomb, l'avait laissé couler dans les flammes de la haine. Et il ignorait ce qui en résulterait.

-On a toujours le choix.

Arthur se tourna vers le son de la voix de Merlin.

-Où étais-tu passé ?! s'écria le roi.

-Peu importe.

Il semblait au jeune roi qu'une silhouette se tenait dans le dos de son valet. Mordred fixait le jeune homme, l'œil hagard.

-On a toujours le choix. Sauf lorsque le destin s'en mêle. J'en sais quelque chose, Mordred. Tu le sais aussi. Tu sais tout de moi. J'avais confiance en toi. Je t'ai toujours tout confié. Pourquoi, Mordred ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui nous aie trahis, Merlin. C'est toi. En cessant de me faire confiance. En me regardant comme un étranger, comme un suspect, comme… un ennemi.

-Je sais que j'ai eu tort, Mordred. Je paye une nouvelle fois le prix de mon erreur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Arthur, au milieu de cet échange qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Je pensais que Kilgharrah avait raison, que ce qu'il me disait était vrai mais il ne servait que lui, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant. J'ai commis une erreur avec Morgane. Je l'ai commis à nouveau avec toi. Je suis désolé, Mordred. Je suis tellement désolé.

Arthur le vit s'avancer, il vit Morgane dans son dos, cette silhouette qu'il dissimulait, il le vit se mettre à genoux devant Mordred. Le druide fixait Merlin, perdu.

-Je t'aimais, Merlin. Plus que tu ne le crois, plus que tu ne le conçois et surtout pas de la même manière que toi. En me traitant ainsi, tu m'as brisé. En trahissant ma confiance, en livrant Kara… tu m'as brisé. Elle était la seule à m'avoir aimé comme je t'aimais…

Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur les joues du druide.

-Pardonne-moi, Mordred… pardonne-moi…

Merlin sentait les siennes monter à ses joues.

-Mordred.

L'ex-chevalier fixa Morgane.

-Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Ne laisse pas la haine envahir ton cœur. Tu peux encore changer. _J'ai_ changé. Merlin…

Elle jeta un regard au jeune homme toujours à genoux. Mordred n'eut besoin de guère plus pour comprendre. Son cœur se serra, il eut l'impression qu'on lui meurtrissait encore plus.

-Merlin m'a montré que me dresser contre mon frère ne m'apporterait que le mal. La douleur. Et même s'il m'a profondément blessée, je lui ai pardonné et jusqu'alors…

-Tu m'as aidé, la coupa Merlin. Chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de ton aide, tu as agi dans l'ombre, tu m'as aidé à accomplir mon destin.

-Parce que c'est le mien, répliqua Morgane, avec un doux sourire.

Derrière, Arthur suivait l'échange, sans comprendre.

-La chute d'Aggravain…

Merlin tourna la tête vers Arthur.

-C'était elle. Elle vous a fait croire qu'il était de son côté, qu'il trahissait de son côté mais en vérité, elle ne m'a que facilité la tâche de le tuer.

-L'accord avec Odin, intervint Morgane, ce n'était qu'une des machinations de Merlin afin d'y venir.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Mordred.

-Tu peux encore changer, Mordred. Fais le bon choix, je t'en conjure.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, fixa Merlin.

-Lè… lève-toi, bégaya-t-il.

Merlin obéit. Mordred le prit soudainement dans ses bras. Quelque chose brilla entre ses doigts. Morgane réagit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Ses yeux virèrent à l'or et l'épée de Mordred lui vola des mains. Merlin se soustrait aux bras de l'ex-druide tandis que Morgane le rejoignit. Le jeune magicien dégaina un poignard et l'envoya vers le deux autres. Sans réfléchir, Morgane se jeta devant Merlin pour le contraindre à se baisser. Elle sentit la lame pénétrer sa peau au moment où ils tombaient à terre. Elle sentit que Merlin contre elle, se redressait.

-Non ! entendit-elle. Non…

Morgane saisit la main du magicien.

-Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, Merlin…

Le jeune homme tourna un regard embué de larmes vers elle. Elle lui sourit.

-Tu vois… elle avait raison…

-Tais-toi, je t'en conjure… murmura le sorcier. Tu perds tes forces.

-… la Cailleah… tu causeras bien ma perte en fin de compte.

-Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver !

-Merlin…

La main de la jeune femme caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Je suis heureuse que cela se termine ainsi…

Elle lui sourit encore.

-Je t'aime, Merlin…

Son visage fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit.

-Non… non…

Merlin se laissa tomber contre elle, au bord du désespoir. C'était impossible, impossible, Morgane ne pouvait pas être morte…

-Non… gémit-il.

Il se redressa. Son regard devint or et il hurla sa douleur.

-NON !

Sa magie se libéra, se dirigea vers Mordred qui s'effondra sur le sol, pulvérisé.

Les larmes continuaient d'inonder les joues du magicien.

-Non, Morgane…

Sourd aux appels d'Arthur derrière lui, sourd au monde qui l'entouraient, Merlin effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme, comme pour l'aimer une dernière fois.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête. Arthur lui souriait, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit…

-Je…

-Ne dis rien. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

Et Arthur s'agenouilla près de son ami, l'attira à lui pour une étreinte réconfortante et pendant quelques minutes, leur silence veillait sur la sœur et l'amante perdue.

La douleur était moins difficile lorsqu'ils étaient deux à la partager.

Ils seraient toujours deux.

C'était comme une évidence à présent.

Si leurs quatre destins étaient tous liés, alors ceux de Merlin et d'Arthur l'étaient encore plus.

Deux faces d'une même pièce.

Et celle-ci continuerait d'exister encore longtemps.

Pour toutes celles qui était perdues aujourd'hui.

Dites-moi en commentaire si cela vous plairait que je développe cette partie dans une fic complète.

Une autre référence à la légende Arthurienne.


	7. Cogitations

**Coucou tout le monde !!**

 **Alors, je ne sais pas trop dans quelle "catégorie placer cet OS. Ça pourrait être un mix entre un _Et si_ et un Bonus qui n'a pas tout à fait de _Et si..._** **Bref, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant, donc comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Titre : Cogitations...

Episode: Et si Arthur l'avait su ? SE1E10

Pairing : **Merthur**

Résumé : **Arthur n'a jamais pu abandonner Merlin. Et ce n'est guère aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer.**

OOooOO

《Merci, Sire.

Il lui sourit et se retourna.

\- Merlin.

L'intéressé pivota.

\- Bonne chance.

Merlin fit un signe de tête et disparut de sa vue.

Les derniers mots de cette conversation restèrent longtemps encore dans la tête d'Arthur. Ils y tournèrent encore bien après le départ de Merlin pour Ealdor, son village natal, attaqué par Kanen et ses hommes, des pilleurs sans merci, des bandits de la pire espèce.

Bien sûr, Arthur comprenait la décision de son valet mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec égoïsme à ce qu'il ferait à present que Merlin ne reviendrait plus. Il avait du mal à le croire. Arthur s'était habitué aux piques respectives qu'ils se lançaient souvent avec le jeune homme, il s'était habitué à sa présence à ses côtés, qui, alors même qu'elle lui avait semblé une punition pour avoir failli mourir de la main de cette sorcière, lui semblait indispensable aujourd'hui. Il ne s'imaginait pas sans Merlin auprès de lui et rien que de penser que cela pouvait arriver, Arthut sentait ses entrailles se serrer douloureusement.

Il ne voulait pas que Merlin parte.

C'était purement et simplement égoïste.

Mais Arthur ne pouvait s'en s'empêcher.

Il contempla une dernière fois le rempart, un endroit où il reviendrait souvent si jamais Uther n'acceptait pas sa requête. Ce serait son dernier souvenir de Merlin, hormis le foulard qu'il gardait caché sous son matelas. Arthur descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la salle du trône.

*

\- Il en est hors de question, Arthur !

\- Mais... Père...

\- C'est _non_ !

\- Nous ne serons que trois cavaliers, de plus nous pourrons nous déguiser, Cenred ne saura jamais que Camelot a marché sur ses terres !

\- _NON_ , répliqua Uther d'un ton sans appel.

Arthur faillit s'agenouiller mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Ce geste le trahirait et alors il finirait sûrement aux cachots pendant un mois, ou pire...

\- Bien.

Arthur s'inclina et se retira dans ses appartements. Il s'assit au bureau, se prit la tête entre les mains, passa machinalement ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir aider Merlin, il aurait tant aimé lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui, mais leurs rangs sociaux, les convenances, les moeurs, son père, son devoir, tout, tout l'en empêchait. Parfois Arthur aurait aimé naître paysan, ainsi, son devoir ne pèserait pas si lourd sur ses épaules et il serait libre, libre de tout.

Il soupira. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être si compliquées ? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait qu'il choisisse Merlin ou une autre ? Un autre ?

Arthur n'aurait su le dire.

Mais en revanche, ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était incapable de laisser tomber Merlin.

Parfois, il fallait se soulever pour ce en quoi l'on croit.

C'est ce qu'Arthur ferait. Coûte que coûte.

*

\- Je te demanderai bien de l'argent, mais je sais que tu n'en as pas.

\- Arthur !

Le prince se baissa pour éviter la lame de son valet. _Il m'a reconnu,_ songea-t-il.

\- Pose cette épée, Merlin, tu es ridicule.

L'autre lui sourit et jamais Arthur n'aurait pensé que ce sourire lui eût tant manqué. Le jeune prince suivit le jeune homme jusqu'au camp qu'ils avaient monté, lui, Morgane, Guenièvre et Hunith, la mère de Merlin.

*

Arthur regarda Merlin partir à la suite de son ami William, assez réfractaire quant à l'idée de se battre, le coeur gros. Il ignorait jusqu'à présent que Merlin avait un meilleur ami, un ami d'enfance ce qui lui semblait idiot puisque son valet avait eu une vie avant Camelot. Même si cela déplaisait fortement au prince.

\- Moi, je me battrai et si je dois mourir, ce sera en combattant, déclara Hunith, sortant Arthur de sa torpeur.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Matthew.

Bientôt, tous les villageois avaient refermé le cercle autour de lui.

Pourtant, il manquait quelqu'un dans ce groupe qui lui faisait confiance.

*

\- Tu as toujours vécu comme ça ? interrogea Arthur.

\- Comment ?

Merlin et lui étaient allongés sur le sol dans la maison, et discutaient à voix basse.

\- Ici.

\- Oui. On dort à même le sol, on mange ce que l'on récolte. La vie est simple ici.

\-- Ça semble... agréable.

\- Vous auriez détesté.

 _Comment fais-tu pour me connaître aussi bien ?_

\- Sûrement.

Ils se turent pendant quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Merlin ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Allez, ne fais pas ton intéressant, reprit Arthur en le chatouillant de son pied.

\- Je ne me sentais plus... à ma place. Il fallait que je trouve un endroit où je pourrais l'être.

\- Et tu as trouvé ?

\- Je suis pas encore sûr.

 _Alors je ferai en sorte que tu le sois, Merlin. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'éloignes de moi._

*

Ce matin encore, William fut contre Arthur. Mais Merlin eut beau lui expliquer que le père du jeune homme avait été tué en combattant pour Cenred, Arthur savait qu'il avait raison.

Les villageois n'étaient pas des soldats.

*

C'était le grand jour. Arthur enfilait son armure avec Merlin et quand celui-ci voulut faire son travail, Arthur lui dit simplement :

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Mets la tienne.

Quand il eut resserré le plastron, Arthur nota que Merlin peinait à mettre ses canons d'avant-bras. Sans un mot, il lui saisit le poignet et en lui jetant de temps à autre quelques regards, il attacha la protection. Merlin se retourna ensuite et il l'entendit seulement dire :

\- Quoi qu'il arrive durant la bataille, ne changez pas l'opinion que vous avez de moi.

\- Bien sûr. C'est normal d'avoir peur Merlin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce donc alors ? Que veux-tu me dire ?

Merlin ouvrit la bouche.

\- Arthur.

Le prince se tourna vers Morgane.

\- Ils franchissent la rivière.

*

La bataille faisait rage mais Arthur savait qu'ils perdaient du terrain. Ou qu'ils perdaient tout court.

Alors qu'il affrontait un énième soldat, un vent surnaturel se leva sur le village. Arthur regarda autour de lui. Merlin. Et son ami. L'un des deux était un sorcier. Mais il saurait après.

Arthur s'élança dans la bataille.

*

Il venait de tuer Kanen. Maintenant il saurait.

\- Je reconnais la magie quand je la vois et ce vent était tout sauf naturel. Lequel de vous deux a fait cela ?

Merlin et William échangèrent un regard. Puis Merlin se tourna vers lui, avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Arthur...

A cet instant, il comprit. Il n'y avait besoin de guère plus de mots.

Le prince s'approcha de son valet et murmura :

\- Merci.

Il lui ebourriffa les cheveux et s'avança dans le village.

Les explications pourraient attendre du moment que Merlin savait sa gratitude.

*

 **Et voilà, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, merci d avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il est important, pour savoir ce que vius pensez de mon écriture !**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. Il suffisait d'un gobelin

**Salut tout le monde, aujourd'hui, nouveau OS inspiré de l'épisode The Gobelin, de la saison 3 où le petit être vert se joue de tous les habitants de Camelot, jusqu'à révéler, sous l'apparence de Gaius, que Merlin est un sorcier. Ce OS porte donc sur les cogitations d'Arthur, suite à ces révélations.**

OOooOO

 ** _Titre : Il suffisait d'un gobelin._**

 ** _Episode : Il suffisait d'un gobelin…Et si Arthur avait deviné ? SE3E3_**

 ** _Pairing : pas de pairing particulier, libre à vous de l'imaginer !_**

 ** _Résumé : Arthur a toujours su que Merlin était différent. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : Merlin ne m'appartient pas._**

OOooOO

Arthur avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Ça lui paraissait impossible, irréalisable et surtout, complètement tiré par les cheveux. Merlin, _son_ Merlin, un sorcier ? Il avait une envie folle de rire au nez de Gaius -qui se comportait d'ailleurs de manière très étrange ces derniers jours-. Pourtant, lorsque son père lui demanda d'aller chercher son serviteur et de l'amener expressément devant la cour, le jeune prince inclina la tête et sortit, accompagné de deux gardes. Sur le chemin, son cœur se serra, ses entrailles commencèrent à lui faire un peu mal. Même si Merlin était responsable, ce dont il doutait, même après les dires de Gaius, il ne voulait pas l'arrêter et encore moins l'amener à la mort. Ça lui serait très douloureux. Non, il ne voulait pas perdre son seul ami. _S'il pouvait être ailleurs, faites qu'il ne soit pas dans le château_ , pria-t-il.

Mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. Il croisa Merlin dans le couloir, en arrivant vers ses appartements. Ce dernier marchait, visiblement résolu et en entendant les pas du prince et des gardes, il s'était retourné en disant d'une voix alarmée :

-Arthur. Il faut que je vous parle.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, gardant son visage aussi froid et impassible qu'il lui fût possible et continua d'avancer, suivit des chevaliers. Arthur contempla son serviteur, évita son regard, qu'il savait un peu dérouté puis ordonna :

-Arrêtez-le.

-Quoi ?! s'étouffa Merlin avec un sourire, comme si Arthur ne faisait que plaisanter.

Mais en voyant le regard de son maître et en sentant les mains des gardes s'emparer de ses bras, son visage se décomposa :

-Arthur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le prince ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, l'air profondément peiné et il conduisit les gardes devant la cour. Son père était debout, appuyé contre son trône et Gaius, les mains enfouies sous sa longue robe de médecin, regardait son pupille avancer, mains liées, d'un air profondément indifférent et presque, Arthur s'en trouva fort étonné, satisfait. Morgane, elle, était enfoncée dans son siège, un regard semblant signifier « bien fait », rivé vers Merlin.

-Est-ce vrai que tu es responsable des… désagréments causés à moi et aux autres membres de la cour ?

-Quoi ?! répéta Merlin pour la seconde fois. Non…

-Gaius.

-J'ai trouvé ceci dans ta chambre. C'est un livre de sorts et d'enchantements, déclara le médecin, pas peu fier en brandissant un énorme grimoire devant un Merlin décontenancé.

Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi les preuves semblaient irréfutables ? N'y avait-il pas moyen que Gaius se trompe ?

-Il ment ! s'écria Merlin.

Il sembla hésiter un instant. Avala sa salive puis reprit :

-Ce n'est pas Gaius.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Pitié _Merlin, ne t'enfonce pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà…_

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

-Il est possédé par un gobelin !

-Ces accusations sont ridicules ! répliqua le vieux médecin.

-Explique pourquoi tu penses que Gaius est possédé… par un gobelin, demanda Uther d'un air ennuyé.

-Il le contrôle… Gaius est encore en lui… quelque part.

 _Merlin, par les dieux… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…_

-As-tu seulement des preuves pour ces accusations… questionna Arthur, un brin d'espoir encore en lui.

-Non ! s'exclama Merlin, l'air complètement désespéré, après quelques secondes de silence.

Arthur ferma les yeux. _Il est condamné._

-Je crains que la magie ne l'ait corrompu. Cela me peine plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer… fit Gaius, l'air absolument pas peiné.

-J'en doute fort, répliqua Merlin.

 _Pardon ?_ fit Arthur.

-J'ai donné l'asile à un sorcier, Monseigneur, et pour cela, je voudrais m'excuser.

-Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer, Gaius, répondit le roi en posant une main sur l'épaule de son médecin. Il est complètement fou.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis fou, c'est lui ! se défendit Merlin.

-Silence ! se récria Uther.

Merlin lança un regard si plaidant qu'un instant, Arthur crut que son père n'allait pas le condamner. Pourtant Uther acheva sa phrase, sur un ton froid et sans appel :

-Tu es coupable d'user d'enchantements et de sorcellerie et pour cela, je te condamne à mort.

Puis il ordonna :

-Emmenez-le !

Les gardes obligèrent Merlin à se retourner et l'entraînèrent vers les cachots. Arthur, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Et le regard que lui lança Merlin n'était pas pour arranger ses questionnements.

OOooOO

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans ses appartements. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. A pas mal de choses. D'abord au comportement de Gaius. Il semblait dans un état second ces derniers jours. Il devenait cupide et vulgaire, très différent de l'homme d'honneur, sage et intelligent qu'Arthur connaissait. Et puis pourquoi accusait-il Merlin de sorcellerie ? Que cela soit vrai ou faux, Arthur doutait que Gaius vienne dénoncer Merlin. Le vieil homme avait bien trop d'affection pour son pupille. Combien de fois était-il venu voir Arthur avant l'une de leurs expéditions pour lui faire promettre de veiller sur le jeune garçon ? Combien de fois Arthur l'avait-il vu regarder Merlin avec anxiété alors qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter le danger ? Non, Gaius aimait Merlin comme un fils, et aucun père sain d'esprit ne pouvait livrer son enfant aux mains de la justice parce que son seul crime était d'exister.

Sauf si le père en question était possédé par un gobelin.

D'accord, l'excuse de Merlin était très tirée par les cheveux et très peu probable, mais… et si c'était vrai ?

Et puis comment Merlin aurait-il pu être un sorcier ? Arthur avait été bercé toute son enfance par l'idée que les sorciers étaient des êtres vils qui n'agissaient que pour le mal et qui se plaisaient à rendre la vie dure aux simples gens comme lui. Il n'avait entendu toute son enfance une seule chose : la magie est un crime pour lequel la seule sentence est la mort. Les sorciers sont des monstres qu'il faut exterminer.

Mais Merlin était loin de l'image qu'Arthur avait d'un monstre.

Il n'était pas repoussant.

Il n'était pas méchant, non, Merlin avait d'ailleurs la capacité de voir la bonté en tout le monde.

Il n'était pas manipulateur, il était naïf.

Il n'était pas sanguinaire, Merlin haïssait toute forme de violence, même la chasse.

Il n'était pas menteur, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait vrai, même à Arthur.

Et le livre d'enchantements alors ? Il semblait à Arthur l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… et pas dans la bibliothèque royale. Serait-il possible qu'il se trompe sur la nature de Merlin ?

 _Non._

Mais peut-être que son père se trompait sur les sorciers. Peut-être n'étaient-ils tous pas vils. Depuis tout le temps que Merlin était au service d'Arthur, il ne lui avait montré qu'une loyauté indéfectible, il avait même plusieurs fois offert sa vie pour le sauver. Si Merlin était un sorcier, alors il n'était pas comme la description qu'Uther en faisait.

Arthur réfléchit.

Et puis la vérité le frappa.

Il y'avait bien trop de coïncidences pour que les dires de Gaius soient faux.

Trop de situations où ils auraient dû mourir et où ils avaient survécu.

Trop de fois où Merlin l'avait mis en garde à propos de magiciens ou d'artefacts.

Trop de fois où il avait vu juste.

Merlin avait parfois l'air trop idiot pour l'être réellement.

Il cachait quelque chose.

 _Il y'a quelque chose chez toi, Merlin. Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi._

Maintenant Arthur savait.

Et bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Il avait comme le sentiment que… que Merlin était auprès de lui pour une bonne raison.

 _Je resterai à vos côtés comme je l'ai toujours été. En vous protégeant._

C'était cela, oui. Merlin était sérieux quand il avait dit cela.

Arthur passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux. Même quand il avait affirmé devant toute la cour qu'il était un sorcier. Même quand Aredian l'avait fait arrêter pour sorcellerie. Et même quand Gaius avait dit que le bracelet lui appartenait alors que c'était faux.

Pour protéger Merlin.

Parce que c'était vrai.

Gaius ! Il avait réfuté les preuves qui accusaient Merlin ! Cette fois il l'accusait lui-même.

Merlin avait sûrement raison, lui aussi. Alors le prince vérifierait par lui-même.

OOooOO

Merlin avait réussi à capturer le gobelin qui possédait Gaius.

-Etes-vous en train de me dire que c'était vous le responsable de… ma calvitie, nos flatulences et nos furoncles… et les oreilles d'âne d'Arthur ?

 _Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le rappeler, Père…_ songea Arthur alors qu'il apercevait le sourire naissant sur les lèvres de son valet.

-Je crains que oui, Monseigneur. Ou du moins c'était le gobelin le coupable pendant qu'il me possédait.

-La magie a le pouvoir de corrompre même les hommes les plus honorables, acquiesça le roi.

-Toutefois, je puis vous assurer que Merlin était totalement innocent, continua le médecin en désignant son pupille.

-Alors il est pardonné.

A cet instant, le gobelin enfermé dans la boîte amenée par Merlin, Guenièvre et Gaius s'agita, faisant trembler l'objet sur le sol.

-Puis-je suggérer de conserver cette boîte là où personne ne pourra jamais l'ouvrir ? interrogea Gaius.

-Bien, bien, fit Uther, rapidement, un regard mal assuré en direction de l'objet en question.

Il se tourna vers Arthur.

-Veille à ce qu'on la mette dans les caves.

Gaius et Merlin s'inclinèrent et se détournèrent.

-Gaius, rappela le roi. Savez qui est coupable d'avoir libéré ce… ce gobelin ?

-Je crains que non, Sire.

Une nouvelle fois, le médecin s'inclina, imité de Merlin et ils se détournèrent.

-Enfermez-le dans les caves, ordonna le roi aux gardes qui s'empressèrent de prendre la boîte. La cour peut se diviser.

Aussitôt, Arthur se leva et dès qu'il fut hors de vision, il se mit à courir pour rattraper son serviteur.

-Merlin !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, se retourna, imité par Gaius.

-Oui ?

-Je peux te parler une minute ?

Arthur le vit échanger un regard avec Gaius puis finalement, il acquiesça tandis qu'Arthur se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Le jeune serviteur rejoignit son maître et le suivit, jusque dans ses appartements. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Arthur verrouilla la porte. Merlin attendait, les mains dans le dos. Le prince considéra son valet du regard, le jaugeant un instant. Était-ce une bonne idée de confronter Merlin de cette façon ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il attende que celui-ci lui dise par lui-même ?

-Sire ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? fit Arthur, disant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

-Je vous demande pardon ? répondit Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

Arthur plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin, avança d'un pas. Le serviteur ne semblait pas comprendre.

-Arthur ?

-Merlin… Le gobelin…

Arthur n'arrivait pas à formuler sa pensée. Alors qu'il allait lui dire, cela lui semblait tellement grotesque que…

-Vous pensez qu'il a raison ? demanda finalement Merlin à voix basse. A propos de ce que je suis.

Merlin était étonnement calme. Si jamais on l'avait accusé de sorcellerie, Arthur n'aurait jamais réagi de cette manière.

 _Non._

Merlin semblait calme. Mais il s'était nettement tendu, ses épaules étaient légèrement remontées et il tordait ses mains nerveusement.

-Oui, dit finalement le prince, sur le même ton.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Il y'a trop de coïncidences, Merlin. Trop de choses qui nous sont arrivées sont… inexplicables. Sauf s'il disait la vérité.

Arthur sonda le regard océan de son valet. Mais il n'avait que l'impression de nager dans des eaux troubles, sans aucun moyen de voir plus profond.

-Merlin, dis-moi… est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous me feriez si ça l'était ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… avoua Arthur d'une voix tremblante.

Le regard de Merlin s'agrandit. Puis se fit interrogatif.

-Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment tuer quelqu'un pour ce qu'il est, Merlin ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, dit tristement le valet.

-Je te pose la question. D'homme à homme, Merlin. Réponds-y.

Il fit non de la tête, ses yeux brillants de larmes retenus.

-On ne peut pas changer la manière dont on est né. Ce qui compte c'est ce que l'on choisit de devenir. Un sorcier, il a le choix, comme un prince. Il peut utiliser son pouvoir pour le bien. Ou pour le mal. La tyrannie.

Il y'avait une sorte d'accusation dans la voix de son valet. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs brillant de larmes.

-C'est vrai, Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin le regarda, soutint son regard. Une larme coula finalement le long de sa joue. Puis il acquiesça en silence. Arthur leva la tête vers le ciel, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis rit nerveusement. Il était comme… soulagé. Finalement, le rire de Merlin entrecoupé de respirations bruyantes se mêla au sien. Arthur tourna la tête, fixa le jeune sorcier.

-Ne me cache plus rien à l'avenir, Merlin. »

OOooOO

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	9. To kill the King

**Aujourd'hui, un nouvel OS sur l'épisode _A servant of two masters,_ (oui il m'inspire beaucoup, c'est l'un de mes favoris). N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en rewiew.**

 **OOooOO**

 ** _Titre : To kill the King_**

 ** _Pairing : Merthur_**

 ** _Episode : Et si Merlin avait été un bon assassin ?SE4E6_**

 ** _Résumé : Chacun a ses secrets. Et parfois ceux-ceux-ci peuvent vous sauver la vie. Et celle des autres. _**

**_DISCLAIMER : _Merthur**

OOooOO

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit l'eau froide lui fouetter le visage. Il mit quelques temps à s'adapter à la lumière de la pièce puis à se rendre compte que ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Morgane lui faisait face, un sourire mauvais affiché sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, fit la sorcière.

\- C'en est un ? répliqua Merlin en la fixant.

Ses bras, liés au dessus de sa tête lui faisaient mal, tout comme les restes de sa blessure mais jamais il n'aurait fait le plaisir à Morgane de lui avouer.

\- Oh ne sois pas comme ça... Nous avons tant de choses à nous raconter... Après tout je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que tu as condamné ma soeur à une mort lente et douloureuse... et que tu m'as forcée à quitter Camelot...

\- Vous me feriez une faveur, Morgane ? Dites tout cela à Arthur. Il continue de penser que je suis inutile mais je suis plutôt fier de ses accomplissements. Je mourrai heureux.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas mourir.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire machiavélique.

\- Ta mort sera loin d'être aussi douce...

Elle se mit à panser la plaie du jeune homme, tout en interrogeant :

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, Merlin, tu n'es que le serviteur d'Arthur, rien de plus et pourtant, tu continues à mettre ta vie en danger pour sauver la sienne, pourquoi ?

 _Parce qu'elle vaut mille fois plus que la mienne. Parce que c'est mon destin. Parce que ce que je ressens pour lui est bien plus fort que tout ce que vous êtes capable d'imaginer et de ressentir pour qui que ce soit_ , repondit Merlin, intérieurement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Tu n'as jamais vu Gaius soigner une plaie ?

\- Je sais que vous me soignez, en revanche ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi.

\- Je crois que j'ai posé une question avant. Pourquoi es-tu si loyal à Arthur ?

\- Je ne pense pas que vous comprendriez, Morgane. Vous n'avez aucun sens du devoir, aucun sens de la loyauté, repondit le magicien après un instant de silence.

\- Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être loyal parce que je n'ai personne à qui l'être.

Morgane prononça une incantation puis s'éloigna et se mit à fouiller parmi ses bocaux. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle déboucha le bocal. Un serpent à 8 têtes en sortit, menaçant. Morgane se tourna vers le jeune sorcier en demandant :

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de Fomora ?

Elle coupa une tête à la créature. Quelques secondes seulement plus tard, elle repoussa.

\- A l'époque de l'ancienne religion, ils étaient vénérés par les grandes prêtresses car ils leur permettaient de controler l'esprit des gens.

Morgane marcha vers lui.

\- Toutes tes forces vitales vont être aspirées, tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es disparaîtra, remplacés par un seul désir.

Elle se glissa dans son dos.

\- Tuer Arthur Pendragon.

Et le serpent entra dans sa nuque alors qu'il hurlait de douleur.

OOooOO

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Merlin était embourbé jusqu'à la taille. Son visage était recouvert de terre. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de pouvoir se dégager complètement. Quelques secondes seulement plus tard, une voix que le sorcier aurait reconnue entre mille demanda :

\- Qui va là ?

Merlin ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de faire taire les deux voix qui s'opposaient dans son esprit. L'une hurlait "Tue-le !", l'autre repondait "Quelle est cette idée saugrenue, tu es incapable de lui faire du mal !"

\- Montrez-vous ! ordonna Arthur.

A cet instant, Merlin sortit des fourrées, tandis que la voix qui lui ordonnait de tuer son roi devenait de plus en plus forte, faisant taire la seconde, qui luttait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Arthur avait l'air abasourdi de voir son serviteur. Puis il se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit avec force.

\- Je pensais qu'on t'avait perdu !

Merlin lui rendit son étreinte, regrettant de ne pas avoir de dague sur lui. Il fallait qu'il pense à en trouver une quelque part. Et puis cela serait une excuse en or, il avait été séquestré, la peur pouvait très bien lui faire porter une arme...

Il se promit que de retour au château, il chercherait de quoi "se protéger". Arthur le ramena vers son cheval, son bras autour des épaules du jeune sorcier.

OOooOO

Sa tentative d'empoisonnement n'avait pas fonctionné parce que cette sote de Gwen, qui alors qu'il y pensait, ne méritait absolument pas sa place sur le trône, avait déjà porté sa nourriture à Arthur. Merlin trouverait un autre moyen. Oui, bientôt, le roi serait mort. Peut être qu'il s'occuperait de Guenièvre aussi, tiens.

OOooOO

Merlin dissimula la dague sous sa tunique et rejoignit les appartements du roi pour le vêtir pour l'adoubement auquel il allait procéder. Ou plutôt auquel il n'aurait _pas_ _le temps_ de procéder. Arthur était assis à la table de sa chambre, ses doigts tapant une mesure sur le bois que seul lui entendait. Son autre main supportait sa tête et il avait l'air pensif. _Parfait,_ songea Merlin. _Moins il sera attentif, plus simple ce sera._

\- Sire ?

Arthur tourna la tête vers lui après avoir sursauté.

\- Vous êtes pensif, dit Merlin en choisissant la tenue que le roi porterait pour mourir.

\- Il y'a un traître parmi nous, Merlin. Je m'inquiète.

Le magicien ne répondit pas.

\- Ça peut être n'importe qui. Un chevalier, mon oncle... même toi.

Merlin se figea alors qu'Arthur l'étudiait.

\- Je plaisante, Merlin. Tu serais incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

 _Oh, si tu savais..._

\- Perceval, peut être ? interrogea Arthur en se levant.

Merlin retira sa chemise, son regard s'arrêtant contre son gré sur les abdominaux musclés du roi de Camelot. Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Le magicien se retourna et attrapa la chemise rouge sang, passa la tête de son maître à travers le trou.

\- Perceval a eu toute sa famille tuée par les soldats de Cenred. Depuis, il hait tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin de Morgane.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Elyan alors... Peut être qu'il n'accepte pas ma relation avec sa sœur...

\- Il vous a juré fidélité. Comme tous les chevaliers.

Arthur acquiesça.

\- De toute façon, je crois que mes sentiments pour Gwen...

Merlin se tourna d'un seul mouvement vers Arthur, la veste qu'il allait porter menaçant de lui tomber des bras.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y en a plus.

\- En avez-vous parler avec elle ?

\- Non. J'ai peur de la blesser.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, _Sire,_ fit Merlin en se glissant dans le dos d'Arthur, je crois qu'elle est plus intéressée par Lancelot que par vous.

Arthur tourna la tête vers son valet, leurs visages un peu trop proches au goût du second, un sourcil relevé. Il ne dit rien et laissa Merlin lui mettre sa veste. Le valet fit mine de prendre l'épée de cérémonie du roi mais à la place, il dégaina sa dague puis se dirigea vers Arthur qui se tourna vers lui au dernier moment. Merlin en profita, sa main filant vers le flanc d'Arthur qui lui adressa un regard désorienté. Puis au dernier moment, le jeune homme tomba au sol, la dague lui glissant des mains dans un affreux bruit de ferraille et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, son corps secoué de spasmes. Arthur remarqua alors, la forme noire dissimulée par le foulard de son serviteur, qui se mouvait dans le cou de ce dernier. Il s'agenouilla près de Merlin qui murmurait, comme en transe :

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas...

\- Merlin...

Le jeune homme leva la tête en entendant son prénom. Arthur se figea d'horreur en voyant l'or qui clignotait dans les yeux de son ami. _Merlin n'est pas... pas lui aussi..._

\- Arthur...

Il retomba encore plus bas au sol. Arthur oublia soudain sa révélation, força le jeune magicien à se redresser.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

L'autre restait muet, luttant contre le sortilège de Morgane.

\- Je ne peux pas le tuer ! s'écria-t-il soudain, avant de répéter, comme une plainte, je ne peux pas...

Cette fois, Arthur sentit comme un vent surnaturel se lever et alors, il força Merlin à le regarder. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je n'aime plus Gwen ?

Merlin ne répondit pas.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime, toi, idiot.

Et il l'embrassa doucement. Les spasmes du serviteur disparurent tout à fait, son regard redevint océan. Arthur contempla le jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci revenait à lui.

\- Maintenant je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter.

OOooOO

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, entre le reveal fic et le Merthur, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt !**


	10. Le jour où tout a commencé, partie 1

**Salut tout le monde un nouvel OS issu d'une idée qui me trotte depuis un petit moment dans la tête et que j'ai eu envie de mettre sur le papier, voilà. Ce n'est pas un Et si donc considérez le comme un bonus sans crossover. Il prend place dans le tout premier épisode de la série.** **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 ** _Bonus :_**

 ** _Titre : Le jour où tout a commencé..._**

 ** _: Merthur_**

 ** _Résumé : Arthur s'est toujours comporté comme un prince, du moins de son point de vue. Alors quand un attirant garçon ose oui dire ses quatre vérités, il oscille entre l'aimer ou le détester._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : _****_Merlin ne m'appartient pas._**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

OOooOO

Ce jour-là, Arthur s'entraînait au tir sur cible avec ses hommes qui l'écoutaient religieusement expliquer la meilleure façon de tirer les couteaux dans la cible que son imbécile de serviteur apportait, l'air penaud, comme à son habitude. Ce matin-là, en plus d'être en retard, il avait ébouillanté le prince et avait failli le tuer en trébuchant alors qu'il lui tendait son épée. Arthur avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer son incapacité à le servir et, dès qu'il en aurait le temps, de suggérer à son père de lui trouver un autre valet parce que celui-là était vraiment le pire de tous ceux qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'avoir. Et il y'en avait eu _beaucoup._ Généralement, ils se décourageaient tous au bout de quelques mois, soit-disant parce qu'Arthur avait mauvais caractère. Le jeune prince fixa son incapable de valet dont il avait oublié le nom (lui avait-il déjà demandé ?) alors qu'il portait la cible sur le terrain d'entrainement. Avec un sourire ironique, il demanda :

《Où est-elle cette cible ?

\- Là, Messire.

\- Elle est sous le soleil, argua Arthur, ce qu'il savait un mauvais argument, étant donné la brillance de l'astre ce jour-là.

\- Il n'est pas très brillant, protesta le serviteur, poli.

\- Un peu comme toi, répliqua Arthur.

\- Je vais la mettre de l'autre côté.

Il avait délibérément ignorer l'insulte, ce qui irrita quelque peu le prince. Il se pencha vers ses soldats, leur glissa qu'il allait lui donner une leçon et balança son couteau en plein milieu de la cible. Le valet sembla choqué ce qui fit rire Arthur.

\- Continue de bouger ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Ici ?

\- Ne t'arrête pas !

Il lança un nouveau couteau tout en disant qu'il avait besoin d'entraînement sur cible mouvante tandis que son serviteur courrait, les yeux exorbités par la peur. Finalement, il dut s'emmêler les pieds, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Arthur et il tomba. Quelqu'un empêcha alors la cible de rouler plus loin.

\- Ça suffit maintenant.

Arthur leva lentement le regard vers celui qui _venait_ de lui donner un _ordre._

Et se figea.

Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs de jais, emmêlés et en bataille, un teint clair comme le lait, un visage fin, un nez aquilin, des lèvres fines et un regard océan. Il fallut quelques secondes à Arthur pour se détacher de ce regard et reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi son coeur s'affolait-il ? Il venait de le défier, il devrait avoir réagi autrement que par un manque conséquent de répartie, ce qui était très rare chez lui.

\- Pardon ? fit finalement Arthur.

\- Tu t'es assez amusé comme cela, mon ami.

L'inconnu semblait ne pas savoir à qui il s'adressait, ce qui amusa beaucoup le prince. Il devait être aussi idiot... Son regard se posa encore sur les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il resta un instant muet, subjugué, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi par ce regard.

\- On se connaît ?

 _Bien sûr que non, idiot, tu t'en souviendrais si tu l'avais déjà rencontré !_

 _Bon sang, il arrive à me faire penser que je suis idiot..._

Ce garçon, qui qu'il fut, _était_ dangereux. Arthur perdait ses moyens face à lui. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait ses moyens, il réagissait...

\- Je suis Merlin, se présenta l'autre en lui tendant une main.

... comme un arrogant petit merdeux, comme dirait Morgane. Arthur ne saisit pas la main du dénommé Merlin, bien qu'il se surprit à vouloir goûter à la douceur de sa peau.

\- Donc on ne se connaît pas.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant tu m'as appelé "mon ami".

 _Arthur, pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi avant que cela ne finisse mal._

\- Oui, ça doit être une erreur de ma part.

\- Je pense aussi.

 _Tu vas trop loin, Arthur._

 _Mais qu'elle se taise, cette petite voix !_

Il savait qu'elle avait raison pourtant. En fait, il lui semblait qu'il _désirait_ une amitié avec Merlin.

\- Oui, jamais je n'aurai un ami qui peut être aussi crétin.

\- Et moi, je n'aurai jamais pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi stupide.

 _MAIS LA FERME, ARTHUR, ESPÈCE DE CON !_

Comme pour défier cette voix qui commençait sérieusement à l'embêter, Arthur continua :

\- Dis-moi, _Merlin_ , sais-tu marcher sur les genoux ?

\- Non, répliqua l'autre, un brin amusé.

\- Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ?

\- A ta place, je n'en ferai rien...

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que les rôles s'inversaient ? C'était comme si Merlin était certain d'être plus fort que lui. Sauf qu'Arthur avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il savait qui cet insolent (mais attirant, _la ferme,_ songea le prince) garçon était. Merlin ignorait à qui il avait affaire.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Merlin eut un sourire en coin et Arthur eut soudain un coup de chaleur. Son armure lui sembla soudain très lourde. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

\- Vas-y, le provoqua le prince.

Il ouvrit les bras.

\- Frappe-moi.

Merlin sembla hésiter.

\- Frappe-moi.

Arthur se rendit compte qu'il le voulait vraiment, juste pour sentir les mains du jeune homme contre son propre corps. _Je deviens complètement fou..._

\- _Frappe-moi,_ répéta-t-il.

Merlin balança son bras, qu'Arthur intercepta, tordit et força le garçon à être tout contre lui. Il eut un drôle de sourire, comme s'il appréciait ce contact puis il serra un peu plus le poignet de Merlin.

\- Je pourrais te faire jeter en prison pour cela, murmura le prince à l'oreille du jeune homme.

\- Tu penses que tu es le roi, peut-être ? lança Merlin, une haine non retenue dans la voix.

Arthur sentit ses entrailles se serrer au son de cette animosité. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste. Pourtant, il répondit à la pique:

\- Non, je suis son fils. Arthur.

Il lâcha Merlin et des gardes l'emmenèrent aux cachots. Arthur, lui, laissa tomber l'entraînement et remonta à ses appartements, sans se soucier de ce qur penseraient les autres.

OOooOO

Arthur avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé sur le terrain d'entrainement. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme Merlin l'avait fait. Personne ne lui avait jamais clairement dit ce qu'il pensait de lui. Arthur, pour la première fois, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun véritable ami. Que personne ne le considérait comme tel parce qu'il se comportait comme un abruti, et avec arrogance. Merlin le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Arthur était seul. Terriblement seul.

Peut-être... peut-être pouvait-il remédier à cela ? Il doutait que cela marche, mais il n'avait guère le choix.

OOooOO

Arthur se planta devant la cellule de Merlin. Celui-ci affronta son regard, recroquevillé contre le mur de la prison. Il détourna les yeux.

\- Ecoutez, je vous ai dit que vous étiez un crétin, j'ignorais seulement que vous étiez un crétin royal.

Arthur sourit. _Même dans cette position, il ne cesse de me défier._

Le jeune prince ouvrit la cellule et se décala. Merlin haussa un sourcil.

\- Oh, voyons, je sais ce que tu penses de moi, mais je ne suis pas si méchant.

 _Si ?_

Merlin sembla entrevoir la question muette. Il se leva, s'approcha d'Arthur qui sentit à nouveau son coeur s'emballer, et déclara :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi à répondre à cette question.

Merlin croisa à nouveau son regard, l'étudia un instant, puis il disparut dans les couloirs.

OOooOO

Ce soir-là, Arthur ne dîna pas avec Morgane et Uther. Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à Merlin. Comment avait-il pu deviner avec tant d'aisance ce qu'Arthur pensait ? Pourquoi continuait-il de le défier ? Pourquoi Arthur _aimait-il_ cela ? Pourquoi son coeur s'affolait-il chaque fois qu'il apercevait le jeune homme ? Pourquoi son instinct lui criait-il des choses qu'il n'oserait penser en temps normal ?

Aussi loin qu'Arthur s'en souvenait, il n'avait jamais tant pensé à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne s'était jamais remis tant en question. Et surtout, _surtout_ , il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un autre _homme_ fût attirant. Et il avait beau refouler ses instincts, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'idée de la tête. Merlin _était_ attirant et _beau_. Sa manière de s'adresser à Arthur _plaisait_ beaucoup au prince et il se sentait comme une sorte de connexion avec le jeune homme. Arthur n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Si son père savait ce qu'il pensait en cet instant... Arthur serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il était. De telles pensées lui étaient interdites. Pourtant, il ne pouvait les contenir. Il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Arthur ?

Il sursauta, s'arrêta de marcher en voyant Morgane sur le pas de la porte.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul, fit le prince, plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Morgane avait toujours été la seule à vraiment connaître Arthur, tel qu'il était. Il cachait son manque de confiance en lui en se comportant avec arrogance et elle le savait. Elle était comme une soeur pour lui et il savait que c'était réciproque.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je fais les cent pas ? Je vais très bien !

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi froid et distant, mais il avait besoin de faire éclater sa colère pour lui-même et ses pensées interdites et Morgane était là, prête à la recevoir.

\- Un homme qui va bien n'arpente rien, répliqua Morgane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme n'abandonnait pas facilement. Elle eut un sourire qui annonçait une pique.

\- C'est ce jeune homme courageux qui vous a tenu tête qui vous met dans cet état ? Votre fierté en a pris un coup ?

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle mette le doigt sur ses inquiétudes si facilement.

\- C'est cela ? s'étonna la pupille du roi, en s'adoucissant.

Arthur soupira, mais acquiesça.

\- Je ne vous savais pas si suceptible, Arthur, plaisanta Morgane.

Elle posa une main sur son bras.

\- Ce n'est pas _lui_ le problème.

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est moi, éluda le prince.

\- Vous ? répéta la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce qu'il m'arrive. Je crois que je deviens fou. Il... Il me rend dingue, je me mets à penser des choses interdites et anormales et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et...

\- Arthur...

\- ... je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense ça et...

\- Arthur.

Il se tut face au ton qu'elle avait employé.

\- Je crois que je sais ce qu'il vous arrive, reprit-elle, plus douce.

Il l'invita à parler d'un signe de tête. Morgane sourit, l'air amusé.

\- Morgane !

\- Vous êtes amoureux, Arthur.

-...

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose comme "n'importe quoi" mais il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'alors qu'il pensait aux paroles de Morgane, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il tourna un regard désorienté vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit doucement. Elle recouvrit la main du prince de la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

\- Mais c'est un homme ! s'exclama Arthur lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Et alors ? Vous l'aimez, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

\- Lui ne m'aime pas en tout cas.

Morgane eut une moue dubitative.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, Arthur.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Dormez bien. Lady Helen chante demain.

Et elle disparut derrière la porte, laissant Arthur seul avec ses pensées.

OOooOO

Tout s'était passé à une vitesse ahurissante. Il s'était senti glisser dans un sommeil profond et quelques secondes plus tard, Lady Helen, qui ne l'était plus du tout, jetait un couteau droit vers son coeur. L'instant d'après, quelqu'un se jetait sur lui et l'arme se fichait dans son siège, à l'emplacement de sa poitrine, seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. Arthur tourna la tête pour voir le visage de son sauveur.

Merlin. Le jeune homme semblait... soulagé de voir qu'il était en vie. Qu'il avait réussi. Arthur, lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son coeur battait la chamade tandis que les doigts de Merlin ne quittaient pas ses épaules.

 _Tu m'as sauvé ?_ demandaient les yeux d'Arthur.

 _Oui,_ répondaient ceux de Merlin.

 _Pourquoi ?_ interrogea encore le prince, muet.

\- Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils. Cela mérite une récompense ! fit Uther.

\- Oh non... ce n'est rien...

Merlin semblait soudain très gêné alors qu'il aidait Arthur à se relever.

\- Si, si, j'insiste. Tu seras gratifié d'un poste dans la maison royale. Tu seras le valet personnel du prince Arthur.

 _\- P.. Père_? appela Arthur.

Inutilement, Uther était déjà parti. Arthur échangea un regard avec son nouveau serviteur. Comment vivrait-il en étant aussi proche du jeune homme, sans pouvoir seulement espérer ? Comment pourrait-il vivre quand son amour pour lui grandirait sans aucun retour ? Merlin semblait aussi abasourdi que lui.

Etait-il dégoûté ? Arthur n'aurait su le dire car il venait de disparaître près de Gaius qui l'emportait dans ses appartements.

OOooOO

Arthur attendait son nouveau valet, ses doigts frappant nerveusement le bois de la table. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Merlin et cela ne pouvait attendre le lendemain, quand le jeune homme lui porterait son petit déjeuner. En vérité, il avait tant de choses à dire, qu'il voulait dire, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire.

Il sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de ses appartements. Merlin entra.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Sire ?

C'était étrange de le voir lui parler avec politesse. Arthur fit un signe de la main, invitant le valet à pénétrer dans la pièce. Merlin referma la porte et se tint devant elle, les mains dans le dos.

\- Je voulais te remercier, commença Arthur.

Merlin parut réellement surpris.

\- Oh, je suis étonné de voir que vous connaissez ce mot. Je croyais qu'il n'existait pas dans votre vocabulaire.

Arthur sourit. Visiblement, Merlin n'avait pas perdu sa langue. Arthur se leva et s'approcha de lui, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu me hais, Merlin. C'est pourquoi...

Arthur marqua une pause.

 _C'est mieux. Pour nous deux._

\- C'est pourquoi je te retire de mes services. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu ne mérites pas de me supporter en récompense.

Cette fois, Merlin ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Arthur se surprit à fixer ses lèvres, à rêver de l'embrasser, là maintenant.

\- C'est... généreux ?

\- Ne te méprends pas. Je n'ai pas envie que la première chose que je voie en me réveillant soit ta tête.

 _Si tu savais comme c'est faux..._

Arthur eut comme l'impression que Merlin l'avait compris.

\- Bien, _Sire._ Puis-je disposer ?

Arthur acquiesça, à contrecoeur. Merlin allait poser la main sur la poignée quand Arthur la rattrapa et l'enveloppa des deux siennes.

\- A... Arthur ? bégaya Merlin, sans oser croiser le regard du prince.

Celui-ci avança vers lui, le forçant à se plaquer contre la porte. Arthur lâcha sa main et l'instant d'après, il collait ses lèvres à celles de Merlin, sauvage et avide, oui, avide de _lui,_ juste de _lui._ Merlin répondit immédiatement au baiser, tandis que leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, que leurs torses s'emboitaient parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre depuis le début. La main d'Arthur enlaça la fine taille du jeune homme tandis que la main de Merlin se glissait dans les cheveux blonds d'Arthur qui commençait à manquer sérieusement d'air. Il écarta sa bouche de celle de Merlin et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un éclat d'or disparaissait dans les yeux de son valet. Merlin fixait la chambre, derrière Arthur.

\- Oops, fit-il.

Arthur tourna la tête. Tout était sens dessus dessous.

\- Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard.

Et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

OOooOO

 **Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, est-ce que ça vous dirait que je réécrive ce OS du pdv de Merlin ? Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Arthur, j'avoue que j ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire sur lui tout le long d'une fic et j'aimerai savoir s'il rend bien alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !**

 **Bonne fin de dimanche !**


	11. Une promesse

**Hey,**

 **Un nouvel OS aujourd'hui sur un personnage que j'ai trouvé intéressant dès sa première apparition dans la série mais dont le développement, en particulier ses relations avec les autres personnages, m'a déçu : Mordred. J'avoue que je rageais à chaque fois que Merlin lui lançait un regard méfiant, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'enranyer le destin alors qu'il aurait simplement pu lui faire confiance. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'Arthur ne semble pas se souvenir que Mordred est un druide ! Bien entendu, tout ça n'enlève en rien au charme de la série qui restera à jamais ma préférée de toutes. En plus, ça nous laisse le loisir d'écrire des fanfictions, donc ils sont pardonnés. ;-)** **Tout ça pour dire aujourd'hui, je rends hommage à ce personnage que j'aime beaucoup dans une de mes fics, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 ** _Titre:_** ** _Une promesse..._**

 ** _Pairing : Merdred_**

 ** _Episode :_** ** _Et si Merlin avait fait confiance à Mordred ? (post SE5EP2)_**

DISCLAIMER : **_Merlin ne m'appartient pas._**

 ** _Résumé : Merlin n'a jamais eu confiance en Mordred. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, difficile de rester impassible._**

OOooOO

Aussi loin que Mordred se souvenait, il s'était toujours senti différent. Il y'avait sa magie, certes, le fait qu'il soit un druide, bien entendu, mais même parmi eux, Mordred se savait à part. A l'âge où les garçons s'intéressaient aux filles et les courtisaient, lui s'était surpris à ne rien ressentir pour elles, jamais. Pas une once d'attirrance. Il avait essayé pourtant, quand Kara était entrée dans sa vie, seulement, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, il avait su qu'il n'y en aurait guère d'autre. Il s'était souvent interrogé à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'aise quand elle lui prenait la main, quand elle l'embrassait ? Pourtant il appréciait la jeune fille mais... il y'avait autre chose, il le savait, en revanche, il ignorait quoi. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire au début de leur relation. Et lorsqu'il s'était décidé, leur camp avait été attaqué et il avait dû fuir loin de Kara, à Ismere. Là, il avait rencontré les chasseurs d'esclaves de Morgane et il avait choisi de les suivre, pour éviter de finir dans les cavernes sous la forteresse.

Et puis il était apparu. Au détour d'une livraison de cette chair humaine, comme un ange venu de nouveau le sauver des griffes du cruel destin qui s'acharnait sur lui.

Et Mordred avait compris. Il avait compris que s'il ne ressentait rien pour Kara, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était attiré par les hommes.

Et en particulier par Merlin.

Au début, il avait refusé de l'accepter, on le tuerait déjà pour ce qu'il était, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être exécuté en plus pour _qui_ il aimait. Ses sentiments quels qu'ils furent étaient impossibles.

Et puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait les retenir.

Et lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de Merlin, son air méfiant, presque effrayé quand il le regardait, il avait senti son coeur se briser. Il avait eu beau tenter de savoir pourquoi Merlin agissait ainsi, le magicien était resté fermé à ses questions.

Il avait toujours admiré Emrys, il était le héros de son enfance, l'homme qui avait choisi de risquer _sa_ vie pour lui, des années auparavant et maintenant, il était celui dont il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux. Et savoir qu'il le haïssait tant, sans raison apparente rendait Mordred malade.

Malade d'amour et de douleur.

OOooOO

Merlin ne pensait jamais le revoir un jour. A dire vrai, il aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir. Même s'il n'avait jamais cru Kilgharrah, il avait peur que le dragon ait raison. Encore plus aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il avait vu la vision, maintenant que la diamère lui avait révélé qu'Arthur causerait sa propre perte. En faisant confiance à Mordred ? Si c'était le cas, il ne devrait pas faire la même erreur.

Et pourtant, quand il avait revu le druide... Merlin s'était soudain senti défaillir, son coeur avait loupé quelques battements et il était certain que cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait reconnu le jeune magicien. Il n'avait pas envie de _comprendre_ ce qu'il entrevoyait qui lui arrivait. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et même si cela lui faisait mal, il avait grandi et savait ce que le mot devoir signifiait. Et son devoir passait avant tout, même son propre désir. Il préférait donc omettre ce désir-là. Parce que du moment qu'il se laisserait aller, il manquerait à son devoir et il ne _devait_ pas échouer, pas maintenant, pas si proche. Il ne supporterait d'ailleurs pas cet échec. Non, la mort d'Arthur serait la pire des punitions qu'on pourrait lui infliger pour cette erreur.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la commettre, même si cela signifiait devoir résister encore et encore.

OOooOO

《Merlin.

Le jeune magicien sursauta en entendant la voix qui provenait de derrière son épaule. Il l'avait pourtant senti arriver, c'était comme si sa magie s'accordait ce qu'il se refusait. Elle s'entremêlait à celle de Mordred, s'imprégnait d'elle. Il l'invita à parler d'un signe de la tête, sans lâcher du regard les feuilles qu'il pilait avec une attention exagérée.

Ils étaient seuls, Gaius était parti faire sa tournée matinale dans la ville-basse. Merlin jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la cape rouge des chevaliers de Camelot seyait bien au druide.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à parler.

En vérité, Mordred ne savait que dire, il

y'avait tant de choses qui se bousculaient à ses lèvres... et puis il était subjugué par l'activité des mains de Merlin. Le sorcier refusait de le regarder, il le savait.

\- Félicitations. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire depuis ton adoubement.

\- Merci.

Mordred sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rosée.

\- Tu le mérites, je t'ai vu combattre.

Merlin risqua un coup d'oeil vers lui. Mordred accrocha son regard. Emrys délaissa son travail et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, je...

Il marqua un instant de silence, ferma les yeux et tenta de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

\- Pourquoi es-tu comme cela ?

Merlin haussa un sourcil mais Mordred savait qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

\- Je sais que tu te méfies de moi, Merlin. Pourquoi ?

Le sorcier se détourna, fit mine de chercher quelque chose.

\- Je t'en prie, Merlin.

\- J'aimerai sincèrement te faire confiance, Mordred. Sincèrement. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas après ce que je sais.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, la tension entre eux si palpable, si puissante que Merlin se demanda un instant si leurs magies n'allaient pas en faire des leurs.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gaius.

\- Arthur te...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Mordred. Merlin fit le va-et-vient entre les fioles posées sur la table de bois, en saisit une et la mit entre les mains de Mordred, non sans ressentir une décharge électrique à son contact.

\- Cela devrait soulager ta douleur.

Il lui adressa un regard significatif.

 _Il n'a pas besoin de savoir._

 _Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi,_ répondit mentalement le druide.

 _Je suis désolé, vraiment._

 _Je te prouverai que tu as tort._

Estimant que le temps où leurs mains étaient liées s'éternisait, Merlin se recula, sans cesser de fixer Mordred.

\- Merci, murmura le druide.

Il lui lança une dernière oeillade et se détourna, puis sortit.

\- Arthur te demande, il a besoin de toi pour se préparer pour l'entraînement.

Merlin acquiesça, ignora le regard interrogateur de Gaius quant à la présence de Mordred (il n'avait pas dû croire à l'histoire de Merlin) et sortit.

OOooOO

Arthur l'attendait dans ses appartements. En silence, perdu dans ses pensées, Merlin étala l'armure du roi sur la table sous les yeux attentifs de son maître. Celui-ci semblait avoir une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête. Merlin s'apprêtait à lui faire enfiler la cotte de maille quand le jeune souverain interrogea :

\- Il y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Merlin ?

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda le valet, sans oser croiser le regard d'Arthur.

\- Je n'ai pas vu ton sourire depuis que nous sommes revenus d'Ismere. Tu ne m'as fait aucune remarque désobligeante depuis des jours !

\- Cela vous manque-t-il à ce point ?

\- Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?

L'intéressé soupira. Il ne couperait visiblement pas à l'interrogatoire. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Arthur quelque chose comme _"Juste l'histoire habituelle, quelqu'un en veut à votre vie et vous ne le voyez pas. Sauf que cette fois, je n'arrive pas à haïr cette personne."_

\- Rien de bien grave.

\- C'est Mordred ?

Merlin laissa tomber le canon par terre de surprise. L'objet s'écrasa contre le pied d'Arthur. Ses états d'âme transparaissaient-ils à ce point ?

\- Ah, ah, fit le roi, fier d'avoir touché le point sensible.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Merlin, tu ne peux pas me mentir, le coupa Arthur, je te connais trop bien.

\- Vous seriez surpris, ne put s'empêcher de dire le sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela est-il sensé signifier ?

\- Rien. Rien.

Merlin détourna le regard, ramassa le canon.

\- Tu l'apprécies, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De la même manière que vous, répondit Merlin.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Merlin en resserrant le plastron d'Arthur, ses mains commençant à trembler de peur qu'Arthur ne mette le doigt sur ce à quoi il ne _voulait absolument pas penser._ Il mit un certain temps avant de parvenir à rattacher les sangles.

\- Peut-être te sens-tu... comment dire...

\- Non, le coupa sèchement Merlin, refusant qu'il aille plus loin dans son raisonnement.

\- Merlin...

\- Vous faites erreur, s'obstina le magicien.

Le ton montait, il sentait que la tension devenait plus épaisse, il voulait fuir avant qu'Arthur ne lui expose la terrible vérité au visage.

\- Merlin...

\- _Non_! s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant pour prendre l'épée d'Arthur et la lui donner.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si dur à admettre, Merlin ? explosa Arthur.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un qui est destiné à vous tuer ! riposta Merlin en se tournant vivement vers son maître, l'épée fouettant l'air.

\- Pardon ? fit Arthur, perdu.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre.

\- Quest-ce que cela signifie, Merlin ?

\- Je... Je sais... on m'a dit... _montré_... que vous mourrez de la main de Mordred.

\- Qui ? demanda le roi, plus intrigué qu'irrité.

\- Un homme. Un druide, capable de prévoir l'avenir. Il était sur son lit de mort et il m'a montré ce qu'il avait vu. Il m'a dit qu'à l'heure où Camelot fleurissait, les graines de sa destruction avaient été semées. Je vous ai vu... face à lui... Il plantait son épée dans votre ventre, Arthur. Comment puis-je admettre que je suis... _attiré_ par lui ?

\- Merlin...

\- Vous souvenez-vous seulement de qui il est ? le coupa Merlin.

Arthur resta muet.

\- C'est un druide, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin ne pouvait croire qu'Arthur l'avait omis. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en souvenir... si ?

\- Je...

\- Arthur... vous...

\- Si.

\- Vous ne semblez voir que ce qui vous arrange, Arthur.

Le regard de Merlin se voila un instant. S'il savait à son propos, aurait-il choisi d'oublier aussi ? Il n'était guère étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué que Merlin fût un sorcier. Il a préféré ignorer tous les signes. Sans exception.

\- Je suis désolé, Merlin.

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est seulement que... j'ai l'impression de trahir mon père... Mais Mordred est valeureux, il m'a sauvé la vie et... es-tu certain de ce que tu as vu ?

Merlin acquiesça.

\- Dois-je le renvoyer ? L'exiler ? Le...

\- Non ! s'exclama Merlin avant qu'Arthur ne prononce le mot et sans pouvoir se retenir.

Même si la vie d'Arthur était en danger, il se sentait incapable de condamner Mordred.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Arthur. Je ne sais pas.

Arthur n'avait jamais vu Merlin en proie à de tels doutes. Si désespéré, si peu sûr de lui.

\- Je crois que tu devrais lui parler, Merlin.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un drôle de regard.

\- Peut-être, dit-il finalement.

Il lui tendit son épée.

\- Vous êtes prêt.

Arthur acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Pense à ce que je t'aie dit, Merlin.

OOooOO

Merlin ne dormait pas. Les mots d'Arthur tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Le jeune homme se leva, ne prit ni la peine de se chausser, ni celle de mettre une veste et il sortit de ses appartements pour rejoindre ceux de Mordred. Il hésita à toquer et opta finalement pour un sortilège.

\- _Tospringe_ , murmura-t-il.

Il y'eut un déclic et il entra dans la chambre. Le jeune chevalier ne dormait pas non plus.

\- _Leoht_ , entendit-il.

Le visage de Mordred lui apparut baigné dans la lumière bleutée de l'orbe bleue.

\- Merlin ?

Le sorcier s'approcha du lit où le druide se trouvait et s'assit au bord de ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On n'avait pas terminé notre discussion.

L'expression de Mordred exprimait l'incompréhension.

Le jeune druide avait du mal à se concentrer. Sa magie et celle d'Emrys se mélangeaient et le simple fait que le jeune homme soit ici, dans ses appartements...

\- Tu aurais pu te faire prendre à ne pas respecter le couvre-feu.

\- On sait tous les deux que ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment posé de problème.

Merlin sourit et le coeur de Mordred eut un raté. Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Ecoute Mordred... je suis désolé de devoir me comporter de cette manière avec toi... si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai pouvoir te faire confiance...

Mordred posa sa main sur celle du magicien, la décharge le traversant à nouveau. Au regard que lui adressa Merlin, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul.

\- Tu peux.

\- Je t'ai vu tuer Arthur, lâcha Merlin.

Mordred resta interdit un instant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ?

\- Par... don ?

\- Un druide capable de prédire l'avenir m'a montré une vision où tu enfonçais ton épée dans son flanc... c'est pour cette raison que... je ne peux _pas_ accepter cela...

Merlin plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable d'une telle chose ?

\- Je...

\- Arthur m'a sauvé la vie, cela, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Je sais qu'un jour, grâce à lui, nous serons libres, toi, moi et tous ceux qui sont comme nous. Et jamais, je ne pourrais faire quelque chose qui te ferait du mal, Merlin. Jamais.

Merlin avait tant envie de croire à ses paroles. Si seulement il pouvait oublier cette vision...

\- Pourquoi tu me voues une telle loyauté, Mordred ? Je ne la mérite pas.

\- Au contraire.

Il y'eut un moment de silence. Mordred resserra ses doigts sur ceux du sorcier. Merlin recouvrit leurs mains de la sienne. Mordred sourit. Leurs magies s'entrelaçaient, ils pouvaient presque les voir.

\- Je suis désolé, Mordred.

Le jeune druide sourit doucement.

\- Je sais comment tu peux te faire pardonner.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Un sourire.

Merlin se rapprocha doucement de Mordred. Ce dernier éteignit l'orbe dans sa main et approcha son visage de celui de Merlin, sa main se posant dans le dos du magicien dont il sentait presque la peau sous sa fine chemise. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis leurs lèvres s'unirent, s'accordant enfin avec la magie qui les unissait et leur criait la vérité depuis le début. C'était doux et simple, comme une promesse.

\- Suis-je pardonné ? interrogea Merlin avec un sourire amusé.

\- Hmm... pas tout à fait...》 répondit Mordred, espiègle.

Merlin posa sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant doucement, se serrant, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien là, tous les deux.

Une promesse, oui.

Une promesse pour l'avenir.

OOooOO


	12. Le jour où tout a commencé, partie 2

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer dans le titre, ceci est donc la réécriture de _Le jour où tout a commencé_ , mais cette fois-ci du point de vue de Merlin.**

 **Comme le précédent, il prend place dans The Dragon's Call.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Titre :_** ** _Le jour où tout a commencé..._**

 ** _Pairing : Merthur_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : Merlin ne m'appartient pas._**

 ** _Résumé : Lorsque Merlin quitte Ealdor pour Camelot, il est loin de se douter qu'il allait tomber sur un prince aussi attirant qu'arrogant. _**

OOooOO

Merlin était étendu sur son lit, son regard fixant obstinément le plafond de sa minuscule chambre. Tout près de la porte de bois, son sac en cuir élimé, qui avait dû servir à d'innombrables générations de sa famille, attendait sagement le départ. Il l'avait rempli avec ses maigres atours et quelques vivres, préparés par sa mère.

La porte grinça et Hunith apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Merlin n'avait hérité d'elle que les deux saphirs océan qu'elle possédait. Le reste, il devait le tenir de son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Hunith n'en parlait jamais et Merlin avait appris à ne pas poser de questions. Si bien qu'il ignorait même le nom de son géniteur.

Le jeune homme ne tourna pas la tête vers elle lorsqu'Hunith s'assit au bord du lit, son regard ne quittant pas le plafond. Elle saisit la main de Merlin tandis que le silence régnait. Le jeune homme l'interrompit alors :

《Suis-je vraiment obligé de partir ?

\- Merlin...

\- Will ne dira rien, il me l'a promis !

\- Ce n'est pas le problème.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Les gens commencent à se douter de quelque chose, Merlin. Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici.

Merlin ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle maintenant, pas alors que son départ était imminent. Mais Camelot ?

\- Gaius prendra soin de toi, je te le promets.

\- Oh, parfait. Je vais aller me cacher au nez et à la barbe d'Uther Pendragon, qui, s'il venait à découvrir mon secret, ne manquerait pas de me pendre haut et court ! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le jeune homme.

\- Merlin !

\- C'est la vérité ! explosa-t-il. Les gens comme moi n'ont jamais eu leur place nulle part et surtout pas à Camelot !

\- Gaius a sauvé la vie de ton père, fit Hunith, étonnement calme face au courroux de son fils.

Merlin eut un temps d'arrêt.

\- Tu ne parles jamais de lui.

\- A l'époque où la magie était légale, ton père était respecté à Camelot. Mais lorsqu'Uther a déclaré la guerre aux sorciers et engagé la Grande Purge, il a été condamné à mort, comme tous ceux de son espèce. Gaius l'a aidé à s'enfuir jusqu'ici.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti ?

\- Ils allaient le retrouver. Il fallait qu'il parte.

Merlin s'était redressé. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de savoir.

\- Comment... comment était-il ?

\- Il était comme toi.

Ce n'était pas spécialement la réponse qu'il attendait mais lorsqu'il aperçut la mélancolie dans le regard d'Hunith, Merlin n'insista pas. Elle saisit le visage de son fils à deux mains et embrassa tendrement son front.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, Merlin. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour te garder près de moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que tu partes.

Il acquiesça doucement.

\- Tâche de te trouver un travail et, Merlin... sois prudent. Et discret.

\- Je te le promets.

Hunith sourit à nouveau.

\- Allez, viens. Allons dîner.

Merlin la suivit, docile, songeant que ses dernières heures à Ealdor étaient entamées.

OOooOO

Merlin attendit encore longtemps après que la nuit fût tombée pour quitter son village natal. Il se leva, sans bruit, sortit de sa chambre, contempla une dernière fois les quelques biens qu'ils possédaient. Comme la majorité des habitants du village, Hunith ne croulait pas sous l'or et le peu de mobilier qu'ils avaient ne valait sans doute pas grand-chose mais c'était chez lui et Merlin y était attaché. Il avait le coeur gros de devoir partie, quitter cette ancienne vie pour en commencer une nouvelle. Il avait tout ici. Sa mère, son meilleur ami, ses souvenirs d'enfance, bons ou mauvais. Ealdor l'avait vu grandir et quitter le petit village lui était difficile.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte en soupirant et sortit dans la nuit noire. Hormis les quelques hiboux qui hululaient, le bruit du vent dans les branches d'arbres et le miaulement d'un chat sauvage, on n'entendait rien.

Merlin avait trouvé préférable de partir la nuit, ce qui lui éviterait des questions auxquelles il aurait bien du mal à répondre contrairement à Hunith dont il ne doutait pas de la capacité à lui trouver des excuses pour son départ.

Le jeune homme s'engagea dans la rue principale quand on lui saisit le bras violemment. Il s'apprêtait à faire voler une branche dans la direction de son agresseur quand il reconnut le visage de Will, son meilleur ami, à la lueur de la lune.

\- Will ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je te poserai la même question.

Merlin évita le regard du jeune homme.

\- Tu pars ? interrogea William, en désignant le sac que Merlin portait d'un signe de tête.

\- Elle sait que tu sais.

\- Je ne dirai rien !

\- Je sais, mais... elle dit que je ne suis plus en sécurité ici.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Chez un ami à elle.

Il y'eut un instant de silence.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Merl'.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Ça sera pas pareil sans toi.

Merlin sourit tristement.

\- Je dois y aller.

Will acquiesça et ils s'étreignirent un instant. Puis Merlin quitta définitivement Ealdor, sans un regard en arrière.

OOooOO

Merlin marcha un moment, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Ealdor pour que personne ne puisse le retrouver puis il se laissa choir au pied d'un arbre et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà levé. Il croqua dans un morceau de pain et se remit en route. Son voyage dura toute la journée. Il atteignit les portes de Camelot aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Merlin ne savait plus où donner de la tête et un instant, il oublia pourquoi il était là. La ville-basse était pleine d'animation. Les cris des marchands, les effluves des étals, les chevaliers qui allaient et venaient dans les rues, les conversations des passants, les rires des clients des tavernes, tout, tout l'émerveillait. Merlin s'avança vers le château avec ses belles pierres immaculées et ses hautes tours qui dominaient le royaume. Il pénétra dans la citadelle et fut surpris de voir tout un groupe de personnes rassemblées autour d'il-ne-savait-quoi, dans un silence de mort, contrastant avec la joie qui régnait dans l'autre partie de la ville. Merlin se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, curieux, pour découvrir une estrade où un homme s'appuyait sur une immense hâche, une expression de pur ennui sur le visage. Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Les trompettes retentirent et Uther Pendragon apparut sur le balcon d'honneur, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Tout l'émerveillement que Merlin avait ressenti un peu plus tôt s'était envolé. On fit monter un homme menotté sur l'estrade.

\- Cet homme, commença le roi, Thomas James Collins a été reconnu coupable d'user d'enchantements et de magie. Je m'énorgueillis d'être un roi juste et équitable mais pour un tel crime, il n'y a qu'une seule sentence que je puisse prononcer.

Il fit un signe de tête et le bourreau éleva son énorme hâche...

Merlin détourna le regard...

... ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le bruit des os brisés du pauvre Thomas. La foule eut un mouvement de recul. Merlin ferma les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que cela pourrait être lui à la place de cet homme.

\- Quand je suis arrivé au pouvoir sur ces terres, elles étaient corrompues par ceux qui usent de magie. Alors, je déclare ouvertes les festivités célébrant les 20 ans de la libération de Camelot du mal causé par la sorcellerie !

A cet instant, un cri retentit dans la foule. Mais pas un cri de joie, comme l'aurait sans doute espérer Uther, c'était un cri de douleur. Une femme se démarqua des autres. Merlin frissonna et pas seulement parce que son apparence était inquiétante, non, parce que ses yeux étaient emplis d'une haine non retenue.

\- Il n'y a qu'un mal ici et ce n'est pas la magie, déclara-t-elle d'une voix brisée. C'est vous... avec votre haine et votre ignorance !

Elle désigna l'estrade du doigt.

\- Vous avez tué mon fils ! Je vous en fait la promesse solennelle avant que cette fête soit terminée, vous partagerez mes larmes ! Ce sera oeil pour oeil, ce sera dent pour dent, ce sera fils pour fils...

\- Saisissez-la !

Mais personne n'en eut le temps. Elle avait prononcé une formule magique et avait disparu instantanément.

La foule s'éparpillait et Uther Pendragon disparaissait du balcon. Merlin resta interdit un instant. Cette femme, qui qu'elle fût et qu'importe sa douleur, était animée par un sentiment plus dangereux que tout : la haine. Et le roi, lui, c'était sa peur qui le condamnait. Merlin se mit à bouger, encore choqué par ce qui venait d'arriver et interpella quelqu'un afin de savoir où trouver Gaius. On lui indiqua quelques escaliers qu'il s'empressa de gravir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce qui indiquait physicien de la cour, Merlin ne vit personne. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de livres, de fioles et de burins dispersés sur les tables en bois mais pas de médecin en vue.

\- Gaius ?

Merlin n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Gaius ? répéta-t-il.

Rien. Il tenta une dernière fois en entrant franchement dans la pièce. Cette fois, un craquement luilui répondit. Merlin leva la tête pour voir le vieil homme tomber en arrière en même temps que la barrière de bois cassait. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, ses yeux prirent leur teinte dorée et le temps ralentit. Merlin repéra alors un lit qu'il fit venir sous le corps du vieux physicien. Le temps reprit ses droits et Gaius, si c'était bien lui, songea Merlin anxieusement, s'écrasa sur le matelas. L'idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit que cet homme pouvait être n'importe qui et qu'il venait de lui dévoiler sa véritable identité. Le vieillard se redressa d'un bond, l'air abasourdi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? s'exclama-t-il.

 _Au moins il est vivant,_ songea Merlin, un brin sarcastique.

\- Je... euh... je n'en ai aucune idée...

\- Si quelqu'un avait vu ça !

\- Non... non... ça n'a rien avoir avec moi ! se défendit Merlin, tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue.

\- Oh, si, je sais ce que c'est et j'aimerai savoir où tu l'as appris ! s'exclama le vieil homme dont Merlin n'était toujours pas sûr de l'identité.

\- Nulle part, répondit Merlin, pour la première fois honnête.

\- Où as-tu appris la magie ? répéta le vieillard.

\- Je ne la connais pas !

\- Où as-tu étudié ?

Merlin ne dit rien.

\- Réponds-moi ! ordonna son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'ai jamais étudié la magie, on ne m'a jamais rien enseigné !

\- Ne me mens pas, mon garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

\- La vérité !

\- Je suis né comme cela !

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le croire ?

\- C'est impossible !

Merlin soutint son regard en silence.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda le vieil homme.

Merlin le considéra un instant. Il était sans doute assez vieux pour avoir connu ses parents il y'a dix-huit ans, avant sa naissance. S'il n'était pas Gaius...

\- J'ai cette lettre pour vous, dit le jeune sorcier en ouvrant son sac.

\- Je... je n'ai pas mes lunettes, fit le vieillard en prenant l'enveloppe.

\- Je suis Merlin.

\- Le fils de Hunith ?

Merlin soupira doucement. C'était bien Gaius, puis acquiesça.

\- Mais tu ne devais arriver que mercredi...

\- On est... mercredi...

Gaius eut un instant l'air gêné.

\- Très bien... tu peux déposer tes affaires là-bas...

Merlin hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il lui désignait.

\- Oh... euh... vous ne direz rien à propos de...

\- Non.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa bien vite.

\- Mais je devrais te dire merci.

Le jeune homme sourit et se détourna. Le regard du physicien le suivit longtemps après qu'il fut entré.

OOooOO

Le lendemain, Gaius confia quelques tâches, des livraisons pour la plupart, à Merlin en lui recommandant d'être prudent. Le jeune homme avait ainsi rencontré Dame Morgane, la pupille d'Uther avec qui il avait tout de suite ressenti une sorte de connection.

Il avait à présent terminé son travail et décida de visiter un peu. Il se dirigea alors vers le terrain d'entrainement. Des hommes y étaient déjà.

\- Où est-elle cette cible ?

Merlin tourna la tête vers la voix. Son coeur s'affola soudainement. Elle appartenait à un jeune chevalier, sans doute, de taille moyenne, ses cheveux blonds agités par le vent, un teint légèrement doré, une mâchoire carrée et un regard bleu de lin. Il portait simplement un plastron en guise d'armure et sa musculature dûe au combat quotidien transparaissait sous sa chemise couleur de sang. Merlin n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'inconnu, comme subjugué sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Là, Messire.

\- Elle est sous le soleil, argua le chevalier.

Merlin contempla le ciel, dubitatif. Le soleil ne devait pas vraiment le gêner, du point de vue du sorcier.

\- Il n'est pas très brillant, protesta le serviteur, poli.

\- Un peu comme toi, répliqua l'inconnu.

Merlin resta interdit un moment. Était-ce une façon de s'adresser aux autres ?

\- Je vais la mettre de l'autre côté.

Le serviteur avait délibérément ignorer l'insulte. Le chevalier se pencha vers ses soldats, leur glissa quelque chose, qui sembla à Merlin de mauvais augure pour le pauvre serviteur. Le chevalier balança son couteau en plein milieu de la cible. Le valet sembla choqué ce qui le fit rire. Merlin fronça les sourcils, outré. _Mais quel abruti !_ Comment pouvait-on se comporter avec tant d'arrogance ?

\- Continue de bouger ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Ici ?

\- Ne t'arrête pas !

Il lança un nouveau couteau tout en disant quelque chose tandis que son serviteur courrait, les yeux exorbités par la peur. Malgré lui, Merlin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des muscles du chevalier qui roulaient sous l'étoffe de sa chemise. Finalement, il dut s'emmêler les pieds, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux au ciel au chevalier et il tomba. Merlin empêcha alors la cible de rouler plus loin.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, dit-il

Le chevalier leva lentement le regard vers lui et sembla le remarquer pour la première fois. Merlin croisa son regard et un instant, il oublia l'indignation qu'il avait ressentie, trop subjuguer par les reflets du soleil dans les cheveux blonds du chevalier, trop perturbé par le bleu de ses yeux. Le coeur de Merlin battait la chamade et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ! Cela l'irrita quelque peu.

\- Pardon ? fit finalement le chevalier.

\- Tu t'es assez amusé comme cela, mon ami.

L'inconnu sembla s'amuser de son audace. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

\- On se connaît ?

Merlin eut un petit sourire amusé. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

\- Je suis Merlin, se présenta le sorcier en lui tendant une main.

Le chevalier ne saisit pas la main de Merlin.

\- Donc on ne se connaît pas.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant tu m'as appelé "mon ami".

Merlin resta interdit un instant. Ce garçon était... insupportable. _Abruti_.

\- Oui, ça doit être une erreur de ma part.

\- Je pense aussi.

 _Merlin, ne dis pas ce que tu penses... tu vas le regretter..._ Mais en même temps, ce chevalier arrogant méritait bien une bonne leçon.

\- Oui, jamais je n'aurai un ami qui peut être aussi crétin.

\- Et moi, je n'aurai jamais pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi stupide.

Oh, stupide, vraiment ? On verra bien...

Le chevalier continua :

\- Dis-moi, Merlin, sais-tu marcher sur les genoux ?

\- Non, répliqua l'intéressé, un brin amusé.

\- Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ?

\- A ta place, je n'en ferai rien...

 _Tu pourrais bien regretter de m'avoir rencontré..._

Même si cet abruti l'éxécrait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et le chevalier semblait ne pas le croire quand à sa force supérieure. Mais il ignorait l'arme secrète que possédait Merlin. D'ailleurs le sourire en coin qu'il affichait se moquait ouvertement du jeune magicien qui, au lieu de s'en sentir un peu plus remonté, sentit son coeur louper un battement. Ce garçon lui faisait tourner la tête.

 _N'importe quoi..._ songea-t-il.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda l'abruti.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer, fit Merlin en lui versant un sourire à son tour.

Sourire qui eut l'effet escompté puisque Merlin remarqua la tension dans le corps du chevalier.

\- Vas-y, le provoqua-t-il alors.

Il ouvrit les bras.

\- Frappe-moi.

Merlin hésita. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Ce garçon était sans aucune hésitation un noble.

 _Et un plutôt attirant, qui plus est._

Merlin secoua la tête.

 _La ferme,_ se morigéna-t-il.

\- Frappe-moi.

S'il faisait ce que l'autre lui injonctait, qu'arriverait-il ? Et puis Gaius lui avait demandé de rester tranquille. D'être discret. _C'est déjà raté de toute façon..._

\- Frappe-moi, répéta le chevalier..

Merlin balança son bras, qu'il intercepta, tordit et força le garçon à être tout contre lui. Merlin sentit son coeur battre plus fort puis il serra un peu plus le poignet de Merlin.

\- Je pourrais te faire jeter en prison pour cela, murmura le chevaliee à l'oreille du jeune homme.

\- Tu penses que tu es le roi, peut-être ? lança Merlin, une haine non retenue dans la voix.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Non, je suis son fils. Arthur.

Il lâcha Merlin et des gardes l'emmenèrent aux cachots. Merlin lui adressa un regard noir qu'il ne vit malheureusement pas.

OOooOO

Lorsqu'on le jeta dans sa cellule, Merlin eut envie d'hurler de rage. Il donna un violent coup dans le mur. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt en sentant la douleur irradier son poignet. Il se laissa tomber avec rage sur le sol. Pour qui se prenait-il cet abruti ?

 _Pour le prince de Camelot,_ lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Ce qu'il est en fin de compte._

Croyait-il que son statut lui permettait de traiter tout le monde avec suffisance et arrogance ? Croyait-il gagner le respect de quiconque en rabaissant les autres ? Croyait-il être meilleur qu'eux, être plus fort et plus légitime ?

Ce qui rendait Merlin encore plus fou de rage c'était que l'image d'Arthur ne cessait de s'imposer à son esprit, et qu'il avait beau détester le prince, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de songer aux sentiments contradictoires qu'il provoquait en lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser que l'amitié qu'il lui avait offerte, il la désirait vraiment et qu'il ait refusé le rendait fou et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se l'avouer. Pourquoi fallait-il que son arrivée à Camelot se solde de _ça_? Pourquoi Arthur Pendragon le mettait-t-il dans cet _état-là_?

Des pas retentirent soudain sur le sol. Merlin se blottit contre le mur, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Comment avait-il réussi à reconnaître le son de ses pas ?

Merlin adressa un regard noir à Arthur qui s'était planté devant sa cellule.

\- Ecoutez, je vous ai dit que vous étiez un crétin, j'ignorais seulement que vous étiez un crétin royal.

Arthur sourit, ce que Merlin ne sut comment l'interpréter. Le jeune prince ouvrit la cellule et se décala. Merlin haussa un sourcil. A quoi jouait cet abruti de prince dont les rayons du soleil filtrant par la fenêtre se reflétait sur son visage. Les battements du coeur de Merlin s'accélèrent, son regard ne quittait plus Arthur et le sorcier eut envie de se gifler pour cela.

\- Oh, voyons, je sais ce que tu penses de moi, mais je ne suis pas si méchant.

 _Si ?_ semblaient pourtant demander les yeux d'Arthur. Merlin en resta coi. Se pouvait-il que le prince considère sa pensée ? Il entrevit un instant, à travers son regard, le manque de confiance en lui-même du prince. Merlin se leva, s'approcha d'Arthur son coeur s'emballant, et il eut comme limpression que celui du prince battait à l'unisson du sien et déclara :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi à répondre à cette question.

Merlin croisa à nouveau son regard, l'étudia un instant, sans pouvoir taire les drôles de pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit, puis il disparut dans les couloirs.

OOooOO

Ce soir-là, Gaius passa un savon à Merlin, arguant que son imprudence n'avait d'égale que sa maladresse et que si Arthur n'avait pas été clément ( _Non mais vous vous entendez ? J'espère que vous plaisantez au moins !_ avait failli lâcher le sorcier), il serait sûrement encore en train de croupir en prison.

C'était d'ailleurs au prince (encore) que Merlin pensait ce soir-là. Il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait libéré. Merlin était presque sûr qu'Arthur le haïssait autant que lui haïssait le prince, sinon plus. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire cela. Merlin avait défié ( _bon, avait répondu au défi mais cela changeait-il quelque chose ?)_ Arthur, qui faisait partie de la plus haute noblesse et cela aurait dû lui coûter bien plus cher qu'une après-midi aux cachots. Pourtant, le prince n'avait rien fait de plus et le sorcier ne cessait de se demander pourquoi.

Et puis si Arthur avait su pour ses pouvoirs, si Merlin avait été usé de magie, comme il avait envisagé de le faire... et si les pouvoirs du sorcier se déclenchaient par réflexe comme pour Gaius devant lui, que se passerait-il ? Que penserait-il ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire ce que pensait Arthur ? Il le détestait !

Pourquoi était-il né ainsi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi la magie l'avait-elle choisi, _lui_ et pas un autre ?

- _Merlin..._ Le jeune homme sursauta.- _Merliiiiiiiiiiiin..._ Il ne rêvait pas. Quelqu'un l'appelait bien _dans sa tête._ Le sorcier se leva, pris sa veste et sortit. Il prit garde de ne pas réveiller Gaius et suivit la voix qui continuait de l'appeler. Il descendit jusqu'aux cachots, puis dans les cryptes et finalement, arriva sur une corniche.

\- Où êtes-vous ? demanda le sorcier en tendant sa torche vers le vide.

Il y eut un bruit et l'instant d'après, un majestueux dragon se tenait devant lui. Merlin écarquilla les yeux. _Un dragon... A Camelot..._

\- Je suis là.

Et il parlait ! Sa langue à lui, le dragon _parlait !_

\- Comme tu es petit pour un aussi grand destin...

\- Quoi ? Quest-ce que vous voulez dire ? Quel destin ?

Quest-ce que lui racontait ce dragon ? Quest-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

\- Tes dons, Merlin, t'ont été donnés pour une raison.

\- Alors il y'a une raison ?

L'espoir réchauffa le coeur de Merlin. Il allait peut-être enfin savoir. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Arthur est le Roi qui Fut et qui Sera qui unifiera les Terres d'Albion.

\- D'accord ?

Merlin se demandait bien ce que ce crétin venait faire dans la conversation, c'était simple, si Arthur découvrait qui il était réellement, il le ferait tuer, s'il ne le planifiait pas déjà.

 _Même toi tu n'y crois pas..._

Cette satanée voix !

\- Mais il sera confronté à de nombreuses menaces, d'amis, comme d'ennemis.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a avoir avec moi !

\- Tout ! Sans toi, Arthur ne réussira jamais, sans toi, il n'y aura pas d'Albion.

 _J'hallucine ou alors je rêve et j'aimerai me réveiller, là maintenant..._ C'était impossible. Impossible.

\- Non. C'est faux...

\- Il n'y a pas de vrai ou de faux. Seulement ce qui est. Et Arthur et toi êtes liés, bien plus que tu ne peux l'entrevoir, jeune sorcier.

\- Non, je suis sérieux, s'il y a des gens qui veulent le tuer, qu'ils le fassent, je leur donnerai même un coup de main !

\- Tu sais que c'est faux, au fond de toi, Merlin.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Comment pouvez-vous prétendre connaître mes pensées ?

\- Personne ne choisit son destin, Merlin. Et personne ne peut y échapper.

\- Non. Non, jamais. Il doit y avoir un autre Arthur parce que celui-ci est un abruti.

\- Peut-être est-ce ton destin que de changer cela...

Le dragon lui adressa un dernier regard amusé et s'envola.

\- Non, non ! Attendez ! J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus !

OOooOO

Tout s'était passé à une vitesse ahurissante. Arthur et les autres glissaient dans un sommeil profond et quelques secondes plus tard, Lady Helen, qui ne l'était plus du tout, jetait un couteau droit vers le coeur du prince. Merlin avait ralenti le temps et, l'instant d'après, il se jetait sur Arthur et l'arme se fichait dans son siège, à l'emplacement de sa poitrine, seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. Arthur tourna la tête pour voir le visage de son sauveur.

Merlin le contempla à son tour, se maudissant pour avoir l'air si soulagé. Arthur, lui, ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Le coeur de Merlin coeur battait la chamade tandis que ses doigts ne quittaient pas les épaules larges et musclées du prince.

 _Tu m'as sauvé ?_ demandaient les yeux d'Arthur.

 _Oui_ , répondaient ceux de Merlin.

 _Pourquoi ?_ interrogea encore le prince, muet.

\- Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils. Cela mérite une récompense ! fit Uther apparaissant d'un seul coup et gâchant le moment très intime qui venait de se produire. Merlin masqua sa frustration et répondit :

\- Oh non... ce n'est rien...

Merlin tendit une main à Arthur que le prince saisit et l'aida à se relever.

\- Si, si, j'insiste. Tu seras gratifié d'un poste dans la maison royale. Tu seras le valet personnel du prince Arthur.

\- P.. Père ? appela Arthur.

Inutilement, Uther était déjà parti. Merlin échangea un regard avec son nouveau maître. A présent, il lui semblait comprendre ce que le prince provoquait en lui alors qu'il songeait qu'il le côtoierait partout et _pour tout_ , qu'il le toucherait sans doute, qu'il serait la personne sans doute la plus proche de lui.

Arthur l'attirait, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Et ce poste le rendait aussi euphorique que stressé.

Et le prince était-il dégoûté ? Il n'eut pas le temps de questionner son regard que Gaius l'emportait déjà dans ses appartements.

OOooOO

Gaius venait de lui donner un livre de magie. Merlin était aux anges. Il allait enfin pouvoir l'étudier et lui trouver une utilité !

Et puis Arthur l'avait appelé. Il redoutait de devoir faire face au prince à présent qu'il savait. Il toqua à la porte puis entra.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Sire ?

Arthur fit un signe de la main, invitant le valet à pénétrer dans la pièce. Merlin referma la porte et se tint devant elle, les mains dans le dos, afin de masquer le tremblement de ses doigts. Arthur ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il ne devait jamais connaître les états d'âme du jeune sorcier.

\- Je voulais te remercier, commença le prince.

Merlin resta interdit un instant. Et puis il dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Oh, je suis étonné de voir que vous connaissez ce mot. Je croyais qu'il n'existait pas dans votre vocabulaire.

Arthur sourit. Visiblement, les piques que lui lançaient Merlin lui plaisaient. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu me hais, Merlin. C'est pourquoi...

Arthur marqua une pause.

 _Ne dis pas ça..._ le pria intérieurement le sorcier.

\- C'est pourquoi je te retire de mes services. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu ne mérites pas de me supporter en récompense.

Cette fois, Merlin ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Arthur était réellement différent de celui qu'il croyait qu'il était. Le prince le fixait.

\- C'est... généreux ? hasarda Merlin, pas très sûr du mot.

\- Ne te méprends pas. Je n'ai pas envie que la première chose que je voie en me réveillant soit ta tête.

 _Vraiment ?_ interrogea mentalement le jeune homme, amusé car les yeux d'Arthur lui disaient le contraire.

\- Bien, Sire. Puis-je disposer ?

Arthur acquiesça. Merlin allait poser la main sur la poignée quand Arthur la rattrapa et l'enveloppa des deux siennes. Le coeur de Merlin s'affola à nouveau et il lui adressa un regard perdu, désorienté.

\- A... Arthur ? bégaya Merlin, sans oser croiser le regard du prince.

Celui-ci avança vers lui, le forçant à se plaquer contre la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Arthur lâcha sa main et l'instant d'après, il collait ses lèvres à celles de Merlin qui n'hésita presque pas et répondit immédiatement au baiser, tandis que leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, que leurs torses s'emboitaient parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre depuis le début. La main d'Arthur enlaça la fine taille du jeune homme tandis que la main de Merlin se glissait dans les cheveux blonds d'Arthur. Le prince écarta sa bouche de celle de Merlin et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un éclat d'or disparaissait dans les yeux de son valet. Merlin fixait la chambre, derrière Arthur. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela arrive _de cette manière._ Et il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Oops.

Arthur tourna la tête vers le bazar que la magie de Merlin venait de causer. Le jeune sorcier attendait la sentence du prince, anxieux.

\- Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard, décida finalement Arthur.

Et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

OOooOO


	13. Courage, Force et Magie

**Salut tout le monde, aujourd'hui reveal fic !**

 **Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un OS sur Gwaine et voilà, j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration. Bon, il a pris une tournure différente de celle que j'imaginais en écrivant le premier mot mais voilà... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Au fait, est-ce que les OS qui se concentrent sur d'autres personnages que Merlin et Arthur vous plaisent ? Est-ce que vous en aimeriez d'autres (si oui, n'hésitez pas à me dire quel personnage vous ferez plaisir !)**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **OOooOO**

 ** _Titre : _****_Courage, Force et Magie_**

 ** _Episode :_** ** _Et si Merlin avait révélé la vérité à Gwaine ?SE5EP12_**

 ** _Pairing : Merthur _**

**_DISCLAIMER : Merlin_** _**ne m'appartient pas.**_

 _ **Résumé : Gwaine a toujours su qu'il y'avait quelque chose de particulier entre Arthur et Merlin. Alors quand son ami décide de quitter Camelot à la veille de la grande guerre contre Morgane, il essaye de comprendre ses motivations.**_

 **OOooOO**

Gwaine avançait dans la forêt, silencieux. Il pensait. Généralement, il était de ceux qui agissaient avant de réfléchir aux conséquences, ce qui lui avait vallu bon nombre d'ennuis au cours de sa vie et quelques remontrances de la part de sa "princesse" préférée, Arthur.

Aussi, il était rare que le chevalier ne se triture trop les neurones, non pas qu'il n'en ait pas la capacité, mais surtout parce qu'il préférait se fier à son intuition.

Mais là... il se demandait ce qui poussait Merlin à, non seulement se rendre dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus à la veille de la plus grande guerre du siècle, mais aussi et surtout, à quitter Arthur maintenant, là où le roi avait le plus besoin de lui.

Et puis son ami se comportait étrangement depuis qu'il avait gagné tout l'argent d'Arthur aux dés. Gwaine lui avait fait remarquer et c'était là que Merlin lui avait demandé de l'accompagner.

Depuis le début du voyage, l'apprenti médecin n'avait pas décroché un mot et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil anxieux aux arbres, l'oreille aux aguets. Gwaine avait bien failli lâcher une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère mais la mine inquiète de Merlin l'en avait dissuadé. Qu'arrivait-t-il au jeune homme courageux et enjoué que Gwaine connaissait ?

Il y eut un craquement sinistre et Merlin se raidit, se tendant comme un arc.

\- Ce ne sont que nos chevaux, murmura Gwaine. Il y a des tas de branches tombées ici.

Merlin acquiesça, déglutit puis fit presser le pas à sa monture. Il triturait nerveusement quelque chose dans sa poche, comme une amulette qui le rassurait.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la vérité à Arthur ?

\- De... à quel propos ?

\- A propos de ce voyage. Pourquoi lui as-tu dit que Gaius t'envoyait chercher des fournitures vitales ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas?

\- Je ne suis pas un couard ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'abandonnes maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Merlin semblait faire tous les efforts du monde pour que sa voix ne flanche pas.

\- Si... si je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche...

\- Tu ne reviendras pas, devina Gwaine.

\- Ça serait inutile.

Merlin essuya précipitamment ses yeux. Gwaine ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela.

\- Tu sais, tu es la personne la plus importante aux yeux d'Arthur. Il t'aime plus que n'importe qui.

\- C'est réciproque.

Gwaine avait compris très rapidement ce qu'il y'avait réellement entre le roi et son serviteur et c'était à force d'efforts que lui et les autres chevaliers étaient parvenus à convaincre Arthur de faire le premier pas, sachant pertinemment que Merlin n'oserait jamais.

Depuis, il avait fallu un peu de temps pour que leur relation devienne officielle -et que quelqu'un les surprenne aussi-. Aujourd'hui, Camelot acceptait volontiers la liaison entre Arthur et Merlin.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Merlin ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu recherches, Merlin ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Gwaine se sentit blessé. Merlin était son meilleur ami et qu'il refuse de lui parler... c'était comme s'il ne lui accordait pas la même confiance que lui le faisait.

\- Crois-moi, un jour tu sauras. J'ai foi en un futur heureux pour nous tous. Mais j'ai besoin de ma... de ce que je cherche pour y arriver. Alors, si tu ne posais pas de questions...

Il lui lança un regard malheureux.

\- Très bien.

Gwaine se demandait pourtant quelle sorte de chose pouvait demander tant de secret. Ils mirent pied à terre à l'entrée de la Vallée des Rois Déchus et au même instant, il y eut un nouveau craquement.

\- Cette fois ça n'était pas nos chevaux.

\- Cours ! cria Gwaine.

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Merlin bifurqua au détour d'un rocher et s'y jeta derrière. Personne ne vint et le chevalier s'autorisa à respirer.

\- Comment tu connaissais cette planque ?

Merlin se releva et époussetta ses genoux.

\- Je suis déjà venu ici.

Gwaine le regarda s'éloigner un peu.

\- Retourne à Camelot. Arthur a besoin de toi.

\- Et toi ? demanda le chevalier.

\- Si je trouve ce que je cherche, je saurais me défendre.

\- Merlin, ça grouille de bandits ici...

Le jeune homme lui adressa un drôle de regard.

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner. Ça me rassurera.

\- Si tu insistes...

Et sans plus attendre, Merlin se mit en route. Gwaine le suivit jusqu'à une grotte où le jeune serviteur s'arrêta.

\- C'est ici, murmura Merlin, comme en transe.

\- Y a un truc qui se passe à cet endroit, pas vrai ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

\- Comment ça s'appelle ?

\- L'Antre de Cristal.

Gwaine fronça les sourcils, plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Le berceau de la magie.

\- Tu crois que c'est le seul moyen de gagner ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Il faut être très puissant pour battre Morgane, Merlin...

L'idée d'user de magie ne le dérangeait pas, il savait que Merlin avait raison. Seule la magie pourrait arrêter une Grande Prêtresse. Merlin eut un mouvement de la tête, comme pour indiquer qu'il était de cette puissance, qu'il pouvait battre Morgane. Puis il entra dans la grotte. Gwaine le suivit puis lui tendit une autre épée en dégainant la sienne.

\- Tu sais te servir d'une pointue ?

Merlin lui sourit et avança. Gwaine n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cristaux recouvraient les murs, le sol et le plafond. C'était un endroit magnifique.

\- Pour les sorciers les plus puissants, les cristaux sont capables de montrer les futurs possibles.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'y ai déjà vu des choses, notamment la trahison de Morgane.

\- Alors toi aussi tu es un sorcier ?

\- Je suis né comme cela.

Merlin ne faisait que confirmer ce dont Gwaine se doutait déjà.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire.

\- Bonjour Emrys.

L'instant d'après, Merlin et Gwaine étaient projetés en arrière. Le premier se releva aussitôt en reculant vers les cristaux, le second tendit son épée devant lui en cherchant Morgane du regard.

\- Qui l'aurait cru ? continua la sorcière. Un valet comme toi avec un aussi grand pouvoir. Comme tu as bien gardé ton secret...

\- Montrez-vous, Morgane... fit Merlin, d'une voix menaçante.

\- Dis-moi, en as-tu parlé à ton cher Arthur ?

Merlin resta silencieux.

\- Oh, tu ne lui as rien dit... tu vois, même toi tu doutes de lui...

\- Montrez-vous, espèce de lâche !

Elle avait touché là où ça faisait mal.

\- C'est vrai, il n'a jamais bien traité ceux de notre espèce, n'est ce pas, Emrys ?

\- Toujours peur de moi, Morgane ? Allez, montrez-vous, vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs.

La sorcière apparut enfin devant eux.

\- Tu es venu accompagné à ce que je vois.

Gwaine la menaça de son épée.

\- Ce genre de lame n'aura aucun effet contre moi.

\- Je sais, dit Merlin, sur un ton de défi.

\- Alors, voudras-tu que je te rapporte le cadavre d'Arthur, Emrys ? fit Morgane après un temps de silence.

\- Il ne mourra pas.

Merlin venait de poser une main sur un cristal. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux m'empêcher d'accomplir ma vengeance, dit la sorcière, ses yeux étincelant de rage.

Il tendit la main, ses yeux virèrent à l'or et Morgane fut projetée contre le mur, sa tête heurtant la pierre. Gwaine aperçut comme une silhouette disparaître près d'un Merlin murmurant quelque chose comme "merci père".

Morgane se redressa, les faisant voler à son tour. Elle tenta un nouveau sortilège que Merlin bloqua. Gwaine recula. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans un combat de sorciers ? Quoi qu'il arrive, cela se déroulerait entre Merlin et Morgane. Le sorcier lança un nouveau sort, en même temps que Morgane. Ils furent projetés en arrière si violemment qu'ils en perdirent instantanément connaissance.

\- MERLIN !

Gwaine se tourna vers le son de la voix juste à temps pour voir Arthur se précipiter vers le corps inanimé de son compagnon. Il glissa ses genoux sous la nuque du valet puis saisit son visage à deux mains.

\- Merlin, réveille-toi, je t'en prie.

Merlin ne réagit pas.

\- Allez, espèce d'idiot, c'est pas le moment de dormir.

Merlin bougea finalement, ouvrit les yeux.

\- A... Arthur... ?

\- Je suis là. Je suis là.

Le jeune roi plongea son regard dans celui du sorcier.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû nous suivre.

Arthur posa une main sur son bras.

\- _Non._ Je n'aurai pas dû te traiter de couard.

\- J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Je suis désolé mais j'avais tellement peur de te perdre...

Arthur redressa Merlin, l'enlaça étroitement.

\- Je t'aime, Merlin. Tout ce qui fait partie de toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir assez démontré...

Merlin se pencha vers lui et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un doux baiser. Gwaine sourit, attendit qu'ils aient terminé puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

\- Elle a assez fait de mal comme cela, murmura Arthur.

Lui et Merlin se levèrent.

\- Passe-moi Excalibur.

\- Pardon ? fit Arthur.

\- Je me sens responsable de ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est à moi de faire ça.

\- Merlin...

\- S'il te plait.

Le roi lui tendit l'arme, à contrecœur. Merlin s'approcha de Morgane.

\- Aucune lame mortelle ne peut me tuer.

Merlin l'enfonça dans le flanc de la sorcière.

\- Ça n'en est pas une. Forgée dans le souffle du dragon.

Il retira l'épée. Morgane retomba lourdement sur le sol, morte.

\- Il nous reste un ennemi à combattre, fit Arthur.

\- A nous quatre Mordred, confirma Merlin.

Force, Courage et Magie réunis, plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

 **OOooOO**


	14. La silhouette aux cheveux d'or

**_Titre : La silhouette aux cheveux d'or_**

 ** _Pairing : Merthur, Arwen_**

 ** _Episode : post SE5EP13_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : Merlin ne m'appartient pas_**

 ** _Résumé : Les pensées de Merlin, après la mort d'Arthur _**

OOoooOOO

Il regarda longtemps la barque dériver, son regard inexpressif fixé sur le bateau. Il se sentait incapable de prononcer le sort qui enflammerait la frêle embarcation. Il se sentait incapable de lui dire adieu. Et son corps dérivait un peu plus vers Avalon, le laissant, lui, seul, face à ses pensées, face à son misérable destin, face à son échec.

Son terrible échec.

Oh ce n'était pas le premier, il avait déjà échoué, dès le tout début. Il avait fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes, il avait été trop clément. _O cruel destin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu nous donnes les mêmes tares ?_

Mais à chaque échec, il avait su se relever, il avait su être fort. Toujours porté par l'espoir que ce n'était pas vain, toujours porté par ce sentiment naissant et grandissant en lui qui le poussait à suivre sa route, à accomplir son destin. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus, maintenant que son destin était mort, à quoi bon être fort ? A quoi bon continuer, à quoi bon se relever, s'il n'y avait rien à voir à l'horizon ? Quoi que disent les sages, quoi que fût son destin, il avait échoué. Il avait failli à son devoir.

La barque voguait encore, s'éloignant un peu plus de lui à chaque instant. Déchirant un peu plus son cœur en des milliers de morceaux sanglants. Comment vivrait-il sans but ? Comment vivrait-il sans _lui_ ?

Il se concentra un instant sur la barque. Ses yeux virèrent à l'or liquide et à des centaines de pieds de lui, la barque prit feu. Il la regarda longtemps brûler, comme pour se convaincre que c'était vrai. Et puis il se détourna, marcha dans ses pas sans vraiment savoir où aller et c'était le moindre de ses soucis. S'il avait pu rentrer sous terre pour ne plus jamais en sortir, oublier la douleur, la terrible absence, les colère, la fatigue, la mélancolie, les images de tous ceux qu'il avait perdus se mélangeant, son visage apparaissant plus fort que les autres, la bataille, le sang et la haine, la haine contre lui-même et contre le destin qu'il exécrait, dont il n'avait jamais voulu, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter.

Il était pathétique, minable, misérable, tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute. Il avait enchaîné les erreurs et les bêtises, oui, il était bien cet idiot qu'il avait toujours vu en lui.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et puis alors qu'il était seul dans la quiétude de la forêt, comme si elle ne se doutait pas de la terrible douleur qui s'emparait de son âme, un rire amer, minable, pathétique franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, secouant ses épaules. Son regard était fou et il riait, oui, il riait, comme s'il n'était pas capable de faire autre chose.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, leva la tête vers le ciel et rit encore alors que de grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur ses joues, essayant de le laver de la honte qui l'habitait. Mais jamais, il ne serait lavé. Il serait à jamais souillé par les taches de ses erreurs. A cette pensée, son rire redoubla de puissance, raisonnant comme un appel à l'aide dans la solitude et la froideur des bois.

Et puis son regard tomba sur le corps étendu au sol, là où il l'avait laissé. Ses cheveux noirs masquaient son visage. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'enterrer, ni même de lui fermer les yeux. Et même si ce qu'elle avait fait été pire que tout, même si la folie avait habité son âme, la haine alimenté son cœur, elle ne méritait de finir dévorée par les corbeaux. S'il la laissait là, il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Un sourire torve apparut à nouveau sur son visage. En fin de compte, il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle, non. Il avait échoué et à ce titre, il était aussi pathétique qu'elle. Aussi horrible. Aussi monstrueux. Et aussi fou, aussi. Comment pouvait-il rire et sourire après cette sombre tragédie où ils étaient tous destinés à mourir des mains de leur dynastie ?

Il retourna le corps d'un coup de pied. Telle une poupée de chiffon, elle roula dans l'herbe. Il examina un instant son regard vert inexpressif puis d'une main douce, il ferma les paupières de la sorcière. Puis d'un murmure, il creusa un trou dans le sol. A la force de ses maigres bras, il la déposa dans le trou, prenant soin à ce que ses cheveux lui recouvrent les épaules, que ses mains soient contre son ventre. Comme si elle dormait. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était celle qu'il avait connue autrefois mais il n'en était rien. Il le savait. Après un instant de silence, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il recouvrit le corps de sa meilleure ennemie de terre. Il trouva ensuite quelques pierres et les entassa au-dessus de la sépulture.

Puis il saisit l'épée rouillée qui gisait là et s'en fut. Il sentait le pouvoir de l'arme. Forgée dans le souffle du dragon, comme la sienne. Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas revenir à Avalon afin de jeter l'épée avec sa sœur, au fond du Lac.

 _Non_.

En fait, elle pourrait même lui être utile. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bois. Il ignorait où il allait, son regard ne voyait pas la végétation autour de lui, ses pieds décidaient pour lui. Son esprit ne cessait de refluer les souvenirs, les sentiments… Les images s'imposaient à son esprit, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il y'avait autour de lui.

Il marcha ainsi, sans relâche, ignorant les branches qui lui giflaient le visage, déchiraient ses vêtements, entaillaient ses chevilles, s'enfonçaient dans ses poignets. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur physique. Seul son esprit souffrait. Il ne riait plus comme un fou. Il errait comme un loup solitaire, loin de sa meute. Loin de son repère. Loin de son alpha. Et bizarrement, il voulait aller encore plus loin, là où personne ne le trouverait, seul avec sa honte et sa mélancolie. Seul, comme il l'avait toujours été et comme il le méritait. Les êtres minables, pathétiques comme lui ne méritaient que cela. Et il embrasserait ce sort avec joie, parce qu'il savait qu'il le méritait. C'était ce que les dieux lui réservaient et ils avaient raison. Terriblement, sombrement mais incroyablement raison.

Le jour succéda à la nuit. Il ne le vit pas et de toute manière, il avait perdu le décompte du temps. Cela lui importait peu. Plus. Rien ne lui importait. Rien si ce n'est fuir, vivre loin et seul et purger sa peine. Alors peut-être… peut-être les sages auraient-ils raison cette fois-ci.

Lorsque le soleil se leva enfin, il aperçut la silhouette du château qui s'élevait devant lui. Ses belles pierres d'un blanc nacré et ces hautes tours majestueuses. Comment avait-il pu vivre dans un tel endroit, comment un homme comme lui avait-il pu ne serait-ce que mettre les pieds ici ? Comment un lieu d'une telle beauté avait-il pu l'accueillir à bras ouverts comme un fils perdu depuis longtemps et retrouvé ?

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment il s'y retrouvait ici, _maintenant_.

Il remarqua enfin la forme humaine qui attendait devant la muraille, assise au sol. Il lui adressa un regard, simplement pour la reconnaître. Elle lui sourit et il recula, comme si elle lui avait fait un affront. Comment pouvait-elle lui sourire, à lui alors qu'il avait échoué, misérablement échoué ? Il lui avait promis, promis de lui ramener parce que cette promesse, il se la faisait à chaque fois à lui aussi et il l'avait rompue. Ne lui en voulait-elle pas ? Ne voulait-elle pas le tuer, lui aussi afin qu'il paye de ses erreurs, de ses mensonges ?

Et pourtant, pourtant, elle s'avança vers lui et c'était comme s'il était ancré dans le sol, comme s'il ne pouvait plus bouger et elle l'enlaça maladroitement, elle le serra fort, ses longs cheveux bruns se répandant autour de son visage, sur ses épaules à lui. Elle enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine et il n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre à son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Pas encore. Il se l'était refusé, seulement pour rendre honneur à celui qui l'avait injustement quitté. _Aucun homme ne mérite tes larmes_. Alors il n'avait pas pleuré. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver, alors il lui rendrait honneur. Du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les larmes dégoulinaient de ses joues, à elle et pourtant, elle le serrait contre son cœur, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, comme s'il était une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher. Il aurait dû l'être, mais il avait échoué.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle.

Et ce fut comme si d'un coup, toutes les larmes, toute la tristesse qu'il avait retenues cachées se déversaient d'un coup, comme s'il relâchaient la pression et les larmes dévalèrent en torrents d'eau ses joues pâles, comme si soudain, ce simple mot le libérait, comme si avec un seul mot, elle lui donnait l'autorisation d'enfin craquer, de laisser la douleur s'évaporer, comme si elle lui permettait de vivre, comme si tout simplement, elle lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un homme et qu'il avait le droit de ressentir.

Qu'il eût le droit de l'aimer et de le pleurer, qu'importe ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés dans le soleil levant, combien de temps il pleura aussi, comme s'il se vidait de toute l'eau que son corps contenait et combien de temps il la regarda, lui transmettant dans un simple regard toute la gratitude qu'il lui devait, pour ce simple mot qui l'avait libéré.

Alors, seulement à cet instant, il se détacha d'elle et elle lui sourit chaleureusement, lui prit les mains dans les siennes mais il se détacha, sans un mot, recula, lui sourit à son tour et se détourna avant de fuir.

Il savait que son destin n'était plus d'être seul.

Seulement d'entamer la longue attente. Et lorsque sa peine serait purgée, alors il serait récompensé.

Au terme d'un long voyage, il revint au Lac et cette fois, il lança la seconde épée qui alla s'enterrer dans les décombres du Lac d'Avalon, attendant elle aussi, patiemment le retour.

Il s'assit au bord de l'eau, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y posa sa tête, doucement, fixant l'horizon fait de rouge et d'or, comme une promesse pour l'avenir.

Et si, ce soir-là, un observateur l'eut vu au bord de l'eau, à fixer le monde de ses yeux de glace, il aurait sans doute aperçu à sa droite, la silhouette fantomatique d'un chevalier protecteur aux cheveux d'or.

OOooOO

 **Et voilà. Bon, je vous avoue que ça n'est pas très joyeux (j'espère vous avoir pas trop sapé le moral- un peu quand même, ça veut dire que j'arrive à faire passer des émotions, enfin-).**

 **À l'origine, cet OS était sensé être le prologue d'une fic en plusieurs chapitres, mais ne trouvant pas l'inspiration pour continuer de l'écrire et affectionnant particulièrement ce début de texte, j'ai décidé de le transformer en OS et de le publier ici en point final.**

 **Et oui, comme vous avez dû le voir, le statut de ma fic est en terminée. Je crois que mon inspiration pour les _Et si_ est à sa fin. Il est possible que si, un jour, l'inspiration revienne (qui sait un énième visionnage de ce chef d'oeuvre qu'est Merlin, ça donne des idées parfois ?), je pourrais reprendre l'écriture de cette fic. Pour l'instant, j'ai un autre projet en cours, toujours autour de la légende Arthurienne (#beststoriesever) et je m'y consacre entièrement (le premier jet est d'ailleurs presque terminé- bon l'instant pub est terminé, revenons-en à notre sorcier préféré).**

 **En parlant de premier jet, pour ceux qui auraient déjà tout lu, j'ai relu et corrigé _et_ réagencé les premiers textes, bien que cela ne change pas l'histoire que j'avais écrite.**

 **Voilà, mon speech est terminé et merci à vous d'avoir suivi _Et si_ , à bientôt pour de nouvelles fics !**


	15. Nouveauté

**Hey,**

 **Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste un petit peu de pub pour mon histoire originale.**

 **Elle est inspirée de la légende Arthurienne, tout comme _Merlin._ En voici un petit résumé.**

 **"** _L'aube d'un jour nouveau approche. Lorsque naîtra l'enfant de la Mer, des temps troublés seront. Puissant Mage, il sera le Salut des Neuf Terres et seul lui pourra préserver la paix du Royaume. Il trouvera le Roi des Temps Anciens et à Venir, puissant guerrier et fils du roi qui a par une fois pêché."_

A sa mort, Taliesin confie la lourde tâche d'accomplir la prophétie des Anciens Dieux, les Dragons, à Merlin, son pupille. Ses pas le guideront à Camelot où un tournoi se déroule en l'honneur de la reine et de son promis. Et il se pourrait bien qu'un des participants soit celui que Merlin recherche.

Mais c'est sans compter sur les machiavéliques machinations de Morgane, la belle et dangereuse reine de Camelot...

 **Vous pouvez retrouver _L'Épée dans la pierre,_ le tome 1 d'Avalon sur Wattpad. J'ai le même pseudo qu'ici. Allez y jeter un œil si ça vous intéresse.**

 **Luna Alice Pendragon**


End file.
